Sunset Silhouette
by mythica magic
Summary: Ghost Fic: Kori Anders moves to Jump City, expecting little to happen when she moves into apartment 12. But when Kori goes to the roof one night and finds a strange man, mysterious and alone, she realizes that a lost soul has chosen her to help him. RobStar and BBRae
1. Jump City

Prologue

He looked out across the city, and then up at the sky, sighing quietly to himself. When will it end? He thought with an edge of bitterness.

As his strength built, he wondered who his saviour would be, and what they would be like. Would they trust him easily? Would they even see him for what he truly was?

He closed his eyes and then focused his energy, stilling his mind for a moment. Then he sent the call, calling out with all his strength into the night to where his healer was. She would come, she had to. He prayed for his sake that she would.

His lonely world only lasted until sunrise. After that...he tried not to imagine what happened. If the world was this dark and lonely at night, when he truly fell into the shadows maybe it was so horrible that he couldn't remember. When the sun rose, he ceased to exist. When the moon rose, what else was he other than the silhouette of the man he once was?

XXX

Chapter 1 - Jump City

Kori Anders sighed heavily as she pushed back some scarlet hair away from her face. _Surly it cant go on any longer can__ it?_ She thought bordly.

After 8 hours of travelling on a bus she was starting to go crazy. Her phone had ran out of battery, they had stopped at least 15 times because of some guy needing the bathroom so much, and she was feeling a little sick from travelling for so long.

"How much longer is this supposed to take?" She muttered to herself, twirling a long strand of her hair around her finger absently. If she had known it would take so long to move from Gothem to Jump City, perhaps she should have stayed there, after all this was getting ridiculous

She rested her head against the window and watched the world pass by. The annoying man next to her got up again to ask the bus driver to stop.

_God, how many more times can one guy go to a bathroom, he must have a really bad bladder condition._ Kori frowned as the bus skidded to a halt, she groaned loudly in exasperation. Some people sitting near her looked her way and silently agreed with her. This was the bus ride from hell.

The crimson haired girl grumbled to herself "how much more bad luck can I get?" She sighed again, wishing she could just fall asleep.

"Need a little luck?"

Kori nearly jumped out of her skin, she turned to see a girl with pink hair and bright eyes sitting next to her. _Has she been there all along?_ Kori hadn't noticed her before, she smiled anyway, being the overly friendly person she was. She prided herself on making new friends.

"Maybe. I haven't had any good luck for a long time now, I'm hoping that Jump city will be the turning point."

The pink haired girl smiled widely "it will be. You know if you ever feel alone, I find comfort in the night air, perhaps the roof? It can clear your head and give you some positive things to think about. Remember, with positive attitude comes positive luck."

Kori nodded happily, slightly confused at the girls remark but accepted it anyway. "Okay. I'll remember that, thanks."

The strange girl nodded before turning away to talk to someone else next to her. Kori shrugged and leaned against the window again, folding her arms and closing her eyes. And just like that, she was wisped away into her dreams, falling asleep straight away.

Jenny Hex observed the girl next to her, no more than 21 years old. She smiled again "looks like I've just found myself a healer. Hmm I'll have to tell Rachel right away, this ones a rookie." Jenny sat back and noted down her name and details, she didn't know them, some unknown force was just telling her what to write.

She was odd like that, had a sixth seance about things normal people couldn't have guessed at. But it was her gift, to be in tune with everything spiritual and unknown. Jenny could tell Kori was special right away, although her experiences with the spiritual world so far were a little low.

Jenny herself wasn't a healer, but her friend Rachel was, and she could sense the...spirits. She was a great force of spiritual being herself, a little anti social at times, but none the less Jenny trusted her.

The pink haired girl stood up and made her way to the front of the bus, glancing back once more at Kori.

Yes, she was certainly someone to keep an eye on, Jenny figured.

"Could you stop the bus please? This is my stop."

The bus driver looked at her oddly before stopping the bus once more and opening the doors for her.

"Thank you" Jenny smiled and stepped out of the vehicle. The driver sped off and shook his head "don't that girl know that there ain't no more towns for another 10 miles?" He muttered to himself about tourists for a moment. But when he checked his rear view mirror, the girl had vanished.

OOO

Kori groaned and opened her emerald eyes slowly, feeling groggy and sleepy. Stretching out in a cat like fashion and yawning loudly, she peered out of the window and gasped when she noticed the buildings passing by. Real buildings!_ Hallelujah! We're here!_

Kori gave a silent cheer and looked at the sign saying 'Welcome to Jump City.'

She sprang to her feet and grabbed her two heavy suit cases in ether hand, lifting them with her abnormal strength. Stepping out onto the busy street, Kori smiled widely and breathed in the city air. Unlike Gothem, Jump City seemed more bright and neighborly. Everyone seemed friendly as she said thank you to the bus driver and walked away. She pulled out her map, a little item she desperately needed at all times. Kori had a bad habit of getting lost.

"Finally, I'm off that bus. Now then...I have to find my apartment."

She walked by the unfamiliar faces of the city, looking for Tamaran Street where her new home would be. The wind whipped through the trees and lifted her hair so that it danced in the breeze, Kori giggled and smiled as she finally felt more happy than she had done in months.

_I just hope that Koma's going to be okay, then again, I'm glad she didn't come with me. All she would do is complain. At least I can finally prove to her that I am independent._

She stopped when she noticed the small sign saying 'Tameran Street' and looked around the neighbor hood. It was a small street, tucked away behind the other buildings. The park wasn't too far away, and within sight, so Kori was happy enough.

She spotted the grey bricked building and looked it up and down before stepping towards it. Her new apartment building loomed up, looking intimidating.

Kori brushed away the thought, thinking about the pink haired girls words, 'think positive and positive things will happen.' The sky was a beautiful mix of colours thanks to the setting sun in the distance.

"Well...I think I'm going to be okay here." Kori said to herself happily as she walked with a skip in her step into the building.

ooo

So, what do you guys think? New story eh? Hehehe yeah, I couldn't resist this one since I keep dreaming about it, finally I was like okay, fine! I'll write the stupid story! I hope you liked it, I'll write more a.s.a.p! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx review!


	2. Mr Redd

Chapter 2 - Mr Redd

Kori whistled as she walked to what she hoped was the landlords apartment. Since she was renting the apartment, and had moved all of her stuff into it before hand she now needed the key. He knew she was coming because all of her possessions had already been sent, so surly he was around here somewhere wasn't he?

Kori dropped the two suit case's and took out a slip of paper which had the details printed on it.

_Hmm, it says here the guys name is Xaviour Redd. Weird name, but apparently he should be in apartment 2._

She shrugged before walking down the hall and knocking on the door.

The man who opened it was rugged, yet handsome. His brown, spiky hair was ruffled and untidy, his grey eyes widened as he looked at Kori, who was very obviously, hot.

Xaviour quickly straitened his leather jacket and wished that he had made himself look better, this girl was far more than hot, she was...amazing. Long legs, beautiful face and body, but the most dazzling thing about her was those emerald sparkling eyes. Kori smiled at the mans feeble attempt to make himself look presentable, she rolled her eyes inwardly before asking politely "are you Xaviour?"

X smiled and leaned against the door frame "why yes I am, what would a cutie like you want from me?"

Kori narrowed her eyes and abruptly held out the papers in front of her, she didn't mean to be rude but Xaviour wasn't her type and flirting was something she did only with boyfriends. Besides it wasn't like she could date anyone ever since that...incident.

She could tell he was a flirt already, the way he was looking her up and down.

In a cold tone which she rarely used she asked "can I have my key? I'm renting apartment 12. We spoke on the phone and my stuff should already be there."

"Ah, you must be Kori Anders then."

Kori nodded, and nervously twisted her hair around his finger, awkwardly looking away when it was obvious Xaviour was starring at her.

_What's his problem? Do I have something in my teeth?_

Xaviour chuckled "alright then, I'll show you where your apartment is."

He side stepped around her and walked calmly over to the stairs. Kori breathed a sigh of relief and picked up her suitcases, frowning when she realized that X hadn't offered to help her with her bags. Then again what should she expect? Things were different here and one sleazy guy wouldn't change her good outlook on Jump city.

OOO

"Well, here it is, apartment 12."

It was just her style. Simple, yet elegant.

The curtains were royal blue and matched the purple sofa perfectly. The kitchen was petite but Kori never paid that much attention to cooking, being not very good at it. There were two small bedrooms and a blue tilled bathroom. All in all, it wasn't extravagant but that was how Kori liked it. She immediately felt right at home and sent a silent thank you to her two friends Victor and Garfield for setting her things out for her just the way she liked them..

She turned to face Xaviour, giving a small smile in his direction "thank you." It was more of a, 'could you now leave me alone now please, thank you?' X didn't catch on, his hazel eyes looked her up and down and Kori finally could no longer stand it, his male amusement and attitude was very infuriating. "Alright then, could you leave me alone now, I'd like to be left alone to unpack."

X chuckled "sure, but if you ever get lonely, you know where I am."

In a lazy fashion, he walked smoothly away, unruffled by Kori's harsh behavior. Once he had closed the door, Kori huffed and stomped away, muttering under her breath "pervert."

OOO

Later on, the sun had set and night had enveloped Jump city in a blanket of darkness. The stars twinkled from far away and as Kori watched them shimmer she couldn't help but think of her old life.

Her mother Lian, father Myran and younger brother Ryan had been killed 3 years ago in a car accident. Her sister Koma, blamed it on their brother who had recently passed his driving test. It was obvious she didn't really think such things about her brother, but Koma had become bitter since the accident, cruel and cold to everyone, including Kori.

Kori Anders had a kind nature, she ignored her sisters vindictive words and simply cared for Koma when she could, but this move wasn't about escaping her moody sister, it was about something much more.

Something wanted Kori in Jump City, an unknown force had suddenly made Kori want to leave Gothem more than anything. She wasn't usually the type to do something rash, but the thought of moving to Jump city just appeared in her head and that was it, she wanted to move right away. It was strange but Kori felt so at peace with herself already just being there. She wanted to breath in the city air though, she wanted to see the stars better and swim in the nights cool breeze.

The roof. _That's strange too, why did that girl mention going to the roof today, and now I really feel like going? Weird._

She shrugged and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. Kori wasn't the superstitious type, but she felt that something strange was happening here, she couldn't remember seeing that girl when she got off the bus. And what about that last date she had a few months ago? Kori shuddered at the memory. So many things did not add up, but at least she wasn't alone in the new city, her three friends Victor, Garfield and Karen would be over any day now so she wouldn't be completely alone.

She focused on other things, for instance finding a job would be the number one priority, and finding a supermarket, plus a new hobby, something to indulge her thoughts into and get lost into, to escape reality for awhile. Perhaps reading or painting?

After climbing the two flights of stairs, Kori rounded the corner and came to a grey door. Figuring that it was the door to the roof she grasped the door handle and pulled it open, breathing in the fresh air that instantly greeted her.

However, when Kori walked out onto the roof, she hadn't expected that anyone would be out so late as well.

Her heart thudded in her chest for a moment, a wash of fear over coming her. _Stop it Kori, be nice, he's probably your new neighbour. _She told herself sternly.

Kori looked from afar at the man looking at the sky, his back facing her.

He was wearing a black coat, and blue jeans from what she could see, and his hair was dark.

Figuring that he would want to be left alone, Kori turned and was about to make her way back to her apartment when the stranger spoke.

"Its alright, you don't have to leave."

At his words she turned to face him and instantly felt a shock shudder through her system. That man, he had such a presence about him. A power seemed to emit from his very core made Kori feel fear and yet at the same time, she felt content in his company. He had the most bluest eyes she'd ever seen and a thud of energy seemed to slam into her making her breathless from just one look into them.

It wasn't that though, it was something else that Kori felt from his presence. There was something so very odd about him, the way he was just standing there utterly still. His eyes held pain and a sort of lost and lonely look. He was handsome and very attractive, but she felt almost...dizzy. Overwhelmed by something about him. She even felt afraid, but none the less, she could stop her feet as she stepped forward. It was like an invisible thread was pulling her toward him.

ooo

Oooooo who's the stranger? Well its pretty obvious XD

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I promise it will get more exiting soon, you'll like it I'm sure of it!

xxxxxxxreview!xxxxxxxxx


	3. Richard Grayson

Chapter 3 - Richard Grayson

She told herself that this was probably a bad idea. Maybe even dangerous.

But Kori was a good judge of character, and although she felt strange in the presence of this man, he wasn't dangerous.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get some fresh air."

The handsome stranger chuckled, his eyes rested on her face and studied, Kori blushed. Why was she suddenly so shy? Her past relationships only consisted of three guys, and yet she had never felt so bashful and shy in front of a stranger before. And yet...he seemed reluctant too. His voice was quiet, like he wasn't used to talking.

"Its not a crime. And its not like I blame you, the sky is beautiful tonight."

"I do not wish to disturb you." Kori's eyes widened _oh no, my accents coming back because I'm so nervous! Get it together Kori, whats wrong with you tonight?_

The stranger tilted his head to the side slightly, his unruly hair danced in the wind. "Its no problem at all. Why don't we start this again? My name is Richard Grayson. You must have just moved into that apartment that was open huh?"

Kori smiled "yes, its nice to meet you. My name is Kori Anders."

Richard couldn't help but smile back, silently pleased at his good fortune. She was really speaking to him! He was inwardly surprised that this conversation was really happening, how long had it been since he had last spoken to someone? He couldn't remember, and quite frankly, he didn't care.

This girl was beautiful, an unexpected feature for him. When he had called out for help, hoping that a healer would come find him, he hadn't expected someone like her.

Though it was apparent that she had no idea what he really was. To her, he was a normal, living, breathing human. He sighed in regret, if only that were true.

He suddenly remembered that she had spoken, and he smiled apologetically. This was a golden opportunity and he couldn't mess it up, not if he wanted to get out of this prison.

"So where have you moved from?" He asked, knowing already that she had come from Gothem.

"Gothem, I felt like having a change of scenery. Have you lived in Jump City long?" Kori asked attentively.

Richard frowned slightly, looking away. Had he? He couldn't remember. Instead he lied, "all my life. Its a great city to live in, maybe one day I can show you around it?" He gave her a smile and tried not to let guilt wash over him.

This girl was as sweet as sugar, she really didn't see what he truly was, and he had to keep things that way. He had to gain her trust, but that took time, and he had to be patient.

Kori gave him a heart melting smile "I'd like that."

OOO

Kori stayed on the roof for most of the night, talking to the mysterious stranger Richard Grayson.

He was so kind that Kori help but smile as he talked about Jump City, she found him very fascinating, the way he spoke about things, the way he was with her. She still couldn't decipher why she was feeling so strange around him though. It was an eerie feeling, a cold chill that made her skin prickle, and her heart beat faster. Why couldn't she hear him breath? It was so cold out, and yet, not a breath of chilled smoke came out of his mouth. Kori frowned slightly, and although she knew that it was getting late, she wanted to stay.

However when she started to get a little too tired, Kori smiled and said "I should probably go now."

Alarm crossed Richards face for one moment, one hint that he was desperate for her not to leave, but it faded quickly. Richard nodded stiffly, his blue eyes dimming with sadness.

"yes, its getting late. I'm sorry to have taken so much of your time."

"Oh not at all." Kori gave one final smile, before she turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Kori?" Richard called out before he could stop himself.

Kori turned to face him, and Richard smiled "if you need to talk to me, for any reason. Know that you can find me here, everything night."

Kori's heart clenched as she gave one last smile and opened the door, walking away from him. When she shut the dorr behind her, the dizzy feeling instantly went away, and she felt herself again. Her legs took her down the flight of stairs, and she was unaware of the suffering taking place on the roof.

Richard gasped as his own heart twisted with pain. He knelt down to floor and grit his teeth in pain.

With every step away from him she took, his body felt like it was being ripped apart.

Richard welcomed the pain, and smiled with every shudder that hit his heart. He could feel again.

There was no doubt about it, she was the one, she could see him, and she could hear him. She was the healer he had been waiting for, the only person who could help him.

How long had he waited for this moment? Too long.

"I cant let this opportunity go to waste, she has to come back to me. She has to trust me."

But could she? He didn't know her, and she didn't know him. To her, he was an ordinary human being, who just happened to like the roof top and watch the stars above him. Richard sighed heavily, and rolled over, thankful that the pain was dimming.

The sky was getting lighter, and the stars were beginning to fade. Not long now, he thought sadly.

He didn't quite understand why she had come, or why he was in so much pain because she had left, but Richard knew one thing.

His life was about to change for the better. If he could gain this girls trust, and attach his spirit to hers, he could finally leave the rooftop and find the reason why he had been left behind.

Kori Anders would help him, she had a kind enough heart and soul, he just had to take his time.

And with a life like his, time was something he had plenty of.

As the sun rose in the sky, he watched as his hands began to fade. He closed his eyes, and with one last oath to make Kori trust him, he fell into the darkness that engulfed him every sunrise. His spirit darkened and faded into the morning light.

ooo

Hm, this story must be kinda morbid at the moment huh? Well don't worry, the enforcer of humor will be here at last next chapter! Yes people, Garfield is arriving on the scene!xxxxxxxx I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I swear the chapters will get longer, but im just easing you, (and myself) into the story, then things will start to get exiting, though im not sure how long this 1 will be...hmmm

Review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Gar Logan

Chapter 4 - Gar Logan

A pair of emerald eyes slowly opened, and Kori sighed pulling the covers groggily over her head. Three sharp taps were heard from the door and Kori squeezed her eyes shut. _Who the heck could that be at this time in the morning!_

She kicked the covers away and glanced at her bedside alarm. Her eyes widened and it took a moment to remember what happened last night and who she was with.

At that thought, she temporally forgot the banging on her door and thought of Richard, a slight blush making it way to her cheeks. But as her affectionate thoughts faded, and the light of his eyes dimmed in her mind, she became slightly annoyed with herself.

Not five minutes into her move and she was thinking about some guy she hardly knew. He hadn't even told her which apartment he was in, and so many other things. In fact, Kori realised that she hadn't stopped talking throughout the whole night. She groaned and put her head in her hands. _Way to go Kori, blabbering about yourself is really going to make him interested in you. Urgh, I bet I made a total fool out of myself._

Five more insistent taps were heard and Kori finally left her bed and walked to the door. Looking down at her baggy pajamas she hesitantly opened the door, feeling very self conscious to be seen in pj's at 3.30 in the afternoon.

Her eyes connected with alight green ones and Kori's face instantly broke into a large smile "Gar!" She cried as she scooped up her old friend in a hug. Gar gasped and tried to untangle himself from her death grip "Kori- cant- breath!"

"Oh, sorry." She released him and took a few steps back, admiring her old friend's hair colour.

Garfield Logan, one of her best friends since kinder garden had gone his separate way when the decision to go to college came up. Kori had decided to stay in Gothem, but her friends Karen, Victor and Gar had gone to Jump city. Not 3 months into it, Gar dropped out and Kori, although happy to see him, was secretly alarmed by his appearance.

They had all stayed in touch of course, but when Victor had told her that Gar was struggling a little, he was certainly being modest. Of course, working in a vegetarian cafe could only get you so much, but Kori hadn't expected to see Gar so...worn down?

His usual bright demeanor was still there, a little twinkle of mischief that Kori was hoping had never gone away. But apart from that, his clothes were scruffy and stained, his skin was pale, he was slightly hunched over as if he was too tired, and his hair was green!

But that wasn't the main thing Kori noticed, she peered behind her friend and noticed a large brown suitcase.

She frowned as Gar smiled a toothy grin and said "long time no see, roomie."

Her eyes widened and Kori spluttered out a "what! Gar, don't get me wrong. I'm ecstatic to see you, but what the heck do you mean by roomie? Please tell me that this is another joke of yours I don't get."

Gar rose an eyebrow and folded his arms, Kori then noticed how thin he was. "Gee what a nice way of welcoming your old friend."

Kori shook her head "sorry, err come in-" she side stepped out of the way. This was not how she envisioned her meeting with Gar to go. They used to have such fun, be so close they were practically brother and sister. But this man was totally new to her.

As Gar sat down and settled himself with a cup of coffee, Kori finally summoned the courage to ask. "So, whats been going on with you? You look like...like-"

"Like an unemployed loser?"

"Well I wasn't going to say that but, you seem totally different to the last time I saw you."

Gar's eyes were downcast as he gripped the hot mug in his hands. His forest green eyes seemed darker, like the weight of his depression had finally gotten to him. Kori had never seen him so serious, so tense.

"I lost my job, and then...I couldn't pay the rent."

"Oh.." Kori brushed a strand of crimson hair away from her face. That was why he had the suitcase and called them roomies then. Gar sensed her unease and smiled

"sorry for gatecrashing your happy move in Kori. But Vic and Karen have no space in their appartment and it'll only be for a few days."

"What happened Gar?" Kori looked him over with concern, sure if he needed a place to stay then he was welcome. But whether Xaviour would allow it was another matter. She shuddered at the thought of that creepy landlord.

Gar smiled grimly "well its all just been going down hill ever since that incident in college. After that Terra dumped me, I got a dead end job, a cheap apartment. It was all okay until I made yet another mistake and got kicked out of my job and my home. So here I am, literally pleading with you for a place to stay."

At that moment Gar couldn't resist proving his point by getting down on his knee's. Kori rolled her eyes, _he always was one for dramatics_.

"Please Kori! I beg of you for a few nights sleep in your apartment, just long enough for me to find a job and get back on my smelly, blistered feet." Gar clasped his hands together in a prayer pose and Kori couldn't help but giggle to herself. He hadn't lost his charm or ability to make her laugh. The juvenile 15 year old she had once known was still in there somewhere.

"Well its alright with me, but you have to ask Xaviour, the landlord for his permission. And you also have to tell me what the heck happened to your hair."

Gar laughed and grinned sheepishly as he rose from the ground. "I attended a rock festival with Terra a few months ago and well...too many beers and before I knew it I had green hair."

Kori smiled "little grass stain. You never cease to amaze me with your blunder."

Gar gave a dramatic bow "I try my best mi lady."

OOO

Kori tapped timidly on apartment 2. She clenched her hands into fists, and bit her lip in nervousness. Xaviour was a very predictable creature, and Kori had no doubt in her mind that in order for Gar to stay with her for awhile, Xaviour would want something in return. That was why she had decided to ask him and not let Gar do it.

Being the sleazy idiot he was, she might have to win him over with her charms or the use or flirtation. Any further than that and she would draw the line, and then she'd have no choice but to pay for Gar to get into a hotel, she was not letting him sleep on the streets.

Kori rolled her eyes as she heard the jingling of keys and the door opened revealing Xaviour Redd. There was no point in trying to be pleasant unless she had to, this guy seriously got on her nerves.

"Well, hello there Cutie." Xaviour smiled politely enough, though Kori couldn't help but narrow her eyes.

"I'm going to cut to the case here Xaviour, my friend Garfield is currently homeless. I was wondering if he could stay with me for a few days?"

Xaviour said nothing, his hazel eyes watched her carefully. Kori continued "it wont be for long, and it wont be an inconvenience or anything. Gar needs me right now."

Xaviour regarded her coolly for a moment, weighing his options. He didn't like the fact that Kori had spoken this 'Garfield's' name with a hint of affection. Though he tried not to snicker at his name, this was no laughing matter. Were they together? If that was the case, he couldn't risk them living together.

He made up his mind while looking at Kori with shadowed eyes. This girl was his, no matter what she thought or how she felt about him, one day, yes one day she'd be his.

"Sorry Cutie, but its against the rules to have people-"

"Your lying! Why on earth would someone make up such a stupid rule!" Kori grit her teeth and tried to calm down. Why was he doing this? Was he just being spiteful? Her plans of using flirtation to get what she wanted went out of the window.

Xaviour shrugged placidly, which made Kori even more upset. His expression slowly changed though as he looked at her, a smile spread onto his features "well you know Kori, there is a way I could clear this little mess up."

Kori folded her arms and huffed "whats the catch?"

His bored expression suddenly changed to shock, and then he laughed loudly. Kori rose an eye brow and put one hand on her hip, an annoyed frown made its way onto her face.

When Xaviour's laughter died down into a few light chuckles he said finally "no catch Kori. I'd just like to take you out on a date, its nothing horrible and life threatening, just a casual drink between friends. I'm not a monster Kori, you can trust me."

_Well thats a lie_ Kori thought bitterly to herself.

"So, I'll come by tomorrow and let you know when it'll be. Tell your boyfriend that he can move in whenever."

Kori shook her head, her wild flame like hair fell about her shoulders. "Gar isn't my boyfriend."

Xaviour smiled in delight. "Then we have no problem."

Kori sighed and turned to walk away, but a warm hand suddenly took hold of her arm. When Kori turned back, she found that she couldn't quite place the look on Xaviours face. There was something not quite right about him, an uncomfortable feeling she had around him made her nervous. It was almost like there was more to this man than just his perverted thoughts, and the way he held her arm made her shiver.

Xaviour spoke in a seductive whisper "make sure your alone tomorow, I want to show you something."

Kori pulled her arm away and with one sharp look into his eyes she said "I know that you think this is some kind of game. But I am not a prize to be won Xaviour."

With that said she stormed off, heading up the stairs.

Xaviour watched her go and then smiled, muttering to himself as he closed the door behind him. "On the contrary Kori, I find you a very desirable prize."

ooo

Well at least Gar has moved in ^^ I hope you liked this chapter guys xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxreview!xxxxxxxxxx


	5. Spirit

Chapter 5 - Spirit

As the stars gleamed in the depths of the night sky, Richard stayed in the same isolated space he always woke up in, and fell asleep in. He was seated with his back against the wall that separated him from falling down to the streets below. He had jumped off it many times, always to end back on the roof top. He hissed as pain sliced through his body, and the gnawing feeling of loneliness haunted him once more.

Richard had tried to call to Kori, but it had been almost two nights since she had decided to join him on the roof again. Somewhere in his mind he could sense where she went and what she did, and in frustration he hit the wall. It was a vain attempt at trying to get rid of the unwanted emotions he was feeling.

In a way, he felt slightly abandoned. She had come to him, and he had finally spoken to someone, achieved his deepest desire of having company. But she hadn't come back, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

The pain in him never subsided. His every thought was consumed by her, and he knew that he needed to get his mind off her, if only for a moment.

However, that was easier said than done. When he focused on the stars, he thought about how far away they were, how untouchable and beautiful they were. Richards eyes widened, was he thinking romantic thoughts about his healer?

That was impossible. It was true that she was supposed to save him, to help him. But for him to even think of her like that was very, very dangerous territory.

A groan of frustration escaped his lips and he pinched the bridge of his nose._ Of coarse, _his mind told him sternly, _you will have some feelings for her, shes the first person you've spoken to in years. Its only natural. But, you aren't natural, far from it. If you let yourself get involved with her, pain and suffering will be the only result._

He sighed heavily, and nodded silently to himself. No more thoughts about Kori.

_Still, maybe I should check on her and see what she's doing. Maybe I can coax her up onto the roof._ Of coarse, Richard couldn't leave the roof, but if he focused his energy enough, perhaps a weaker version of his spirit could slip past the door. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Closing his blue eyes, his body became completely still. _Kori._ He thought, as he tried to picture the scarlet haired healer.

Almost instantly, his senses were drained away, and when he opened his eyes, Kori's face was what he saw first.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he stumbled back "whoa, that was fast" he said to himself.

In this form of himself, Kori wouldn't be able to see, hear or feel him, just like everyone else. He had become a weaker version of himself, and as he raised his hand he could suddenly see the affects.

His hand was almost completely translucent. Only the outline and a faint colour showed that he still existed. He blew out a shaky breath. Richard had never done anything like this, and as he gazed around Kori apartment, though small it was amazing to him. After being stuck on the roof for...his eyes narrowed, he didn't know how long it was. Still the experience of suddenly seeing something different was incredible.

He looked over at Kori who stared blankly at the television in front of her. Richard smiled in delight. Television. That was something he knew he had missed.

Richard looked around her quaint little home until he decided to have a look around himself. It was strange, when he walked, he felt weightless and light. When he got to a cupboard he raised his hand and tried to grasp the handle. It slipped right through and he frowned, blue eyes narrowing.

"Come on, come on." He muttered desperately as his almost invisible hand tried again and again to touch the surface. He finally gave up, sighing in disappointment.

Looking around, he found that he couldn't touch anything, though that was to be expected. When he walked over to Kori's stereo, he looked over her music albums, trying to see if he could remember any.

And yet, nothing tugged at his mind, nothing told him that he had seen the CD cover or heard its music. Richard scowled. This was getting frustrating _you have to remember something, anything from your old life!_

He figured that when he finally set foot off that roof he could start remembering things. What music he liked, what colours he liked, where he came from, where he used to live. But there was nothing. Just him and Kori.

Sighing in frustration, he slammed his fist down on on the surface of the stereo. His eyes opened in confusion.

"Wait a minuet...did I just.." He looked down, but his hand was again positioned halfway through the surface of the stereo. "But...I felt that, I could feel it when I slammed my fist down." Richard said, a confused look on his face.

If Kori had heard the bang, she gave no sign of it. She sat calmly in her chair, though her eyes would sometimes drift to the clock on the wall.

Richard tried to press the on button on the stereo in front of him. After many failed attempts he tried to remember what he had felt when he was able to touch it not so long ago.

He took a deep breath and thought about the unfairness of his situation. His built up emotions of loneliness and frustration welled up inside him, and when he reached forward to push the button, it clicked back.

Instantly music blared out of the speakers, Kori snapped her head up, looking over quizzically at her music player. "How did that happen?" She mumbled to herself, before getting up and walking over to where Richard stood in shook. He had done it, he had really done it.

A smile graced his face as soft music filled his ears. Such sounds were amazing to hear in conjunction with city traffic.

His eyes suddenly widened as Kori came forward, literally walking right through him. She had detected nothing from his presence and his good mood went away as quickly as it had come. He hadn't felt her go through him.

Almost on instinct, his hand rose and reached out to her. He suddenly realised what he was doing and put in down again, sighing. If only there was some way they could connect.

Instead of turning off the music like he had expected her to, Kori started humming, and she merely turned down the music slightly before twirling on the spot.

Richard rose an eye brow. Now she was dancing? What a strange girl. Then again, did people do this when others weren't looking? Perhaps they did, and though he thought it was an odd and slightly random thing to do, he couldn't help but smile.

Kori rose her arms in the air and closed her eyes, twirling around and side stepping her hips swaying and her hair swishing back and forth.

The ebony haired man watched her silently, his breath catching in his throat. She looked so...beautiful. His eye brows rose and he shook his head. Of course, that didn't necessarily mean that he had feelings for her, or anything remotely like that.

And yet, as he watched her, he couldn't hold back the part of him that felt a sense of longing. Inside of himself, he wondered if he had ever fallen in love when he was still of flesh and blood. Did he have a wife, or a girlfriend? Had he treated her well? As he watched Kori, he got his first answer.

No, he had never had time for women he realised. Perhaps that was why he had a dull ache in his heart when he watched the radiant women before him. Perhaps that was why he found himself standing before her, his hand reaching out.

He couldn't suppress the feeling that he had never felt romantic feelings for anyone, and that this moment was so foreign to him that his hand shook.

His eyes widened slightly. So, he had never fallen in love...that thought made him frown. If that was the case, why not?

Kori chuckled to herself, startling an already shaken Richard. "Kori, your being childish." She muttered, lowering her arms and opening her eyes. Richard half expected her to see him standing there, but she looked right through him. His eyes lowered slightly, but a slow rhythm began to beat through the air.

Kori smiled to herself, "my favorite song." Her emerald eyes closed again, but instead of dancing she simple swayed, her arms wrapped around herself.

Richard felt a deep sense of sadness from the women in front of him, and without thought he stepped closer to her.

As if not to ruin the dream of pretence, that somehow, she could see and feel him, he stood close enough to touch, but not so close that she could move through him. Richard felt his hands shake as he slowly reached around her, trying to concentrate. It was almost impossible to try and feel frustration when he was this close to her, and though he was desperate for the touch of her hair, or the brush of skin, he didn't try to reveal himself to her.

He needed to keep up the pretence that he was human just a little longer, in order for him to gain her trust. It puzzled him why he wanted her company so badly, or why he was going to such lengths to dull the ache of loneliness. Kori swayed on the spot, her eyes closed as she imagined someone holding her with the love and comfort that she secretly longed for.

People had said over the years that she was a strong girl in mind and spirit. She could endure allot of things, the passing of her parents and sibling was proof of that. But no one had ever thought, or even asked if she was truly content with herself. No one ever thought that perhaps she wanted more from life, or that perhaps she was lonely.

As Kori imagned her destined one holding her, Richard forgot who he was, and that she couldn't see him. He pretended for a moment that he had a life and that Kori longed and needed him as much as he longed for her.

Perhaps this was just to soften the need for company but Richard could feel a strange emotion stir within him when Kori opened her eyes and looked up. His eyes widened for a moment. She was looking right at him, right into his eyes, and though her eyes barred no indication that she knew he was there, he realised that he secretly did want to be the man whom she was imagining before her.

The next words she uttered however, awakened such foreign feelings for Richard that he was nearly overwhelmed. "I wish it was you I could be dancing with Richard." She whispered to herself.

Richard froze. So he was truly the man she had imagined dancing with? It truly was his face that she saw in front of her, even though she didn't know he was really there?

He was surprised and slightly flattered. A small, reluctant smile made its way onto his face as an unknown emotion over took him. His hand reached out, and he lightly skimmed the surface of her skin, wishing that he could feel it.

Kori sighed and stepped away, and Richard felt a pang of sadness.

It was quickly replaced however, when Kori tripped over her blue and purple rug, her arms flailing out to grab onto something. Richard acted on instinct and reached out to grab her.

Time stood still for a moment as his hand clenched into a fist full of fabric. His eyes widened and Kori gasped in horror and fascination. There she was, her face a few centimetres off the floor, her arms still out in front of her, bracing for impact. She could feel something holding her back, like two hands had grasped her firmly to stop her from falling. Kori looked over her shoulder in amazement.

No one was there.

Richard was too shocked to move, but when a jingling of keys caught his attention, he momentarily lost concentration and his hand slipped through the fabric of her dress. Kori gave a small "eep!" Before she landed on the floor. Gar walked in, and rose an eye brow.

"Um...are you okay?"

Kori struggled to push herself up off the ground, quickly spinning around to look for the source of what had caught her in mid fall. Again there was nothing, and Richard faded away.

When he opened his eyes again he was standing on the roof.

He blinked and muttered to himself "how the heck did that happen?"

Richard sighed and sat on the ground, his head in his hands. He could help but be reminded of the pain he had felt when Kori had left him. He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered his earliest memory.

Flashback:

Stars. That was the first thing he saw when his eyes opened. He frowned slightly. That was odd, he couldn't remember walking outside. In fact, he couldn't remember anything. His surprise was replaced by fear.

What was happening? Where was he?

Suddenly, the star he was staring at as he lay on the cool concrete floor started to glow brighter. He put his hand up to shield his eyes, but it was too bright and he had to close his eyes.

When he opened them, a women was standing in front of him. She was dressed in dark blues and greys colours, her hair hung loosly and her violet eyes kind. Richard frowned and stood up, staring at the mysertious women in front of him.

"My name is Rachel Roth, young spirit." Her voice was dull and unemotional, like she had said the same thing over and over.

Richards eyes widened "spirit! What do you mean?"

Rachel sighed "I know this must be confusing for you, but I cant give you the answers you seek. That is something you have to discover with your healer."

Richard ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Confusing is right, what do you mean a healer? What's a healer?"

Rachel suddenly looked sad for a moment, almost like she was pitying him. Richard grit his teeth in frustration. This women was explaining nothing.

"Your healer will help you to figure out who you are, and what has happened to you. You must wait for them, and learn patience if you are to get what you want and find the answers you seek."

"But.. you said spirit. What am I now? Are you saying that I...I..."

But Rachel was slowly fading away, the light dimming. Richard called out in desperation "Wait, dont leave me! Cant I just come with you? I don't want to be alone."

Rachel vanished completely, but her voice remained behind. "Sometimes being alone can teach you the value of companionship. Now you must learn the lessons you failed to understand through your life. To get your questions answered about yourself, wait for the healer. You will be seen by no one, and heard by no one other than them. Find patience Richard and the lessons you failed to learn will become more apparent."

End flashback:

Richards shoulders shook as he silently cried. What had he done in his life that had made him deserve this? As his tears rolled down his pale cheeks he chuckled at the irony. Perhaps he had had so many people around him when he was alive but he had brushed them all away without a second thought.

Perhaps that was why he had to learn this lesson the hard way. He silently looked up at the stars. Maybe it wasnt just him that felt this way. Maybe all the other spirits that haunted this world were lonely too.

He sighed. Being a ghost certainly wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

ooo

Yep he is in fact a ghost! Muhohahaha!

I hope you liked this chapter, sorry I havent updated, its been crazy lately becase its my last year of school, so its all GCSE work :(

Still, I hope I can update every so often :)

Please tell me what you thought and review! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Water

Chapter 6 - Water

"So, tell me again what happened?" Gar looked at her suspiciously.

Kori sighed and rubbed her arm "don't look at me like that. I'm telling you, I was being held from behind. I was inches away from the floor, but I didn't fall."

Gars forest green eyes narrowed "and no one was there?"

Kori rolled her eyes "no, no one was there."

Gar sat down next to his friend, tapping his chin lightly. He snapped his fingers after a moment and said "maybe you were slightly delirious from watching television for too long?"

Kori gave him an odd look and he shrugged "its happened to me before. I started hallucinating."

A light chuckle escaped her lips "I wasn't watching the television for two weeks straight Garfield."

Gar laughed lightly and straightened the collar of his shirt "well how else can you explain something like this. There's a logical explanation to everything."

The scarlet girl shook her head, frowning to herself. She was certain it was more than that. It was like some unknown force had been holding her up. She could remember the feel of hands, gripping the material of her dress.

Her emerald eyes glanced at the clock. It was 9.00, the exact time that Xaviour said he would stop by to tell her what day and time to show up for their date. Kori sighed to herself and crossed her arms over her chest. She was not looking forward to this visit.

Gar jumped onto the sofa with a box of pop corn in his hands. "So what are we watching?"

Kori giggled to herself and shrugged "whatever you want, I'm expecting a visitor so the t.v's all yours."

The green haired boy smiled, showing his teeth "sweet."

A sharp knock at the door broke the friendly atmosphere, Kori looked up and glared at the door.

She stood up and took her time getting there but when she finally reached it, she made sure that her face was completely devoid of emotion.

If she wanted Xaviour to stop bothering her, she figured that being cold and boring around him would help to make him loose interest.

As expected, when Kori opened the door, he was leaning against the door frame smirking. Kori resisted the urge to roll her eyes as his smile widened at the sight of her and said coolly "hey there Cutie."

The red head nodded and tried to be pleasant "hello Xaviour."

Gar perked up and the sound of the nickname and rose an eye brow "Cutie?"

"Urm, Gar this is Xaviour, Xaviour this is Gar." Kori smoothed down her dress and scowled when Gar leaned around her to shake Xaviours hand.

"You'd best look after her if your going out tonight. Shes been hallucinating." Gar added in a whisper. Kori's eyes widened and she frowned "Gar shut up, I did not."

Xaviour rose and eye brow and chuckled to himself "we wont be out long. I just want to show Cutie here something."

Kori side stepped around Gar and walked out into the hallway. Gar shrugged "okay but if she starts claiming that something levitating her, or shes seeing things, tell me and I'll get the straight jacket out."

Kori rolled her eyes "funny. So funny Gar."

Xaviour forced himself to laugh. This guy was not funny, but at least if he pretended to like him then he could score points and win Kori over. If he made a good impression with her room mate then the cards would be stacked in his favour.

Xaviour led Kori down the hall and Gar waved them off enthusiastically "I'll put on some Tofu bacon Kori, so you can have some when you get back!"

Kori shuddered, thinking of the displeasing taste that was tofu "thanks Gar."

Xaviour turned back once and said smoothly "I'll bring her back in one piece, don't worry about her."

Gar beamed and closed the door. Xaviour smirked as he led Kori down the stairs, thinking to himself _I have so got that friendship in the bag, what a loser. He totally bought my act._

The green haired joker frowned as he munched on popcorn, scowling at the thought of Xaviour Redd. _That guy is a total jerk, but at least he has good taste in comedy._

OOO

Kori's shoes clicked along the concrete side walk rhythmically. The moon hung in the sky, but was a dull comparison compared to the millions of stars that shone in the night. Xaviour rambled on about where their destination would be for their 'special' date. Kori, though she wasn't normally rude, continued to tune him out.

Sometimes, silence was a wonderful thing to hear. In a night so calm and beautiful, there was no need for words and his constant muttering made her insides clench. Sadly no matter what Xaviour did, Kori couldn't shake the feeling that he was a liar.

Though he seemed to treat her with respect and courtesy, she shuddered when his hand brushed hers accidentally. Something about him made her skin crawl, and Kori couldn't help but compare him to a certain man who was never far from her mind since her encounter with him.

Richard. Her emerald eyes glittered slightly at the thought of him.

Unlike Xaviour, she could sense that Richard was intelligent and courteous. In fact, she would much rather be in his presence than the man who was now leading her into the park.

Kori's heart rate picked up and she glanced briefly at the calm features of the man next to her. She didn't exactly trust Xaviour, but she didn't think he was the type to try anything, this was just an innocent walk in the park, right?

Her fists clenched. _Well if he does try anything, he wouldn't stand a chance._

Obvious to Kori's fear, Xaviour led her into an opening, looking up at the fountain before them. Kori's eyes widened and a low gasp escaped her lips. The sight was an impressive one she'd give him that, and even though he seemed to regard the sight before them dully, she appreciated the thought.

The fountain was magnificent. A large stone angel stood in the middle, its head drew back as it gazed up at the heavens above. Its arms were outstretched, and the solid form of the large wings behind it looked dazzling in the glow of the moon light. Even though the test of time had slightly aged the structure, the fountain still shone with true elegance and wonder. The water from the fountain poured down from the angels outstretched hands, cascading down quietly.

Xaviour chuckled as he watched Kori stare at the sight before them with fascination "weren't expecting that were you Cutie?"

Kori turned to him, a genuine smile lighting up her face. "No I wasn't. Thank you Xaviour."

X put his hands in his pockets and shrugged "think nothing of it."

Kori looked up at the moon and sighed softly. The scene was perfect, and the whole place was calm in the light of the sky above. The way which the moon reflected in the water should have brought Kori peace. And yet...she had this odd feeling inside her, like an unknown force was tugging at her hand.

Kori turned and looked behind her, past the trees and buildings she could make out the apartment building she lived in. Emerald eyes frowned, and squinted in the dark light. What was it that was trying to get her to move. It was like something was pulling her away from the fountain, and Kori found herself leaning towards it.

Startled, she planted her feet firmly on the ground.

Xaviour turned to her, raising an eye brow. "Everything okay kid?"

The girl before him shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, a frightened look on her face. What was happening to her? Why was it happening? This whole situation was similar, but she couldn't remember where from.

Then it clicked in her head. That date. _This is exactly what had happened on that date a few months ago._

Kori blushed with embarrassment at the memory, and stuttered out a reply "I have to go Xaviour. It...it was very nice of you to take me here, thank you."

X ran a hand through his hair in confusion. He was sure this would win her over. Girls liked pretty sites and thoughtful consideration into things. In truth, he had stumbled across the fountain just yesterday and decided it would be the perfect way to impress her.

_This girl is as clever as she is hot_ Xaviour thought with a hint of impatience. However she would eventually give into him, he just had to get past her guard for a moment and gain her trust. He rolled his eyes and stepped forward. Trust took time to build and he hated waiting, but if that's what it took for him to get Kori then he would just have to be patient.

"Sure not problem Cutie. I hope you enjoyed our time together."

Kori felt him move closer to her as she looked out towards the apartment buildings roof. She quickly stepped away from him, and nodded in thanks. "I did, I'll see you on Saturday."

With that said she swiftly turned and ran towards the trees. With every step she took the pull towards the building got stronger and stronger.

Xaviour watched her go, her scarlet hair whipping around her like fire. He frowned when she was out of sight and narrowed his hazel eyes. Something was troubling her.

He lazily walked after her, bringing out a lighter and a cigarette while he strolled through the park. As he lit it and brought the cigarette to his lips he looked eastward towards the lonely mansion that sat on a hill.

Xaviour paused and blew out the smoke that filled his lungs. Why were the mansion lights on?

His eyes narrowed, but he kept walking, eyeing the structure silently. Ever since Richard Grayson had disappeared, it had been deserted.

OOO

Water. It was an element that was familiar to him as he had sat in the cold and rain for many nights. If he wanted to, he could let the rain fall through him so that he didn't get wet, but he remained seated. As the rain poured down and soaked his hair and clothes, he stared at the sky.

Quick footsteps suddenly alerted him that someone was running up to the roof. But it wasn't just any person he realised with shock. Kori.

Richard quickly pulled himself up from the ground and looked for some shelter. If she saw him, she'd try to take him from the roof, but that was an impossibility since he couldn't leave without facing a force field. There was only a small bit of shelter, right next to the door. He made his way over to it and hoped that she would leave without seeing him.

_This is pathetic._ He thought to himself _I complain about being lonely, but when she finally comes to see me I cant see her because she might find out my secret._

Richard wrapped his arms around himself and leaned against the wall, hidden by the shadows.

Kori burst through the door way to the roof, breathing heavily. She had no idea why her feet had led her to the roof, now of all times when it was raining. She gazed up at the thick clouds, and to the rain which poured down.

_Why was I led here? No ones around, not even Richard._ She thought to herself with puzzlement.

Kori walked forward, the rain beating down on her hair as she looked around her. Richard tried to stay hidden as he prayed silently that she wouldn't notice him.

Sadly, after being ignored for so long, Richard prayers again went unanswered and Kori turned around, noticing a figure in the darkness.

"Richard, is that you?" She called out. Richard sighed and leaned away from the wall, revealing his image.

Kori smiled but was concerned by his appearance. _Why is he up here in the middle of the night when its pouring down with rain?_ She wondered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question." Richard kept his distance from her, his eyes as cold as the water that poured from the heavens.

Kori shifted awkwardly and avoided eye contact. What could she say? Some weird feeling had led her to the roof of her apartment building for no apparent reason? "Well I...just wanted some fresh air." Kori could have hit herself on the fore head. When it was raining? Richard didn't seem to believe her and she couldn't blame him.

"But I didn't realise it was raining, so I should probably go back inside. You coming?"

Richard shook his head "no, sorry Kori but...I need to think." He was hoping that by being rude to her she would leave him alone. However, Kori Anders was a girl that was very much in touch with emotions.

She could sense that from his expression and the look in his eyes that something was troubling him. She noticed with a hint of concern that he looked worn down, depressed.

Kori walked towards him, and Richard step back in fear. "Richard..." she asked hesitantly "are you okay?"

Her emerald orbs stared at him with such honesty, such tenderness that Richard had to look away. He didn't deserve her kindness, not when he was pretending to be someone he wasn't so that he could gain her trust.

But the way she was looking at him now made him wonder if she already did trust him. She barely knew him, and yet, she cared.

"Kori...can I ask you something?"

She nodded and stepped so that they were face to face.

"Anything" she said quietly.

"If you had a secret that couldn't be told, but you wanted a friend to trust you, do you think that friend could do so, even if they didn't know the secret?"

Kori frowned "you've lost me."

"Well, can you trust me, even if I don't tell you everything about me? I have secrets...and things about myself that I cant share. In spite of that can we be friends?"

Kori thought for a moment and tried to ignore the voice in that back of her head that whispered _I wish we could be more than friends one day._

She choose her words carefully, staring into the depths of his eyes. "I think that I could. But I wouldn't ever stop hoping that one day you could trust yourself enough so that you could tell me this big secret your trying to hide. So yes, I could trust, but in a way I hope you can trust me in return."

Richard smiled softly and nodded "thank you Kori."

Her hand reached out to touch his without her realising what she was doing. Once her skin made contact with his, electricity travelled up and shot through their veins. Green eyes connected with blue. They had both felt it, and Kori shakily tried to get out what she had wanted to say before the surprising rush she had felt from touching his skin.

"I- I just wanted to say that, whatever this thing is that your trying to hide...its hurting you. Sometimes its easier to talk about things rather than keep them inside."

Richard studied Kori's face then, committing the way that she looked right then in front of him to memory. Soaked and freezing, but still totally honest and pure. Although such a gift had been offered to him, Richard couldn't accept her kindness, no matter how much he wanted to. So, he replied, but not with the answer he wanted to give "this isn't one of those times Kori."

Instead of being shrugged off by his coldness, Kori merely nodded in acceptance and squeezed his hand with hers.

The rain which had been steadily pouring, began to lighten. Soon only a few drops fell and slid down Kori's face. Richard watched as the rain drops caught on her eye lashes and ran down to her red lips. He suddenly shook his head, silently cursing himself.

He then took his hand away from hers and gestured towards the door "you should go in and get some sleep. Its late."

Kori smiled "well maybe you should listen to your own advice."

A genuine smile came onto Richards face, bringing out the ocean depths of his eyes.

"Maybe I will."

Kori blushed and pushed away her hair that fell into her eyes. _What are you doing Kori?_ Her mind whispered to her _you really like this guy, though you know almost nothing about him. How is that possible? _

Though in one quick movement, she forgot about her minds ramblings and had stepped up to kiss him on the cheek. Richard froze where he stood, though when Kori pulled away she didn't wait to see his expression. She turned and walked to the door, pulling it open.

Kori didn't look to see how his eyes warmed ever so slightly, or how his pale hand reached up to touch the spot where her lips where only a moment ago. She didn't look to see if he smiled softly, but he most certainly did.

"Good night Richard." Kori murmured before stepping through the door way.

Richard closed his eyes and sighed, allowing himself happiness for a few moments before replying. "Good night Star."

ooo

So how was that people? Yep we all feel bad for Richard but don't worry, the secrets of his past will come to light as the story goes on! And yep he gave her a nickname at the end, I thought it was appropriate ^^

In the next chapter, Kori gets what she wanted from Richard - answers. But the answer she wanted is like a double edged sword, she wanted to know what he was hiding so bad but once she finds out would she rather forget it? 

Dun dun duuuun

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxReview please!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Earth

Chapter 7 - Earth

Kori sighed contently and stretched, breathing in the morning and waking to the sound of birds chirping. She had the oddest sensation for being brave and actually kissing Richard on the cheek.

Sure it wasn't that big of a victory, but it was a start. And it also a way of saying that she wanted to be friends but also more than friends one day. She wouldn't say anything because she was so shy, and it was a bit soon to dive into anything, but she couldn't ignore the way she felt around him.

Gar knocked on her door "hey Kori! I made tofu waffles! Come and get em!"

Kori grimaced and hesitantly replied "thank you Gar, I'm sure they're yummy and taste as rubbery as ever."

It wasn't that she was ungrateful for Gars hospitality, but she absolutely hated tofu. However after years of being nice and accepting them with enthusiasm she couldn't tell him that. So she got up and got dressed, opening the window next to her and breathing in the cool morning air. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Today was going to be a good day.

Gar read the paper, scanning the areas of job listings. He circled some and crossed out others, shaking his head every now and then.

"Urgh, no one has a decent job offer to put in the papers anymore." He put down the paper and looked up across the table at Kori who was trying to cover up her disgusted face.

"Why were you out so late last night missy? Were you partying with Xaviour Redd?"

Kori shook her head, swallowing the tofu and blushing. "No I was talking to Richard Grayson."

Gar rose an eye brow "two guys Kori? You've been here less than a week and you've already got two guys?" He smiled, waggling his eye brows. "I didn't know you were such a player."

Kori laughed and reached over, hitting him on the arm. "I'm not! I don't like Xaviour, I just have to go on this date with him that's all. Richard is this guy who lives... well I met him on the roof and he lives in this apartment building."

Gar frowned "What room number is he in? I want to meet this guy to see if hes as big a jerk as Xaviour is."

Kori shrugged "I don't know, I'll ask him next time I see him, he might be on the roof tonight, that's usually where I see him." She thought for a moment and then smiled softly "but hes not a jerk Gar, hes wonderful."

Gars forest green eyes took in her face for a moment, before he grinned widely and pointed an accusing finger at Kori. 'Ha! Kori's in love!"

Kori blushed the same colour as her hair and shook her head "I am not! I just met the guy!"

"Kori's in love! Ha! Kori's in love!" Gar continued on in a sing song voice until he saw that Kori looked ready to punch him. He settled down and smirked "well if you don't love him you sure seem to like him."

The red head shrugged "we're just friends and besides, you should meet him, then I'll be able to see if he's real or not."

Gar smiled and nodded "and if he is a jerk I'll kick his butt!"

Kori rose an eye brow "you?" She stated disbelievingly.

Gar deflated and smiled sheepishly "Vic will kick his butt!"

Kori nodded with approval "much better."

OOO

Later on in the day Kori and Gar had searched all the job listings, going from shop windows to information boards, only to come up empty handed. In a state of stress Gar had gone out for a walk to blow off steam. Kori walked back to her apartment and looked over at the setting sun. She was worried about Gar, his many mistakes were beginning to weigh him down. She didn't mind having him stay at her place, but she was more worried about the fact that she had almost no money left to pay for the rent.

It was true that Gar needed a job, but so did she. Kori sighed, breathing out a gust of stressed air.

As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, an outline of a man slowly appeared on the roof. The darkness left Richard and pushed him back onto the roof. He fell to his knees at the sudden weakness he always felt when waking up. He raised his hands that were starting to strengthen and he sighed in relief. Sometimes it was hard not to think that he would one day disappear completely.

Kori suddenly felt the strange pull again as she stood there on the side walk. She bit her lip and glanced up at the roof above her. Why did she feel the need to go up there again? Last night had been terrifying when she had been pulled towards the building for no apparent reason. Richard had been there, but what did he have to do with anything?

Kori sighed in annoyance and again followed the pull, deciding that whatever she found was the cause of her strange actions. Her footsteps echoed as she ran up the stairs, running especially fast when she passed Xaviour's door.

Her feet again led her up to the roof, as if they had a mind of their own. Richard turned towards the door just as Kori opened it and stopped in her tracks looking up at him.

"Whenever I come up here, your always there. Do you live here or something?" She joked, and then looked away nervously. She didn't know that much about him, so that statement could be true. Why was he always there? It was just a roof after all.

Richard smiled warmly "I just like to come here, its the only place I can find a bit of peace."

_Well at least that was slightly true_ he thought with bitterness. It _was_ his resting place, that's why he was trapped there until Kori could help him.

Kori rose an eyebrow and walked over, sitting on the roofs ledge. Richard looked over the edge nervously and back up at her "I'd rather you didn't do that. You could fall." _And then we'd both be stuck up here _he thought silently.

Kori smiled "its alright, I wont fall." She leaned back slightly just to annoy him, and Richard's hand shot out to grab onto her arm "Kori, quit it, your making me nervous."

The scarlet haired girl smiled "aw come on I'm just teasing. I wont fall seriously." She held up her hands and Richard sighed, touching his hand at the warmth he had felt from the physical contact. He had touched again.

Richard smiled and looked out towards the city's many lights. They glittered in the darkness like the stars above, taunting him as if to say - you will never leave your place of rest. You'll be stuck on that roof forever.

Richards smile fell and he was so caught up in his musings that he didn't notice Kori turn her attention towards him. "You do that allot you know..."

He blinked and focused on her "huh?" Was the intelligent reply.

"Drift off into your own little world. It sometimes makes me wonder if you'd prefer to be somewhere else, or with someone else rather than here with me. Are you expected somewhere else?"

The thought saddened her, to think that he had a girlfriend or wanted to be away from her.

His hands clenched in panic. If she started to ask questions that he couldn't answer then she'd get suspicious. It was important not to tell her anything that could indicate that he didn't have a life, that he wasn't the man she thought or that he wasn't...alive.

"No! Not at all!" He said quickly. Kori rose an eyebrow and wondered why he suddenly acted strangely whenever his personal life was brought up. Richard replied again, somewhat calmer.

"I mean, I have no where better to be. My life is so boring and meaningless, when I come up here I can think about other things. I'm not tied to my life of work and responsibility's here, and I just feel free. I'm glad I met you here, because when I come up here I can be the real me, and I have all the time in the world to get to know you. I feel full of life when I'm with you."

Richard looked away after that. Lying to her was so hard, though the last part of his sentence was partly true, he reasoned that he probably felt alive around her because she was his healer.

When he looked back up at her, the green orbs were full of hope. He felt a stab of pain. False hope.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" She smiled

Richard shook his head and tried to avoid any more eye contact. His desire to be around her was only because he craved company, that was all. At least, that's what he hoped it was. Anything more was dangerous to think about, to even consider it was pointless. In the end he would only end up hurting her.

Therefore, he had to speak the words, and make her see where she stood. It would hurt since he could tell she had growing feelings for him but it had to be done.

He looked up and faked a small smile "I'm really glad we're friends Kori."

The look in her eye changed. No longer were they full of hope, they became dull and saddened. Richard waited in silence for a moment until she responded with inner strength forced in her voice. "Yeah I agree."

Kori looked up and felt sadness twist in the pit of her stomach. But if Richard didn't want to be more than friends then she would just have to be content with their current relationship.

OOO

For the following weeks that followed Kori continued to see Richard every night. The two shared stories of their pasts, though Kori was still oblivious to Richards lies. Kori had put off her date with Xaviour for two weeks, and his persistence was something to be admired.

Though in the meantime Xaviour was becoming impatient. 'Ill' she said, 'tired' she said. He frowned and paced in his room, she was nothing but a tease.

Xaviour ran a hand through his hair "a darn hot tease." He muttered

But who was she to ignore him! He had been a perfect gentlemen despite his desire for her, and what had she done? Thrown his chivalry back in his face.

"That's it! She cant ignore me forever!" He grabbed his leather jacket and walked to the door before remembering that Kori lived in the same apartment building. He sighed and dropped his jacket before storming out the door and up the stairs. That was another thing, he had allowed her a room mate as well, he had even taken her to that girly fountain he knew she'd love.

Xaviour rolled his eyes. G_irls are so predictable, you show them one pretty thing and they're all over you._

Except this time it hadn't worked. Perhaps the reason he liked Kori so much was because she was a challenge, and that factor exceeded her hotness or foxy attitude.

He knocked on Kori's door and waited for a moment. Her dorky room mate Gar opened the door and Xaviour wasted no time in getting to the point. "Where is Kori and why has she been ignoring me!"

Gar blinked and scratched his head "I dunno."

Xaviour growled "What! How can you not know?"

Gar shrugged "I tend not to pay too much attention to what people say...what were we talking about again?" he asked innocently

Xaviours fists shook at his sides as he tried to keep a level head. In a tight and controlled voice he replied venomously "well when you see her, can you please tell her that I need to talk to her as soon as possible."

Gar yawned "hmm...you'll probably have to write that down, I don't think I can remember all that. Anyway could you hurry up? They're showing Clash of the Planets on television and your making me miss it."

Xaviour grit his teeth and felt anger bubble inside him. He quickly scribbled on a piece of paper his note and shoved it into Gars hands.

"Sorry if I made you miss your program." He said through clenched teeth.

Gar smiled brightly "no its fine, it doesn't start for another five minuets anyway. Thanks for the note dude!" He then closed the door in Xaviours face.

Xaviour nearly screamed out in frustration, but instead he broke his own rules about smoking in the building and pulled out a cigarette.

He walked down the hallway, taking a drag. He breathed out the smoke and growled under his breath. "I'm beginning to wonder if this is worth it."

The green haired man waited a few minuets before opening the door and peering around the corner to see if Xaviour was around. When he saw that it was all clear, he smiled and leaned against the door frame. "Man that guy is fun to annoy."

His smile dropped as he thought about Koris current location on the roof. _She must be spending time with that Richard guy_

Gar frowned. He didn't want anyone hurting Kori, and he knew nothing about this guy, it was time to see who he was.

He quickly closed the door and walked up the stairs to the roof.

OOO

Kori laughed, wiping some tears from her eyes at something funny Richard had said. Richard laughed along side her, and smiled at the pink tint in her cheeks. The past two weeks had gone better than he had expected. In truth, he thought that she would be more distant because he had told her that he wanted to be just friends. But she was just as open and kind as she had been before.

Richard honestly couldn't remember feeling so content. To just be in her presence took away his desire for company. However, his goal was never far from his mind, and he knew that his dream would be obtainable very soon.

He'd leave the roof by attaching his soul to Koris, and she'd help him figure out his past.

She was sure to trust him now, but if that was the case why couldn't he leave the roof already?

His eyes widened. _Of course! She needs to say it._

"Kori."

The said girl looked up, smiling "yes Richard?"

"We're good friends right?"

The question shocked her "yes of course we are. Why would you need to ask that?"

Richard scratched the back of his neck. How exactly was this supposed to go? Would she know that he had attached his soul to hers? How was he even supposed to know, its not like there was any guidance for this. If he even made the slightest mistake, it could result in her turning her back on him for good.

"Its just that, I thinking about how grateful I am to have met you. Your sweet and kind and caring, and you honestly care about me even though you don't know me very well. You've respected my privacy, but I think its time I told you who I am. Kori I-"

"Richard. You dont need to tell me.** I trust you**." She smiled

Richard gasped as he suddenly felt the bindings that held him to the roof snap and break off. He had never felt so free, so liberated. His soul was suddenly so much lighter and he felt so happy that he felt like he could fly.

His hand found the spot over where his heart used to be and smiled. It had finally happened, he was free.

Kori blinked and reached out, physically touching him. Richard froze, feeling the warmth of her hand on him. He could literally feel the life force within her, and feel her concern for him. "Richard are you alright?"

"I've never felt better." He whispered.

At that moment, the door to the roof opened. Gar stepped out and Richards head snapped up, his body going cold. _Oh no_ his mind began to panic. _Not now, not this way please._

Kori looked up and beamed "oh Gar hey! This is Richard, the guy I was telling you about." She gestured to Richard 'Richard this is Gar, my room mate.'

She looked back at Gar and noticed his pale face. Not only that, he looked shocked, confused and even...afraid.

"Kori..." Her best friend sucked in a deep breath, fear in his heart and eyes. "Who are you talking to?"

ooo

uh oooo. Richards in trouble now. Gosh I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever. I have now finished my GCSE's and have officially left school, so now I have all the time in the world to update.

My sincerest apologises for making you guys wait so long. But if you thought I had given up on this story I assure you that Id never do that, I wont ever leave a story unfinished.

Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, I'll understand if you don't wanna read anymore, cos it has been a long time. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (I named this chapter earth to show that Kori has now been brought back down to earth, and she has now realised that Richard isnt the perfect person she thought he was. :)


	8. Fire

Chapter 8 - Fire

Kori's first thought was that Gar was messing with her. It was just one of his jokes which she didn't get, that was all. She smiled easily, brushing off the comment like it wasn't anything more than an annoying insect.

"Gar you shouldn't joke around while being introduced to someone, its rude."

But Gar wasn't laughing, or even smiling. He stared at her like she had grown a second head, and Kori blinked in confusion. She looked at Richard

"Whats going on?"

Richard looked desperate as he felt panic tighten around him. "I'm so sorry Kori, but you have to believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you."

Kori turned to him "what do you mean? Would someone please tell me whats going on?"

Gar looked at his friend with sad eyes, fear and dread also reflected in their depths. "Kori...your...your talking to thin air!"

Kori laughed "don't be stupid, you can see him. Hes right here Gar, this joke is getting old."

Richard swallowed and closed his eyes. This would be painful. "It isn't a joke" he whispered, oh how he wished it was.

The green eyed girl looked between the two of them. Her heart slowly but surely got faster and faster as the wheels turned in her head.

"Kori, there's no one next to you. We're the only two up here...I think your confused or something, lets go back inside where-" Gar was cut off

"no! Gar stop this now, this is going too far! You mean to say that I'm just standing here talking to no one! Richards right here!" She pointed to the man next to her who had his head bowed in shame. The whirl of emotions he could feel from her was intoxicating, almost suffocating, but he accepted them. This was his fault and he knew it.

Kori looked at Richard "its not possible that Richards just a hallucination, I refuse to hear what your saying Gar!"

Gar's eyes widened. Had she totally lost the plot?

Richard looked up at her "Kori. The reason why Gar cant see me is because I don't exist."

Kori felt a burst of panic and alarm. He sounded so sincere, like he was telling the truth. But that wasn't possible, she had felt him, talked to him for nights on end. Her heart thudded and her blood pumped faster "I...I don't understand."

Tears came to her eyes as she raised her hands and covered her ears "I refuse to believe this! Its ridiculous! You two should hear yourselves. Your making it sound like I'm the crazy one here."

Richard touched her hand and made his hand only slightly visible so that she could see through him. When she looked up, she gasped and staggered back, snapping her hand away as though burned.

Richard lowered his hand sadly. "I'm so sorry, but I need your help, you see I'm-"

"No!" She screamed and backed away, the tears in her eyes falling. "How can you not exist? Did I just dream the last two weeks then?" She buried her head in her hands

"I'm I just going crazy?" She whispered

Gar put his hand on her shoulder "Kori. Right here and right now, can you really see someone else?"

Kori looked up at him, before nodding. Gar looked up worriedly "but I cant see him."

Kori wailed and closed her eyes, trying to wish away the man before her. He wasn't real, if that was the case then perhaps she could chose not to see him and he'd disappear. When she opened them, Richard was still there.

He stepped forward "Kori please. Don't turn away from me."

Kori backed away again "oh X'hal I really am going mad!" She looked at him steadily "whoever, or whatever you are, just leave me alone!"

She turned and ran to the door, looking over her shoulder at him. She whispered sadly "all this time, you were just a figment of my imagination. I knew you were too good to be true."

Kori pushed open the door and ran.

Gar stared after her, utterly confused. He then turned and looked around the roof, calling out "um...hey. If you really are real dude, and I cant see you, then I think whats best for Kori is for you to leave her alone. Shes been going through allot and most likely your just a hallucination she created to help her. If that's the case then I'm just an idiot talking to himself on the roof."

Gar laughed nervously and turned, walking away, unable to see the broken man that knelt on the ground. Richard closed his eyes and tried to forget the pain that swamped through Kori. She had thrown herself onto her bed, feeling like her heart had been wrenched from her chest.

Richard's shoulders shook as realisation dawned on him. He had been so scarred of Kori realising the truth and turning her back on him that he had lied to her, to protect her. But in doing so he had actually succeeded in achieving what he had dreaded would happen. If he had told her from the start what he was, then perhaps this wouldn't have happened.

Richard ran a hand through his hair and wished so much that he could cry. Perhaps then it would prove that there was still a human side to him. He wished so much that he had been honest, but most of all he wished that he hadn't of hurt Kori.

He rose to his feet and with shaky legs stepped forward. The ghost was finding it hard to accept and deal with the foreign emotions that plagued him. Kori's cries rang in his ears as he stopped, facing the door that he hated.

Richard cleared his mind and closed his eyes, putting one foot forward and walking through the door that had separated him from the outside. He opened his eyes once he had crossed the barrier, and looked down. He thought that once he had crossed the barrier he would be happy, but it brought him no joy in knowing that he was only there because he had tricked Kori.

Richard tried not to think of himself as a selfish person, he had hoped that in his life he was giving and kind. Sighing he walked until he was in Kori's apartment and sat down on her floor. Gar was trying in vein to talk to Kori through the door but she ignored him. Running a hand through his green hair, Gar decided to leave her be for the night and try again tomorrow.

The lights turned off and Richard was once again left alone in the dark.

OOO

The morning sun shone through the curtains to Kori's bedroom. When the rays settled on her tear stained cheeks and delicately touched her eyes, Kori awoke groggily. Sitting up in bed, she had never felt so confused in all her life. Not even when her family moved to America and she was bombarded with such strange sights and sounds. The life and people were so different, but she never thought she'd start seeing hallucinations from the stress of the country.

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Something wasn't right, Richard had been so real, how could he just be a figment of her imagination?

Deciding to leave her bed, Kori got dressed and was comforted by the thought that she wouldn't have to see Richard unless she went to the roof.

However when she opened the door she was startled to see Richard leaning against the wall in her living room. His blue eyes connected with hers and Kori stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey Kori! I'm glad your up, do you want some pancakes?" Came the cheerful voice of Gar in the kitchen.

He turned to look at Kori who was staring at nothing in particular. Gar gulped and hoped she wasn't seeing that imaginary guy again "urr...you okay?"

Kori blinked and focused on Gar "yeah, I'm fine." She avoided looking at Richard again and walked past him, Richard watched her go and decided to talk to her later when she was alone.

Kori sat down and began to eat her breakfast.

Gar spoke up hesitantly "Kori. About what happened last night-"

"I'm alright Gar, you don't have to worry. I don't need help or medication or anything like that, as you said I was just stressed. I'm perfectly fine now." Kori interrupted him and Richard frowned.

Gar didn't consider himself very bright at school, but he was proud to say that he could tell when people were lying. His forest green eyes took in her shaky hands and how she was intensely focused on the pattern on the table cloth. She was trying to avoid looking at something, and that told Gar that she was still seeing that guy.

He cleared his throat awkwardly "well, you have been spending allot of time on that roof. Maybe you should spend some time with someone other than me and that...thing you see. Xaviour called round for you, hes an arrogant dude but maybe you should go on that date with him."

Kori swallowed and looked away. She hadn't been very polite to Xaviour lately, she didn't know how he'd react to seeing her again. She looked up and nodded "alright, I'll go see him."

Gar nodded with approval, and Richard narrowed his eyes. Xaviour? Where had he heard that name before?

OOO

Kori walked briskly to Xaviours apartment, trying to ignore the man that was following her. Richard easily kept up with her and tried to explain.

"Kori. I'm sorry you had to find out about me the way you did last night."

"Not real. Not real, your not real." Kori muttered to herself.

Richard sighed "I am real, its just that I'm a...well I guess you can call me a ghost."

Kori's eyes snapped open and fear suddenly swamped through her. Richard, who could now feel everything she could tried to calm her.

"There's no reason to fear me. I need your help, that's why I tried to gain your trust."

Kori avoided looking at him, but she replied and Richard took that as a good sign. "Why am I the only person who can see you?"

"Because your my healer. The only person who can help me find out why I cant move on, why I'm stuck here. Please Kori, once you've helped me I'll leave you alone for good." He begged desperately

Kori stopped walking and Richard felt a deep sense of anger now bubbling inside her. She clenched her hands and whirled to face him

"so you knew you would disappear once I helped you? Didn't you ever consider my feelings! Does this mean that everything you said to me, was just a lie?"

Richard looked down and Kori's eyes widened

"you so just wanted to use me." She said quietly, more to herself than him.

Richard stepped forward and tried to apologise but Kori turned around and walked away. The ghost closed his eyes and prayed silently _alright. You've denied me an answer for so long, the least you can do now is help me. I never meant to hurt Kori, but because you've ignored me for so long I had to lie to get what I wanted. Now shes hurt and confused, and I want to help her understand, but how can I do that if you wont help me?_

He got no reply, as usual. However when he stepped forward he noticed a blank piece of paper on the floor, and he had the oddest notion to pick it up. Richard frowned as he touched the surface of the paper and realised that he hadn't needed to use emotion to pick it up. He didn't feel drained or even tired from touching it.

He smiled as he held the paper and let it fall before he walked on to find Kori. He didn't know how this could help him yet, but it was a valid asset that he was grateful to have. _Thank you_ he said silently.

Kori had reached Xaviours door and was now knocking on it furiously. Her pent up anger at Richard was getting the best of her and she tried to take a deep calming breath. Richard was not going to win, she wasn't going to just curl up and cry because he had hurt her feelings. She was going to take the high road and blow off some steam with Xaviour. Well that was if he could forgive her for ignoring him.

Xaviour finally opened the door and rose an eyebrow at the grinning Kori. Usually she looked so displeased to see him.

"Xaviour, Gar told me what you said last night. I'm so sorry for ignoring you and I well...would you like to go out tonight?" Kori said quickly

Richard rolled his eyes and looked up at the man named Xaviour. He frowned to himself, this man looked very familiar, but the memory was foggy.

Xaviour smirked to himself, so she had finally seen sense. "Of course Cutie, after all I was the one who asked you first. What time?"

Kori blushed and looked up, but upon doing so she saw that annoying smirk was on his face. She grimaced, realising that she still didn't like Xaviour. _But Im not going to let that stop me, Richard is not going to stop me from having a social life._

Richard caught the hungry glint in Xaviours eyes. He clenched his hands into fists _this guy just wants her for a one night deal. I'm not going to let that happen._

"How does six sound?" Kori tried to say as pleasantly as she could.

Xaviour smiled "I'll be there, and trust me, you'll have the time of your life."

Kori smiled and walked away. Richard watched her go and then turned to look at Xaviour who also watched her. He grinned to himself in victory and closed the door, Richard glared at him before leaving. _That guy is in for a night of hell if he tries anything._

Richard smirked to himself and followed Kori.

The day went on very much like how it had started. Kori ignored Richard, and he sat silently while Gar played video games.

Six o clock came around slowly for Richard, who was ecstatic to see that he hadn't faded into the darkness once all day. He had actually seen the sun, the beautiful blue sky and heard the birds sing and traffic roar. He made no attempt to talk to Kori, because he knew she would just ignore him if he did.

For Kori, six o clock didn't come around quick enough. She was tired of having to pretend things were fine when they clearly weren't. A ghost was following her around, no more like a very ignorant ghost who didn't care which human life he ruined. Kori glared at the t.v imagining the times she had spent with Richard. She had told him some of her most private secrets, and whether he be man or monster lying was still lying. She still wasn't quite sure if Richard was even real, and whether he was just created by her as some sort of fantasy.

Kori got up and went to get dressed while Gar made engine noises as he played a racing game. Richard crossed his arms and waited, impatiently tapping his foot. Although he had left the roof, he was no closer to discovering who he was before he died.

But after half an hour and the clocks hand reached up to six, several things happened all at once. A knock sounded from the door, just as Kori's own door opened and Richards eyes widened. Had he been alive, he was sure his heart would have been thudding wildly. Staring at the lady in red, his mind clicked and he remembered something from long ago.

He could smell the wine that he had drank that night, and he could recall the way she had walked into the room. She too had been dressed in red, but her eyes weren't beautiful and warm in green. They were cold and empty blue ones, but the most important thing about the flash back was that Richard could hear the name he had spoken.

_"Barbra."_

Richard blinked and was brought back to the present day when he heard Kori talking to Xaviour by the door. He took in Kori's beauty and the way her hair flowed like fire. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen, he shook his head and suddenly panicked when he saw that Kori was walking away with Xaviour.

He quickly followed just as Kori looked back to see if he was still there. She glared at him and begged him in her mind to just go away. Richard understand her feelings but he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. So instead of leaving he smiled and waved which annoyed her to no end.

Xaviour took in Kori's appearance and smiled "you look lovely in that red dress cutie."

Kori smiled "thank you X, so where are we going?"

Xaviour smoothly opened the door for her which led outside. "A place I know which I think you'll like. Its quiet too so we wont be disturbed."

Kori nodded and glanced at Richard who walked at her side calmly.

"Yeah that sounds good." _No interruptions Richard _She frowned

Richard smiled innocently and followed them into the restaurant, tonight would be very interesting indeed.

ooo

Yeah I know it was kinda boring but I promise that the next chapter will be great! A warning though to people who like Xaviour, because hes about to get seriously embarrassed for reasons he doesn't know why. A certain invisible phantom will be causing mischief for reasons he doent quite know himself and what will happen to Kori now? Hehe I hope you look forward to the next chapter, cos I will!

I hoped this chapter wasnt too boring, but at least Kori now knows what Richard is. 

please review, they make me happy!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Air

Chapter 9 - Air

The girl in the red dress sat down at the table, across from Xaviour Redd. Richard had to make do with standing over their table, unseen by Xaviour but seen by Kori, much to her dismay. She begged him with her eyes to leave, but Richard paid no attention and was merely content with observing them, for now.

Xaviour opened the menu and scanned the meals with bored eyes. The main thing about dates was to impress the girl, but how could he do that when Kori didn't trust him? His hazel eyes glanced up to look at her. Right now she was just pretending to be sweet for some unknown reason, she actually seemed nervous and on edge.

His eyes narrowed in thought, had something happened earlier that had shaken her up?

Since she was sure there was no need to impress Xaviour, she said "I'll just have the pizza."

Perhaps it was a good thing that she felt that way around him, there wasn't any need to strive for his approval. If she were on a date with Richard, she would be inclined to have something less laid back_. But why did I decide to wear such a beautiful dress? _She thought to herself.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll have the same."

When the waitress walked to their tables they ordered their meals along with red wine.

Richard noticed Xaviour eyeing the waitress as she walked away. His fists clenched at his sides as Kori looked up and smiled "so Xaviour, may I ask why you've been wanting to go out on a date with me for so long? Most guys wouldn't bother."

"Im not most guys." He took a sip of his drink and smiled

"don't you have allot of attention from guys? I didn't think me asking you out was such a crime."

Richard rolled his eyes and looked at Kori "how can you stand this guy? Hes a total slime ball."

Kori glared up at him "leave me alone!" She hissed

Xaviour rose an eyebrow in confusion "pardon?"

Kori blinked and blushed scarlet "they never leave me alone! Urr...that's why I don't like going out on dates, they all turn out to be total jerks."

The man across from her nodded in understanding "so that's why you were so..."

"rude? Yeah I'm sorry about that." Kori swirled her hair around her finger in nervousness, the last time she had been on a date, it hadn't exactly gone well.

A hand suddenly stopped her fidgeting, and Kori looked up at Xaviour who smiled in a very charming way. Richard narrowed his eyes as Xaviours rough palm stroked Kori's tenderly. This guy was using every trick in the book and Kori was falling for it.

_I have to do something_ Richard thought.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me Cutie. I wont bite." Xaviour's hazel eyes looked into Kori's green ones, who had completely forgotten about Richards company. She was leaning closer in fact, without noticing and inwardly Xaviour smirked. It had been awhile since he had charmed a women, or even had one in his bed. His play boy days, those days when he used to be popular and admired were long gone thanks to his best friends disappearance.

But just as Kori's lips were in reach, the red wine bottle tipped over with a bang on the table, and the liquid poured down onto Xaviours lap. He gave a cry of outrage and stood up, completely humiliated.

Kori blinked and then frowned looking over at Richards innocent face. Glaring at him with the best death glare she could muster, she tried to make Xaviour feel less embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Xaviour, it will stain unless you pour some white wine over them, but I have a feeling you don't want to get any more wine on you than you do now." She laughed "best to just leave it, don't let it ruin our night." Kori smiled sweetly and Richard frowned in disapproval.

Xaviour, who was startled by the wine and even more shocked about Kori's kind tone blinked and nodded slowly.

_This is a disaster, very smooth idiot._ He thought to himself before replying

"Sure thing Kori. I'm just going to the bathroom to see if I can get cleaned off a bit."

A blushing Xaviour clumsily made his way out of the room and into the men's toilets. Richard watched him go and then turned to Kori

"wow, what a catch. You are aware that hes a loser and hes just using you?"

Kori narrowed her eyes at him "what the hell are you doing Richard! Your ruining my date on purpose!"

"well excuse me for trying to protect you from users like that. I was under the impression that you liked intelligent guys, not some loser wanting a one night stand." Richard shot back

Kori looked down, slightly hurt from his comment. When she spoke again, her tone was quieter and filled with a secret pain "the last guy I liked just wanted to use me as well. Maybe that's the kind of guy I'm drawn to, but that doesn't mean you get to decide who I can and cant date."

Richard's eyes softened and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sat down opposite her "I never meant to hurt you Kori. I'm sorry for lying to you. Even if you wont forgive me, the situation if different, I'm not some guy just after your body. I really need your help, I'm just confused and desperate that's why I acted the way I did."

Kori tried to will herself not to listen, she didn't trust Richard, but she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. He was a ghost after all.

She looked up at him "your no different from Xaviour in reality Richard."

The ghost sighed and nodded "yeah, I guess we are similar." He frowned in thought "its like I knew him though, I cant...I cant remember from where but hes familiar to me. This whole situation is familiar."

Kori's green eyes widened "what do you mean?"

Richard put his hand to his head, feeling a dull ache in his mind as he tried to piece things together. "Its like I used to do what hes doing right now. Charming girls and drinking, partying. I...cant believe I did that, but its like it fits."

He looked away sadly "maybe the reason why I used you is because I used everyone when I was alive."

Kori's heart clenched and her hand nearly moved to touch his. Nearly, but she didn't do it. Instead she brushed back her hair from her face and thought for a moment.

"If I ask him some questions, do you promise to leave us alone and not annoy Xaviour?"

Richard's blue eyes blinked and he hid his hand from her sight as he said "I promise." He crossed his fingers as Kori nodded and Xaviour rejoined them. Richard quickly stood back up, having to walk through Xaviour as he did so.

Xaviour sat back down, the stain still on him, but he had managed to calm himself and get back to trying to charm Kori.

The waitress walked over with their meal and placed it in front of them before walking away.

Kori took a piece of pizza and eyed the bottle of mustard next to her. She picked up the yellow bottle and began squirting large amounts of mustard all over the pizza until it was completely covered.

Xaviour blinked a few times and hesitantly picked up a piece of pizza himself. "I'm guessing you like mustard." He asked awkwardly

Richard smiled fondly at Kori, who gave off the appearance as a hot young single girl, who was sensible and kind. Koris antics however were more childish and fun, but he liked that. She was different and herself.

Kori grinned "oh yes, I love it to death." She took a big bite out of it, heedless of the mustard that now covered most of her chin and lips. While she chewed, she wondered how she could possibly bring up the subject of Richard.

Xaviour hesitantly took a bite out of his own pizza slice, a little grossed out by Koris love of mustard.

Richard, whether by his curiosity about the taste of food, or his longing for touch, reached out without realising. His pale fingers touched the side of Kori's mouth who jumped at the contact and looked up at him.

Xaviour looked up "are you alright Kori?"

Richard shook his head and brought his hand away, mumbling "sorry" under his breath. Kori blinked and focused on Xaviour "yes, fine. Actually I was wondering Xaviour, what do you do for a living?" She dabbed her lips with her napkin, wiping away the mustard.

Richard looked at the man seated at the table "perhaps I knew him from work?"

Kori nodded slightly at the ghost as Xaviour replied.

"I currently work in a bar." He chuckled bitterly to himself "life's never been more glamorous."

Kori furrowed her eye brows "was there a time before that, where you enjoyed a better job?"

Xaviour smirked "your sharp Cutie. Yeah I did, I used to work for Wayne Enterprises."

_Wayne Enterprises._ The words pierced through Richards mind and he gasped, his hands going to his head.

_"loosen up Richard. You take work way too seriously." _Words echoed from long ago as the room began to spin, Kori didn't notice Richards reaction as she asked "Wayne Enterprises, that's owned by Bruce Wayne isn't it?"

"yeah, I used to work with his adoptive son Richard."

_Adoptive son_ Richard cried out in pain, as memories flooded back, piercing his mind like needles.

He suddenly saw a bar in front of him, and looking over he saw Xaviour sitting next to him. The memory was faded at the edges, like he was tipsy from alcohol consumption.

_Xaviour smirked "you'll get promoted and eventually own the company yourself, there's no question about it. Why are you so stressed? Drink, find a girl to entertain you or something."_

_Richard rolled his eyes, cluching the glass of wine, or was it vodka, or...oh he couldn't remember._

_"Its not that simple. Ive been doing this for so long Xaviour, its boring. I need a challenge, something different than just those three things you've mentioned. That's all I have in my life to satisfy me, drink, girls and work."_

_"I thought that did satisfy you?" Xaviour rose an eyebrow in confusion._

_"It did. But I don't know anymore...I'll never be seen as anything more than Bruce's son will I? Your right, I will get promoted, whether I deserve it or not." He hiccuped and rested his head on the bar, slumping into it in depression._

_"Whats the point in it all?" He whispered miserably._

The memory faded away and he fell to the floor in a heap. Kori, who was alarmed by Richards fall, suddenly felt helpless as she couldn't help him without causing a scene.

Richard clutched his stomach for a moment until the last waves of dizziness faded away. He looked up at the man whom he had considered his best friend for so long, and yet he couldn't place the faded feeling of anger towards him.

Was there a reason why he felt so hostile toward Xaviour whenever he touched Kori?

He was doing so right then. Xaviours hand was on hers, as if he wanted pity. Richard narrowed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Even if he was angry, he had no reason to be. From that last memory, it showed him that Xaviour had been there as his drinking buddy, a fellow bachelor who had no idea what he wanted from life.

Richard realised that he should have felt pity for him, not contempt.

"He disappeared a year ago. No one ever found him and his father isolated himself because of it. The enterprise is still going but Bruce stays out of the public eye. I was fired not long after Richard disappeared."

Kori looked down and didn't shy away from hos touch "that's horrible. I wonder...I wonder what happened to him."

A strange look crossed Xaviours face which both Kori and Richard caught before it slipped away as if it had never been there. "I have no idea. He was a good friend."

Xaviour remembered an old trick that Richard himself used to employ when charming women. He would tell a sad story, much like Xaviour had just done, and then kiss the women's hand. This would then turn the women's pity for him into the need to comfort him, and he could kiss Kori.

He kissed her hand gently and Kori blushed. Richard felt like throwing up as he watched, his hands shaking at his sides.

Leaning forward again, Xaviour was finally able to capture Kori's lips with his own. And though they tasted like mustard, it was the sweetest kiss he could have asked for.

Kori was hesitant, but it would be rude not to respond wouldn't it? It had been so long since she had been kissed, and the sudden feeling of loneliness swept over her. Yes, she had been lonely for so long. She hated that feeling, and right in the moment she gave into it and kissed him back.

Xaviour pulled away, smiling "see, wasn't so bad was it?"

His head was unexpectedly shoved forward, right into his pizza. The most alarming thing about that abrupt shove into the food, was that that hand on his head was too large to be Kori's, and far too cold. Very cold.

Richard removed his hand and stepped back, his expression was venomous to say the least. His blue eyes lit up by the candle light in a way that was both frightening and enchanting.

Kori gasped and Xaviour's head rose from the plate, his face covered in tomato and cheese. To say that he was annoyed was a definite understatement.

"What the hell just happened?" He attempted to wipe off the food and Kori felt a bubble of laughter rise up inside her. She held it back firmly "I have no idea. Are you alright?"

He growled "this is the second thing that's happened! What is with this night!"

Kori blinked and then remembered what had happened on her last date. Her sudden movements and odd behaviour... she looked up at Richard with a scowl.

_Do you have something to do with that as well you phantom?_

Xaviour sighed "sorry, I will be right back, again." He left the table and Kori drank from her wine

"you totally broke your promise Richard. Richard?" She lowered her drink, looking around for the said ghost who was nowhere in sight.

Xaviour complained to himself as he washed his face, "damn cursed night, stupid sexy girl with her bad luck towards me. I mean Ive been a perfect gentlemen, why does this keep happening to me?"

His eyes closed as the water got to his eyes. As he raised his head, wiping the moisture from his face and eye lids, his blurred vision slowly cleared.

Instead of the mirror showing only his reflection, a second man stood behind him. One with cold blue eyes, jet black hair and a familiar stern expression. Xaviours eyes widened "Richard!"

He was suddenly grabbed and thrown against the bathroom wall. But though he felt the tight grip on his clothes, he saw nothing infront of him when he looked. He looked over at the mirror and could see Richard again "what the hell is happening?"

Richard frowned "I have no idea why I feel this rage towards you Redd, but if you ever touch Kori again, I wont hesitate to make your life a world of pain."

The voice seemed so far away, like Richard wasn't really right in front of Xaviour. Xaviour looked at his friends reflection "man...where have you been. Whats happened to you?"

Without touching him, Richard was able to send a cold chill into Xaviours body and direct it at his neck as if he was holding it. "I wont repeat myself. Stay away from her."

Xaviour chocked "dude, I never meant what happened with Barbra honest! I cant believe your still angry about it!"

Richard blinked and took away the cold from the mans body. Xaviour gasped and fell to the floor, panting heavily. When he looked up, Richard was gone.

Kori placed her drink down and looked around worriedly. After a few moments, there was a gust of cool air and Richard was standing next to her once again.

Kori gave him a stern expression "where did you go? Whats happened?"

Her questions echoed Xaviours, and Richard's anger was growing stronger by the second. He grabbed her arm "we're leaving. Now."

Kori blinked and gasped as Richard pulled her up firmly, leading her out of the restaurant. When they were outside and away from the odd stares Kori had received, she tried to pull her arm away.

"Richard what are you doing! I cant just leave Xaviour!"

Richard said nothing, his steps going steady as he continued to pull her along. Pieces of memory kept coming back of the women in the red dress, Barbra. She resembled Kori so closely.

_But shes not, nor never will be her. Let go of your anger Richard, let the hurt come forward. Your in pain, let her heal you._

Richard stopped and felt his shoulders shake. What was this feeling that was overwhelming him? Sorrow? No, it was stronger than that, like an agonising pain. He didn't know why he was so upset, in fact he thought he was acting completely crazy.

His hurt and confusion built up and Kori looked at him with worry. His hand that was holding her arm was shaking and was cold to the touch. She placed her hand over his and Richards eyes snapped open as she stroked it soothingly.

"Richard. Its alright, I dont know whats happened, but I do know that your hurt and sad right now. Why dont you tell me whats going on?"

Richard closed his eyes, remembering what it was like to cry. "I remember why I hate that man so much now. He slept with the one women that I loved."

Kori looked up at him "oh Richard..."

"You remind me of her, she wore a dress just like that one the night she told me. I think that's the night I died. I'm sorry for my behaviour Kori, I let my anger get the better of me. That situation was so similar, I couldn't stand him touching you, kissing you like that."

Kori's eyes lowered as she felt a twinge of pain. "So you weren't jealous of me and him? You were just jealous and angry because of what happened years ago. It was like I was the women you loved all over again."

Richard released her arm and walked over the a brick wall. He rested his hand and head against it, sorrow and past pain clinging to him. "Yes" he whispered.

Kori touched her arm where he had held it and regarded him with warm emerald eyes. Richard heard footsteps before he felt two arms slide around his torso. Kori hugged him from behind and rested her head on his back "I'm sorry for what happened to you Richard." She said quietly

"It must have hurt you more than anything. But you have to realise Richard that I'm not her, I'm here for you now. I wasn't before because I thought you were just some selfish phantom, but now I see that you hurt and confused. I don't want to see you suffering Richard, so Ive decided..."

Richard stood stiffly as Kori closed her eyes "I will help you."

It went beyond her desire for Richard to like her as she did him. Now that she knew he had no real emotions for her, and merely saw her as a shadow of his past, the last twinge of hope left in her was gone. It was futile anyway he was a ghost after all.

Now that she had seen the broken and confused man in front of her, her compassionate nature felt like she had no choice but to help him.

So she put her needs aside and tried to shove her deeper pain and affections aside for him.

Richard closed his eyes and put his hand over hers "I'm sorry that you had to be the one I cursed with my presence star."

Kori stepped away from him "dont be silly. It'll be okay now Richard you'll see. I'll help you discover your past."

Richard looked up at the stars. "No matter how painful?"

Kori merely nodded as she looked up at the heavens above as well. The two didn't notice a figure watching them from the shadows, one who could hear Kori's one sided conversation and who knew that she wasn't talking to herself. Xaviour frowned and turned, walking away.

Things were certainly starting to get twisted and strange. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, the spark of the lighter flashing his worried hazel eyes as he walked away into the darkness.

ooo

So did ya like it? I hope you did ^^ I enjoyed writing this chapter, just cos I like it when people embarrass themselves. XD

Please review!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Bond

Chapter 10 - Bond

Gar Logan walked down the streets of Jump City, sighing every so often. His room mate and good friend was hallucinating, he had no job, no girlfriend. Worse still, no money, and that meant no tofu.

He peered into a shop window, but even the notice board inside was empty. Gar growled in annoyance and ran a hand through his green hair. "I'll take it! Any job, doing anything! Just give me a sign!" He yelled in desperation, receiving some odd looks from people passing by.

As he sighed again and was about to walk back to the apartment, something caught his eye.

It wasn't anything particularly amazing, just a petite little corner shop. It looked old fashioned, the inside so dark that you couldn't tell it was a book shop until you read the sign.

Gar tilted his head to the side "Raven's book shop."

He thought for a moment, wondering if it was worth going into such a creepy looking shop. _You just said you wanted a job, anything at all. You need the money, so just go ask. Even if the supervisor is Frankenstein._

Gar chuckled to himself as he thought about working in a shop full of monsters. He crossed the road and squinted inside the store window. He took a deep breath "okay if this store is rundown with zombies, you just bring out your torch and blind them. Or if its owned by vampires, you shake that free sample of salt you got from that store and burn them. Or I could-"

"Are you going inside or not?" Came a bored voice.

Gar shrieked and fell against the window in shock. Looking up, he had to rub his eyes to see if she was truly there. The women cloaked in dark colours was truly the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Her violet hair was long as it fell elegantly around her shoulders, her eyes that were now glaring at him were also a deep purple. Gar blinked and grinned, slipping slightly as he tried to stand up

"yeah sure am. Are you coming too?" He asked, smiling brightly.

The women narrowed her eyes in annoyance "I was, but now I know that you'll be joining me I'm having second thoughts."

Gar felt like he had just told a terrible joke and that no one was laughing. Obviously this women was used to being cold to people, and Gar certainly felt the chill of her icy glare.

He smiled anyway, after all this girl was hot, and hotness beat weirdness.

The women rolled her eyes at the grinning idiot and brushed past him, opening the door and walking inside. Gar followed her and looked around inside.

It really was a book store...but it looked like one of those creepy library's that Dracula owned or something. The books themselves were covered with cobwebs, the titles of the books older still. The feel of the place was unwelcoming, just like the women who silently walked to the back of the store, pushing the beads that hung in the doorway aside.

Gar was left alone and he awkwardly scuffed his feet, feeling very out of place.

A single candle was suddenly lit to Gars right side and he jumped at the light and the girl who sat at the desk. "Hi there, welcome to Raven's bookstore, how may I help you?" She said cheerfully, her pink slitted eyes observing him.

He blinked and pointed at her in awe "how the heck did you get there!" He swore that nothing had been there just a second ago.

"huh? I was here when you came in. Anyways my name is Jenny Hex, how do you do?" She smiled and a familiar bored voice answered her

"don't talk to the village idiot Jinx. Hes not welcome here, not with such a small perspective on things." The violet eyed girl walked back into the room, glaring at a confused Gar.

"Hey I do have a good perspective on things! I'm smart enough to know that you cant attract customers into a store like this! I mean you might like the whole Goth look but seriously, its creepy." He looked at her, who seemed so at ease with the dark surroundings, like a raven in a graveyard.

His eyes widened and he smiled "oh! Your Raven right! The dude who owns this store!"

Ravens eyes narrowed in annoyance and Jenny giggled. "Yeah that's her, but who are you stranger?"

Raven answered before Gar could "his name is Gar Logan."

Gar stared at her in shook "whoa! How did you do that?"

The women rolled her eyes again, before turning to walk away once more. A hand was suddenly on her shoulder and Ravens eyes flashed as she read his memories. She didn't mean to, it was just a side affect at having physic powers. But through his memories she saw the red headed girl, and his concerns about her hallucinating.

Ravens eyes widened _so that's the healer who will help Richard. Hm, it seems shes struggling with the gift, I might have to get involved after all._

She turned to look at the now serious looking Gar. _This juvenile little boy has no idea how to help her, but if the only way to help her is though him then..._

"Look I know you don't like me but-"

"your hired." Raven said in the same bored tone.

"What! But I didn't even ask, how did-"

"Start tomorrow at nine o'clock. Don't be late. Oh and I'd prefer it if you called me Rachel Roth, good day." With that said Raven turned away and disappeared behind the curtain of beads.

Gar stared dumbly after her, and Jenny smiled as he grinned, showing his strange teeth. He punched a fist in the air in success, forgetting about Jenny and laughing "oh yeah! I got a job!"

He turned and then noticed Jenny, turning a shade of red "uhh...nice meeting you Jen"

Gar then ran out of the creepy store, leaving behind the two gifted girls alone. Jenny looked behind the curtain, fixing her hair as she said "my my Raven, Ive never seen you take an interest in a guy before."

Ravens cold tone answered "I have no interest in that simple minded fool. His room mate is Kori, that healer girl who you followed. I want to help her, not him."

Jenny smiled like a Cheshire cat "and its not because he thought you were totally cute? It never hurts to indulge yourself in a little dating."

The dark physic didn't answer and Jenny sighed "look I know your scarred to because of your father-"

"that's enough Jinx." Cutting off any further conversation on the topic.

OOO

Kori typed on her laptop quickly, scanning through the names connected with Wayne Enterprises. Richard, who was hovering over her shoulder, sighed in annoyance. "Nothing. Xaviour said Wayne Enterprises was still a working company right? Then why isn't there any search results?"

Kori ran a hand through her hair "I don't know, whenever I look it either says that it isn't a valid search or it just goes to this company called Wilson Industries."

Richard frowned "well maybe if you type in my name something will come up."

Kori hit the enter button, but again there was no article about his disappearance. Richard growled to himself "Its like I never existed!"

Kori put her hand on his arm "its alright Richard, we'll find out some other way. I'm sure there's some information on you somewhere." She smiled in encouragement, trying to ignore the strange feeling that she felt from touching his skin. It was cold, but the sensation was like electricity travelling through her veins from that one touch. Richard looked down at her and smiled

"yeah, thanks. I guess your right, its just frustrating."

The door suddenly swung open and in came Gar grinning like a mad man. Kori looked up "where have you been? And why are you smiling like that?"

"I got a job!" He smiled and Kori's face broke into a smile

"really? That's great, where at?"

"This creepy bookstore down town. I start tomorrow!" Gar brought out a tub of tofu "lets celebrate!"

Richard eyed the tub in the scrawny and annoying hands of Kori's room mate. He looked at Kori "why does he even like that stuff? It looks flavorless and disgusting to me, and I cant even eat."

Kori giggled and then smiled patiently at Gar "hey Gar, I need a new book to read anyway. I'll drop by tomorrow to see how your doing. Just don't mess this one up."

Gar smiled sheepishly "I wont, but seriously you don't have to worry. The girl who owns the place wont stand for any trouble from me I'm sure, she hates my guts."

The red headed girl and her green haired friend enjoyed a night of quiet celebration. For awhile now, all they had had was bad luck, but after this small success they promised themselves that it would be the start of good times to come.

Richard watched them and smiled sadly. To be so carefree, to be alive and only worry about where the next pay check was coming from was what it meant to be human. Richard tried to ignore how empty he felt watching them laugh and have fun.

In particular he watched as Kori's eyes would light up and her hand would travel to her lips as she giggled. He smiled to himself, she would have a good life, find a good man to take care of her and make her happy. He felt bad for intruding on her life, but he figured the sooner he found out about his past the sooner he'd leave her to get on with her life.

He couldn't quite place why he felt a tug at his insides whenever he thought of leaving Kori.

His blue eyes watched her for a moment _perhaps it wont be as easy as I imagine for me to leave you Kori. But when the time comes, it'll be whats best for you._

OOO

Kori Anders walked down the street looking like your average young lady. Accept that's not counting the ghost she had following her, who looked at the people passing by. Richard sighed "why do you need a book anyway?"

Kori smiled "I know you want me to find out about your past Richard but a girls gotta read."

Richard frowned _its not that, now instead of talking to you you'll be reading._

The city was filled with people because it was Saturday, and the bright sunshine brought out the crowds. Kori had to stop for a moment as people walked by, some pushing impatiently. Richard merely stood there as people walked through him and Kori shook her head watching him.

"I swear I'll never get used to that."

Richard smiled but before he could say anything, an excitable voice spoke up. "Mommy, mommy! Look at that lady, she must be a magician huh, look at that magic trick! You can see that mans reflection but he's no where in sight! How'd she do it mommy?"

A lady and her son looked over at a startled Richard and Kori. Kori looked at the shop window and sure enough Richards refection was there. To anyone else, they couldn't see that he was in fact standing on the street.

The lady gasped in awe "oh my that's amazing. The circus is in town though so I'm not surprised, you must be that illusionist they have correct?"

Kori gulped and she nodded "I sure am" she said nervously. "And right now, I'm going to make the illusion disappear, along with myself!"

Kori made a break for it, running as fast as she could from the bystanders who began clapping as soon as they saw the mans reflection disappear. Kori ran until she reached the corner of the street, running behind it and peering back to check they weren't following her.

She turned to the ghost and glared "how could you not tell me people could see your reflection!"

"I don't know, I guess I forgot." Richard said sheepishly

"Well isn't that convenient!"

"Look Ive had allot on my mind lately." He shot back

"Well can you please include me in your thoughts once in awhile! Believe it or not this isn't exactly easy as it is, and your not helping by with holding important information!" Kori clenched her hands into fists, her fiery temper getting the better of her.

The ghost fell silent, and he looked away quietly. Kori sighed and rubbed her head "sorry I didn't mean to snap."

"You have every right to. I don't feel merry about taking over your life either but that's just the way it is. If I find out anything else I'll tell you straight away star." Richard turned to see a small corner shop, tucked away almost out of sight. For some reason he felt drawn to it.

"thanks...hey are you alright?" She caught the far away look on his face.

Richard closed his eyes and shook his head out of the daze "uh yeah...isn't that the shop Gars working at?"

Kori looked over at the book shop "Ravens book shop? Yep that's the one, lets go." She walked over the road, Richard following her, feeling the pull getting stronger.

As Kori opened the door and walked in, seeing Gar hard at work dusting the cobwebs, Richards blue eyes connected with calm violet ones. A flash of memory sparked in Richards mind

_A women was standing in front of him. She was dressed in dark blues and greys colours, her hair hung loosely and her violet eyes kind. Richard frowned and stood up, staring at the mysterious women in front of him._

_"My name is Rachel Roth, young spirit." Her voice was dull and unemotional, like she had said the same thing over and over._

_Richards eyes widened "spirit! What do you mean?"_

_Rachel sighed "I know this must be confusing for you, but I cant give you the answers you seek. That is something you have to discover with your healer."_

_Richard ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Confusing is right, what do you mean a healer? What's a healer?"_

_Rachel suddenly looked sad for a moment, almost like she was pitying him. Richard grit his teeth in frustration. This women was explaining nothing._

_"Your healer will help you to figure out who you are, and what has happened to you. You must wait for them, and learn patience if you are to get what you want and find the answers you seek."_

_"But.. you said spirit. What am I now? Are you saying that I...I..."_

_But Rachel was slowly fading away, the light dimming. Richard called out in desperation "Wait, don't leave me! Cant I just come with you? I don't want to be alone."_

_Rachel vanished completely, but her voice remained behind. "Sometimes being alone can teach you the value of companionship. Now you must learn the lessons you failed to understand through your life. To get your questions answered about yourself, wait for the healer. You will be seen by no one, and heard by no one other than them. Find patience Richard and the lessons you failed to learn will become more apparent."_

Richard stared at the women who had left him alone for so long. He grit his teeth in anger "you."

Rachel took no notice of him and instead she walked over to Kori. "You must be Kori Anders, Gars friend. Its a pleasure to meet you," she said in the same bored tone.

Gar looked up "but I didn't even tell you about Kori."

Kori smiled at the women "Its nice to meet you too miss..."

"Rachel Roth. If you don't mind Kori, I'd like to speak to you alone for a moment." Rachel didn't let Kori say no, she turned and walked away, expecting the green eyed girl to follow her.

Richard leaned down and whispered in Kori's ear "don't trust her Kori."

Kori looked back at him in confusion before following the dark women. She passed the counter and and her eyes widened at who was behind it "hey! Your that girl from the bus!"

Jenny looked up from the punk magazine she was reading "oh hi there Kori." She smiled kindly.

Kori who was now suspicious and confused pushed away the beads and followed Rachel. As she walked on, the hallway opened up into a living room, which was in almost the same style as the book shop. Dark and dreary.

Rachel was sat down at a two seated table, she gestured to the other seat for Kori to sit down. Kori looked behind her to make sure that Richard was still around, feeling quite nervous.

Rachel read the look on her face "there's no need to be scarred. I just want to talk to you about the ghost that has attached itself to you."

Kori sat down, eyes wide "how did you know that?"

"I'm an expert."

Richard snorted "yeah an expert at leaving ghosts alone for who knows how long. Shes just a hypocrite."

Ravens violet eyes looked up at him sternly. She then looked at Kori patiently "how much have you found out about his past?"

Kori wasn't so sure she wanted to talk about Richard, especially to Rachel who had an air about her that was distant and cold. "Well...we know he used to work for Wayne Enterprises. He also used to be in love with Barbra Gordan until Xaviour slept with her behind Richards back. We think the night he found that out was the night he died."

Rachel sat forward, her posture straight "I see. So now what do you plan to do?"

Kori twirled a strand of hair around her finger, glancing nervously up at Richard. "I suppose track down Barbra and try to find out even more about Richard."

Richard narrowed his eyes "its none of _your_ business anyway."

Rachel sighed "would you please stop nagging Richard?"

Kori looked up at Richard in shock "you two know each other?"

Rachel rubbed her forehead "some people just don't understand destiny. That's your problem Richard, you never understood why I left you alone. But I see that you've learned nothing from what I said about learning the lessons you failed in life. Your still as small minded as ever."

Richard grit his teeth and was tempted to use the same trick on Rachel that he had used on Xaviour. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Kori "to find out more about his past, healers can sometimes see into their ghosts memories. It depends on how strong the bond is between them."

"See Richards memories?" Kori said, more to herself than anyone. In a way, it would be great to find out about Richards past to help him, but she was becoming aware of the fact that the more they uncovered about his past...

...the less time she could spend with him.

ooo

phew that was a long chapter! Sorry if I made you guys wait too long for this, I cant remember when I last updated ^^'

Anyways I hope you enjoyed, Ive now officially sorted out the plot for this story so I have a good plan for whats to come :)

Please review!xxxxx


	11. Memories

Chapter 11 - Memories

Rachel's only instruction to Kori and Richard about seeing into the ghosts memories was to trust each other. In order to see more of his past, Kori would have to try to think of a particular memory of Richards and concentrate.

As Richard, Kori and Gar walked back to the apartment Kori sighed heavily, thinking about what Rachel had said.

_"You both have an invisible thread connecting you to each other, you were meant to meet, its what is meant to happen. Richards soul must be restored to him, only you can do that Kori by piecing together his past. He needs you Kori" said Rachel sternly._

_Kori looked down, thinking silently to herself 'but what if I need him too? What am I supposed to do once hes gone?'_

_"You want to find out more about this Barbara girl? Then look into his memories."_

_Kori frowned, Rachel said it so simply, like it was easy._

_"But how? I cant just choose a memory of his and concentrate, do you expect it to be that easy?"_

_"No, I expect you to figure it out by yourself." Rachel said in a rather bored tone_

_Richard stepped forward "your no help at all!"_

_Rachel rolled her violet eyes "you wouldn't understand. Its not my place to interfere, I just wanted to point you in the right direction, not give you a map."_

Kori looked over at Gar, eyeing the box that Rachel had given him.

_"Open it when you get home." She said, giving him the purple box_

_Gar grinned like an idiot "wow Rae Rae I didn't know you were so affectionate. Giving me a present for our one day anniversary, we've known each other for 24 hours, so romantic." He said in a lovey dovey voice._

_Rachel turned red, whether from blushing or getting angry Kori couldn't tell._

_"Now you listen here you immature, juvenile, shallow little boy. I have no interest in you, and have no emotions for you, except perhaps annoyance or hatred for what you represent. Your just a representation of what humanity is today, you have no imagination at all! That's why Ive had to give you this, so that you will have the Sight. You cant obtain it on your own because your a fool." Rachel said bitterly, venom in her words that were designed to insult Gar enough so that he would leave her alone._

_Instead he blinked a few times before smiling and saying "yeah but if you hate me, that means you do have strong feelings for me."_

_Rachel grit her teeth and Kori felt a chill overwhelm her, she stepped closer to Richard._

_"Negative feelings you idiot!"_

_Gar shrugged, smirking "yeah but a hared and love are very powerful emotions, the feelings can be mistaken for one or the other you know."_

_He grinned and just to rub it in, he leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek, before quickly turning and walking out of the shop. Kori followed eagerly, wanting to get away from Rachel's murderous look._

_When everyone had left, the new light bulbs shattered and fell in broken pieces to the floor. Rachel touched her cheek, trying desperately to block out the emotions that had swamped her. Books flew off the shelves and the glass from the lights levitated off the floor_

_Rachel gripped her head and shouted "enough!"_

_The objects dropped and Rachel breathed out, clamping down hard on her feelings. She glared at the door Gar had walked out of and muttered "you really are an idiot."_

OOO

Kori sat down on the sofa heavily, exhausted from the long conversation she and Rachel had shared. It wasn't just that, Rachel had an aura about her that seemed to feed off Kori's energy. She felt tired for no apparent reason, and Richard sat down lightly next to her.

"Maybe we should leave that whole memory discovery thing until after you've recovered your strength. You don't look so good." He said worriedly

Kori put a hand to her head and smiled "no its okay. The sooner the better right?" She tried to say enthusiastically. She thought that's what Richard wanted, to leave as soon as possible and discover what they could quickly.

Richards eyes narrowed at her words. She couldn't have been more wrong about his feelings.

"I'm in no hurry to leave...unless you want me gone?"

"Oh no!" Kori said a bit too loudly

Gar looked up from the kitchen "whats wrong?"

"Oh um...I...lost my purse." She smiled and waved a dismissive hand

"don't worry about it though. I'm sure it will turn up" Kori tried to seem normal, but to Gar she came off as jittery and nervous.

He crossed his arms and looked at the purple box Rachel had given him. What was it she had said? The Sight? What was that exactly?

Kori whispered to Richard "I don't want you gone, I just thought that you didn't want to hang around here any longer than you had to."

Richard opened his mouth to protest but a shocked cry came from the kitchen.

"Gah! Oh my mega lord! Its true! How the heck did he- what the-" Gar rambled on, and Kori turned to face him. He was wearing some dorky looking glasses that were rimmed black. They were much too large for him, but he seemed to be looking right at Richard who rose an eye brow

"is he always so hyperactive?"

Kori smiled to herself "yeah pretty much."

"Kori quit talking to it! What is it anyway, why am I suddenly seeing it?" Gar touched the over sized glasses and took them off, seeing nothing on the sofa again. When he placed them back on, the man was sitting there, looking annoyed.

"I'm a ghost" said Richard plainly.

Gar let out another cry and stumbled back "this cant be happening! Kori get him out of here!"

Kori frowned "so now do you believe me? I'm not hallucinating?"

Gar gulped and shook his head "I guess not, unless these glasses are making the image of this guy, like a projection."

Richard finally had enough, Kori blinked, one moment seeing Richard sitting beside her, the next he was gone. Gar looked around, confused

"hey where did-"

Suddenly he felt an ice cold chill hit him. He stumbled back seeing the ghost in front of him. When Richard spoke his voice was as cold as the air freezing Gar "do you believe in me now? Or do you want me to prove my existence some other way?"

Gar rapidly shook his head, his green eyes wide "no thanks, I'm good."

Richard moved away and the icy chill left Gar, who breathed out in relief.

Kori frowned as Richard joined her on the sofa again, looking calm once more. "You didn't need to do that, Gar would have believed in you eventually, he just deals with things in his own way."

Gar walked over timidly "I still cant believe it, I mean I do believe but its just so... cool."

"I wouldn't have chosen that word." Richard sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stood up before them "I don't want to be a burden to you both. Gar, you can just go on pretending you haven't seen me if you wish, I've interrupted Kori's life enough already, I don't want the same to happen to you."

Gar crossed his arms, trying to look serious, which was impossible since he was still wearing the dorky looking glasses. They slipped to the end of his nose and he pushed them back as he said "look dude, there's no way I'm backing out now. I'll help anyway I can, but I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Kori."

Kori smiled "thanks Gar, that means allot to me."

Gar nodded and then grinned "plus I get to hang out with a real life supernatural ghost! This is so awesome!" He nearly squealed in exictment.

Richard sighed and walked to the window, gazing out at the night. As the cars passed by and a few people went about their business on the streets, he smiled grimly. Ignorance truly was bliss.

Most people would assume that being a ghost was cool. You could spy on people, play practical jokes on them perhaps? At least that was how Richard envisioned Gar to be like if he were a ghost.

Richard however, knew that no matter what the circumstances of someones life they couldn't have felt as lonely and empty as he did. And as Kori and Gar chatted amongst themselves as to how to awaken Richards memories he walked through the wall into Kori's room. _What was the point?_ He thought bitterly_ its not like its going to give me any peace. How can I rest after knowing all Ive done is waste my life? _

He looked over at Kori's bedside table, noticing a photo that had been turned over. He picked it up and flipped it over, seeing a younger Kori surrounded by people. _This must be her family_ Richard thought.

His eyes saddened, seeing her brother, sister, mother and father, all crammed together so that they could fit into the photo. _Her old family._

"That was a few years ago."

Richard turned to see Kori in the door way. He quickly put down the photo "sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

The green eyed girl walked over, picking up the photo with gentle hands. "Not at all. Gar's gone to bed, its pretty late so he said we could figure out how to help you in the morning." Kori rubbed her arm awkwardly, as if she was trying to stall so that she wouldn't have to say something more.

Richard nodded and turned "I'll leave you to sleep then. Night star..."

"wait!" Kori said quickly, whirling around to him before his image started to disappear.

He blinked and waited for her to explain, wondering why there was a pink tint to her cheeks.

"I um...wanted to talk to you a bit more, if you don't mind that is."

Richard smiled, a light shining in the depths of his eyes "anything for you Kori. You are after all saving my soul from eternal limbo, the least I could do is talk to you." He chuckled and Kori smiled, looking down at the carpet silently.

Richard caught the hesitant look on her face and touched her hand, making her jump at the contact. Richard furrowed his eyebrows in concern "are you alright Kori?"

Kori blushed "well...I have this thought. Its stupid I know but I was wondering if you wanted to try it. I thought it might awaken some of your memories." She felt a bubble of nervousness in her stomach as she finally looked up at him.

Richard frowned, trying to work out why she looked so nervous "sure, I'm willing to try anything, what do you have in mind?"

Kori sucked in a deep breath and then said a bunch of words very quickly. They flew out of her mouth at such a speed that Richard could pick out one word to focus on.

Richard blinked a few times, putting a hand to her lips to stop her from blabbering too fast again. His touch on her lips was cold but at the same time she felt heat dancing along her skin from the contact. Richard removed his hand when he saw that she was calm

"you mind telling me that again in English?"

Kori squeezed her eyes shut "my thought was that we should kiss. I think it would awaken your memories of Barbara...of course we don't have to! Its up to you if you want to try it." Her face turned the colour of her hair

Richard tried very hard not to show the effect her words had on him. Kiss Kori? Harmless surely?

He gulped and looked down at her. It wasn't like he didn't want to do it, he had desired it since he had met her. _No, _he shook his head _I only feel that way about her because I haven't had a women to hold for so long. _At least, that was what he hoped it was.

One the other hand, Kori still seemed to harbour feelings towards him. He didn't want to hurt her, but he could hear her rapid heartbeat as her pulse raced. If he said no, she would take it as another rejection, and would become even more disheartened. So, trying to justify his actions with logic, he leaned down, his face so close to hers.

She truly was beautiful, and had he been a living being, he would have considered himself a fool for not doing this sooner. Richard closed himself off to the worries and pain. One thing he knew for certain was that had he been living, he would have returned the love she wanted.

_But I'm not living. I never will be again_ he thought sadly.

With that thought in mind he kissed her.

Kori's shocked sound was muffled but her surprise quickly turned into desire. It was dangerous to harbour the feelings she did for a ghost, but she couldn't stop the emotions that swamped her as she kissed him back. Richards arms pulled her closer as they snaked around her waist, the sensations both of them were feeling were too complex and deep to explain.

Fire and ice could slightly describe Richards kisses. He was cold to the touch, and that reminded Kori sadly that he was indeed a ghost and her whole fascination with him was nothing more than fantasy. But the fire that he ignited in her was unlike anything she had felt, and his very soul so close to hers was full of such warmth and tenderness that she felt comforted at the same time as feeling alone. Their passions for each other collided with logic, but before they could loose themselves in the moment, Kori pulled away, her hole body freezing.

"Kori?" Richard looked at her worriedly as her eyes seemed not to see him before her. They were sightless as he tried to speak to her, but she was already far away, lost in one of his memories.

OOO

"Barbara? What are you doing here?"

Kori opened her eyes, looking over at the women in the red dress that had just walked through the door way. When she looked to her right, she saw Richard sat in an armchair, a wine bottle at his side and a glass of the red liquid in his hand.

_This must be one of Richards memories._ Kori thought to herself, observing the women who walked over to Richard. Her movements were graceful and obvious to what they implied. Richard stood from his chair "I thought you were staying home tonight."

"Well I thought I'd pay you a surprise visit. Do I need a reason to see my boyfriend?" She almost purred when she spoke, and Kori narrowed her eyes.

The women named Barbara was pretty, but Kori instantly decided she didn't like her. There was something about her personality, the way she moved that was fake. She had blue eyes and long red hair.

Richard placed down his wine glass, before wrapping his arms around the women and kissing her. Kori averted her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat in repulsion. Richard was obviously a little tipsy from the wine as he focused on Barbara slowly

"well no but I'm not in the best mood. Xaviours been acting strange all week, he keeps avoiding me, not to mention the stress of all the paper work Bruce wants me to go through." He sighed heavily and Kori noticed Barbara's eyes turn from flirtatious to fearful.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, do you know something about it?" Richard poured another glass of wine, seemingly oblivious to Barbara's alarm. Kori saw through his act though, realising that the steady movements of his hands showing just how aware he was of things.

"Richie...why would I have anything to do with Xaviour? Hes a pervert and a creep, I don't even like talking to him."

"Ah so you have spoken to him." Richard sipped his wine glass and Barbara's eyes widened

"I never said that, Richie why are you acting like this?"

Richard sat down heavily in his chair "I don't know, I just have this feeling about you two. Did something happen?"

Barbara swallowed and Kori saw tears starting to build in the depths of her blue eyes. "Richard...I-I don't know how to tell you. It only happened once, and I was drunk and stupid, please can we just forget the whole thing?"

Richards sharp gaze was on her "so I was right. I'd like to hear it from your own mouth though, what happened with Xaviour?"

Barbra cried and walked over to him, taking his hand in hers "it was a mistake! I didnt know you knew already, how did you find out?"

"Just tell me Barbara. For once tell the truth. Our relationship hasn't really been built on anything but sex and lies, but Ive found that I really do have feelings for you Barbara. So if you really want to stay with me, your going to have to be honest and just say it." Though he said words that implied feelings for Barbara, Richards tone was still dead and cold.

Barbara's lip quivered as tears ran down her cheeks. She sighed and closed her eyes "I slept with him."

Richards hands clenched into fists.

He stood up and walked away from her to the window right next to where Kori was standing. As she looked at his face she was saddened to see how different he had been back then. The eyes weren't kind, the expression was dull and filled with no life at all, like there truly wasn't anything in his life that he wanted.

"I see." His tone was tired as he finally turned to look at her.

Barbara now looked a mess, her mascara running down her cheeks. "And why did you come here looking like that, all dressed up? Was your plan to seduce me into forgiving you?"

"no not at all! I never meant to hurt you." She sobbed

Richard turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Kori followed after him, as did Barbara

"wait! Where are you going?" Barbara yelled after him, the echo of her words bouncing across the walls of large hallway, filling it with her cries.

"I need time to think. Don't follow me."

As Richard reached the massive oak doors, heedless of Barbara's pleas, there was a knock at the door. Barbara froze and Richard narrowed his eyes as he opened the door. Kori almost hit her head in frustration.

_Xaviour you idiot. Worst timing ever._

Sure enough, there was Xaviour, socked to the bone from the rain, looking very annoyed. When his eyes focused on Richard standing in front of him, his eyes widened.

"So you've found out?"

Richard's expression became venomous "what are you doing here? Do you have a death wish?"

Xaviour held up his hands "Richard I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Richard yelled, his eyes burning with fury and hate. His fist suddenly came up and connected with Xaviours face, punching his former best friend with all the power he had in him.

Xaviour stumbled back, his hand going to his face as he muttered several curses "shit man! Look I know I deserved that but I swear, I didn't know what was in the contract!"

Kori looked up and frowned _contract?_ What did he mean?

Richard was in too much rage to hear him, he stepped passed Xaviour and out into the rain.

"Wait Richard! Where are you going?" Barbara called after him, Richard stopped but didn't look back.

"Away from here, I never want to see either of you again." With that said he walked further into the gloom of the storm until his image disappeared.

Xaviour wiped the blood from his lip and walked into the mansion. He looked at Barbara "why was he mad at you?"

"why do you think! I told him about what happened last week between us." Barbara sniffed

Xaviours eyes widened, before an odd look crossed his face. Kori frowned as she watched Xaviour closely. "I see...I'm going to need your address."

"Why?" Barbara was still looking outside, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"my...boss wants it. He says he has payment for you in thanks for breaking Richards heart."

Barbara wailed "I never meant to hurt him! You and me were a mistake! I don't want his filthy money!" None the less Barbra brought out a slip of paper from her purse after rummaging in it. She threw the paper at him and shouted

"may the devil burn your soul in hell for eternity you horrible slime!" Barbara then ran out into the rain, getting into her car and driving off. Kori looked at the piece of paper, reading the address "Blake Street, Gothem, number 23."

Kori looked up at Xaviour, hearing him say "I'm already in hell" quietly before the vision ended.

Kori blinked the image fading away. She suddenly felt dizzy and light headed, her legs collapsing underneath her. Instead of hitting the floor, two arms circled around her waist, holding her close against comforting body.

"Kori! Star are you alright? What happened?" Came Richards worried voice.

Kori looked up at him, blinking a few times before saying "I know where Barbara lives."

ooo

Dundun duunnn! What does all this mean? Muhohaha I'm so evil. You might be trying to piece together the story to try and work out what happened to Richard, but I bet you wont ever think of what really happened ^^ I gave you a key bit of info in this chapter, if one of you even comes close to figuring it out, I'll write a one shot for you or dedicate a chapter to u, whichever u prefer ^^

So readers, can u work it out? Muhohahahahaha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Barbara Gordan

Chapter 12 - Barbara Gordan

"Wait a minuet, your telling me that you know where Barbara Gordan lives because of a vision you had? Like a real vision?" Gar looked at Kori with wide awake eyes. He seemed excited at the prospect of visions and such, but that didn't surprise Kori. Gar was treating this whole situation like it was one of his video games, which annoyed Kori to no end.

It was alright for Gar, he wasn't the one having his heart stepped on every time they came closer to helping Richard. Kori sighed and rubbed her head

"yes Gar. But it was more of a flashback into Richards memories than a vision."

"Awesome...but how are you gonna talk to her? You cant just walk up to her front door and say dudette I know your dead boyfriend." Gar pushed the large glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Kori looked over at Richard who lingered near the window. He had been silent ever since Kori had said what she had seen from the flashback. His blue eyes stared out at the night, a light tint were in their depths from the city lights outside.

Kori walked over, feeling a strange pull towards him. Her hand reached out without her realising, placing it on his shoulder. Richard tensed and looked away

"are you alright Richard?"

"no." He sighed, moving away from her touch as his shoulder responded to the feeling of warmth. Kori looked at him with worried emerald eyes

"is it about Barbara cheating on you?"

Richard winced "in a way. Its all of it really, you telling me these things about myself...and yet I cant remember them. From what Ive gathered of what you said about me, then I was right before. I didn't have a fulfilling life."

Kori put her hand on his clenched one that hung at his side, ignoring his flinch. She said softly

"that's not true. If you were such a horrible person, then you wouldn't have a soul worth saving. I believe in you Richard, you'll remember in time and then find who your meant to be...where you are meant to be." She said sadly, looking up at him.

Richard glanced at her, a secret longing filled within that gaze. He was glad when Gar interrupted with one of his idiotic comments

"dudes I've got it!" He grinned and opened the laptop, typing furiously.

Kori blinked and blushed, taking her hand from Richards and looking over at Gar. "What is it?"

"The perfect way for you to convince Barbara to tell you everything. I'm gonna get you a fake police badge, complete with I.D " he smiled, showing his fang like teeth.

Kori's eyes widened while Richard rubbed his temple, irritation apparent on his face.

"That's not going to work. One of the things I remember about Barbara is that her father is the chief of police. There's no way you could fool her with this."

"Not true dude. If that chick really digs you Kori can always take a mirror with her and prove your existence."

"That's out of the question!" yelled Kori the same moment Richard said "no way in hell is that happening!"

Gar waved a dismissive hand "whoa cut the vibes. That's just a backup. You guys have nothing to worry about, Kori took drama in college, you'll ace it."

Richard groaned, suppressing the urge to hit his head on the wall. "Nothing to worry about huh? Would you quit the slang, this isn't a joke, its serious."

The ghost looked at the living human with annoyance in his eyes. Gar looked up at him, smiling an impish grin

"dude. If you took every day seriously, you'd never live a fulfilling life."

Gar turned his back on the shocked Richard, who blinked and fell silent. Kori, feeling caught in the middle, looked at Richards dark expression before looking at Gar typing furiously on the laptop for a moment before asking

"who wants Tofu?"

OOO

Kori stepped off the train in Gothem, breathing in the familiar polluted air around her. The thought had crossed her mind about visiting her sister, but she dismissed it almost immediately. Koma was a bitter person who would never admit feeling emotions for anyone except hatred. She found Kori annoying and weak.

Walking with Richard, Kori didnt feel like bringing her mood down by visiting her hateful sister.

Richard was quiet, glancing every now and then at Kori's left pocket, which held the fake I.D badge. _This wont work...unless after all this time Barbara has become careless. She always did over see the most important things._

He didn't know where that thought had come from, but he knew it was true. As Kori walked along, a slight skip in her step, a tired smile reached Richards features.

_She may look slightly like her, but Kori's the exact opposite when it comes to her personality. Shes kind and thoughtful, almost like a child when it comes to her innocence._

He watched the small details about her, lost in his own world for a moment, heedless of the people walking through him. S_he gentle too, no one would ever guess she lost her family in an accident. I wonder if she feels lonely sometimes, despite her happy appearance._

Almost as if she could sense his thoughts, Kori looked at him "come on Richard, we should take a taxi to Barbara's home."

Richard blinked, and nodded slowly, following her._ I also wonder if she regrets that kiss we shared last night...did she feel the things I did?_

He sighed heavily, his shoulders slumped as if he was carrying a heavy burden. _Your a contradicting man Richard. You want what you cant have._

OOO

"Blake Street, Gothem, number 23." Announced the taxi driver, who peered into his mirror at the beautiful crimson haired girl in the back.

Kori looked at the ominous building outside, but she reasoned that it probably just looked ominous because of who was inside. Barbara might see through Kori's act, and if that happened, Kori might be arrested for impersonating a police women.

Kori paid the taxi driver, shaking her head out of her thoughts. _Even if that happens it doesn't matter so long as I find out the information we need. This is for Richard, nothing else matters._

She waited until the taxi had pulled away before turning to Richard. "This is it. Do I look like an under cover detective?"

Richard looked her up and down which made Kori blush. He nodded after a moment "yeah. Even though he annoys me, your friend could be a talented con artist. I'll have to thank him later for all of this."

Kori smiled "well that's only if this all goes to plan."

Richard walked up the steps leading to the doorway "naturally. If we fail its all his fault and I wont be very happy with him."

Kori followed, noticing the cold look on Richards face. Her hand subconsciously lifted to her lips, recalling last nights events.

_Does he regret what happened between us? He was the one who kissed me but..._

Her face flushed as she remembered what he had tasted like, what she had felt while he kissed her. She knocked on the door, composing herself before a women opened the door.

Sure enough, it was Barbara. Kori could instantly tell by looking at her cold blue eyes and seeing her fiery hair. Richards eyes widened as he took the women in, all of a sudden recalling several of their memories together.

"Yes?" Asked the women curtly, sniffing and looking down her nose at the pretty women in front of her.

Kori narrowed her eyes but kept up her kind tone "hello. Your name is Barbara Gordan correct?"

"Yeah that's me." Barbara straightened up, sensing something a little off about the friendly women.

"My name is..." Kori tried to remember the fake name she had that was on her badge "Suzanne Blacksmith. I've come to ask you some questions regarding Richard Graysons disappearance." Kori held up her badge, wondering why Gar had chosen such a complicated alias to use.

Barbara's eyes sadened and she sighed "its been a year now, cant you just leave me alone?"

"We just want to go through things some more. Its important we know every little detail, so I've come to ask you again just to double check."

Richard was impressed with Kori's acting skills. Barbara nodded and stepped back, letting Kori pass, though she sneered at the thought of police.

"more like billionth check." She muttered, closing the door.

Richard followed her, recalling every moment of passion shared between them. It hadn't been love, the nights they had spent in each others arms was a mere way to find comfort in the empty days.

Kori sat down on the sofa, while Barbara sat cautiously next to her, not bothering to offer her a drink.

"I'll get straight to it shall I? You and Xaviour Redd were the last to see Richard before his disappearance. Do you have any idea what could have happened to him?" Kori looked at her, crossing her legs and leaning forward.

Barbara sighed and rubbed her head "I've been through this so many times. I don't know, all I know is that Richard was pissed at me for sleeping with Xaviour."

Kori nodded and wrote down something in her note pad like she had seen cops do in television. Judging by Barbara's appearance and how she mumbled her words, Kori guessed she had a hangover.

Kori decided to take a chance, knowing that this move would either grant her the knowledge she wanted or get nothing at all.

"We have had some information about a contract...could you tell me what exactly that was about?"

The look in Barbara's eye changed. She suddenly looked fearful for herself, her body slightly shaky, her eyes nervous. "W-where did you hear about that?"

"There's no need to worry yourself about that. Merely answer the question." Kori looked at Richard who observed Barbara with a sad expression

"please don't tell me your the reason I died." He whispered solemnly

Barbara sighed and got up, rooting through one of her draws until she found a piece of paper. "Look all I know about that is that the contract came from Xaviours boss who used to be best friends with Bruce Wayne."

She walked over to Kori, tears in her eyes "here's Bruce's address, the police don't have it because he hid himself away from the world and the hurt after loosing Richard. If you talk to him I think he would know more about it. I...I never meant what I did to Richard. Xaviours boss offered me money after Richard disappeared for sleeping with Xaviour, like I was some whore. Wilson Industries has now become such a popular company, overtaking Wayne Enterprises."

Kori's eyes widened as she took in all of the information._ So the contract did indeed come from Xaviours boss._

"Maybe if I hadn't of slept with someone else, Richard would still be here. I hope he's alright...but a part of me thinks hes dead. Has there been any news?"

Kori looked at Richard out of the corner of her eye. Richard shook his head at her, looking strangely sober to say that the women he used to sleep with was pouring her heart out for him.

"I'm sorry, there's been no word on his whereabouts."

Barbara nodded and again stood up, walking to the cabinets. She took out one photograph, grasping it with both hands and gazing down at it for a moment.

Kori looked down, finding a dull understanding as to why Barbara was holding onto her feelings of regret when it came to Richard. She probably missed him...loved him. She looked up to find a picture held in front of her, one of Richard and Barbara. Kori swallowed thickly and took the picture with fragile fingers, looking at it.

They were at a bar of some kind, kissing each other with a sense of passion. Kori didn't know why she felt jealous, after all Richard said he hadn't felt that strongly for Barbara.

But seeing them like that, she was jealous of Barbara for the reason that she had been with the living Richard. She had had a chance to imagine her future life with him, hear his heartbeat, pretend he was hers and was able to believe it because he was living and breathing.

Kori cleared her throat, resisting the urge to cry. "You must have loved him very much."

Barbara laughed, the sound was not bitter like Kori had expected, it was accepting. "We weren't in love. Sure I liked the guy allot and it was the most passionate time of my life to be with him, but that's all it was really. I didn't fall for Richard because there wasn't really anything to fall for. He was reserved and kept things to himself, so much like his father. He didn't like to share his feelings with anyone, not even me. Sometimes it seemed like he didn't have any feelings to share."

She sighed and looked away, a sad look crossing her face.

Kori didn't look in Richards direction, but if she had, she would have seen a nearly transparent ghost. Richard put his hand to his temple and sighed, recalling all the times he had isolated himself from everyone, choosing solitude. _I'm such a fool for not living my life the way I should have. I wasted my time._

His strong emotions of regret made his image flicker. His eyes widened as he looked at his hands that had faded slightly.

"May I ask what Xaviour's employer's name is?" Kori asked, her voice slightly weaker than intended.

"He's the head of Wilson Industries, Slade Wilson. Shouldn't you know that already?"

Richard frowned, a dull ache thudding in his head. The name was familiar, but he couldn't remember where from.

Kori nodded "just going through the information and confirming it that's all." She scribbled the name down.

"I wouldn't trust that guy as far as I could throw him, only a loser like Xaviour would I suppose." Barbara said bitterly

Kori smiled to herself "yeah he is a loser."

Barbara's sharp blue eyes were on her then "you know him?"

Kori suddenly realised what she had said, her eyes widening. Richard's head snapped up as he looked at Kori with alarm.

"W-well I met him when I asked him about the contract you see." Kori tried to sound confident

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows, putting the photo away again. Richards image became full again, putting his sorrow away as he felt concern for Kori and where this was going.

He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "Time to get going Kori, we know enough."

Kori gave a slight nod and stood from her chair "I really should be going now Barbara, thank you for your information."

The red head faked a look of shock and dismay "so soon? I really wanted you to stay long enough to see my father, he's the head of police, your bound to know him right?"

Richard cursed under his breath as he leaned closer to Kori saying "shes onto you. Get out now."

Kori in turn faked a smile of confidence "sure I do, but I must get going, the information you gave me was useful but I'm very busy."

"Nonsense. My dad will excuse your work if he sees you, you have time for a little chat don't you?" Barbara smiled innocently, inside she was questioning Kori from all angles. _She must be working with Xaviour, following Slade's instructions to find out how much information I would reveal to people._ She thought bitterly

Kori nodded and smiled "well I suppose I have time..."

Richard turned to her, panic in his eyes "what are you talking about? If her dad sees you he'll know your not a real cop."

Kori gave no inclination that she knew Richard was there. Barbara grinned, satisfied that she had caught the fake cop unawares.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked sweetly

Kori nodded "tea please. May I use your bathroom?"

Barbara nodded and walked out of the living room, Kori following her as Richards ex pointed up the stairs. "First door you see."

Kori said her thanks, calmly making her way up the stairs. Richard followed her until she was inside the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.

"What now?" He asked

Kori quickly grabbed the window handle, pulling it up all the way so that she could get out. But the apartment wasn't designed like she had first thought. There was no fire escape to climb down, nothing. There was an alleyway below her, but the ground was too far away.

"I don't know Richard...how do I get down?" Her voice rose in panic.

Richard peered out of the window, eyeing the nearby drain pipe that ran down the side of the house. It looked secure enough.

He jerked his thumb its direction "climb down that."

Kori looked around him, her emerald eyes blinking a few times at what she saw. A nervous giggle escaped her lips "your having a giraffe. There is no way I can climb down that in this skirt."

Richard closed his eyes and teleported himself at the bottom of the house. He held out his arms, yelling "if you fall I'll catch you!"

Kori glared at him "your being rediclous. I cant do this."

"just try. It'll be okay Kori, trust me." Richard's eyes looked into hers, and she stared at him for a moment before blushing and sighing. She lifted one leg out of the window, muttering "you'd better not look up my skirt."

Richard smirked slightly but chose not to comment.

Kori knelt on the window ledge, gripping the sides of the frame as if it might snap. Her fingers shook as she reached out for the drain pipe, and gripped it with sweaty hands.

"Your doing great! Just don't look down." Richard said, hoping to give her confidence.

"Richard...I really don't think I can do this." Kori shuffled herself so that she was on the edge of the window ledge, kicking off her high heels.

"You'll be fine Star. Keep going, nice and easy." Richards voice soothed her

Kori nodded and with fierce determination, placed both hands on the pipe and swung out her legs, placing her feet on the wall. She gave a cry of fear as her hands slipped. The rough of her palms quickly clenched so that she stopped, though it was hard to concentrate since her heart was beating so rapidly.

A voice came from behind the door "officer Blacksmith you alright?" Asked Barbara

Kori glared up at the window ledge "its because of you that I'm doing this. No I am not alright." She muttered, hoping that the red head couldn't hear her.

Her feet moved down the wall slowly as her hands shuffled down the pipe. Barbara grew impatient "that's it Suzanne I'm coming in." She yelled

Kori's hands shook and she lost balance from the sudden yell. She fell, the fiery red hair flowing out around her as her body went down, her hands trying to desperately grab for the pipe again and again. The air rushed past her as she started to panic, falling further and further, a cry escaping her lips.

Richard watched her, seeing her as a star falling out of heaven. He quickly rushed to intercept her from the ground, catching her in his arms and holding her steady. Kori yelped looking around her in a daze.

"W-whoa, you caught me!" She laughed, her breathing becoming almost hyperventilated from the fall.

Richard smiled, relived to see her unharmed and secretly enjoying the way she felt in his arms. "You sound surprised. Are you okay?"

She nodded and let him place her down, trying to calm herself. "We'd better get out of here before Barbara sees me."

Richard nodded and took her hand, running with her around the corner and out of sight. "Wait, my shoes!" Kori looked behind her as Richard ran forward, not hesitating in the slightest.

Barbara finally broke into her bathroom, looking around with bewilderment.

She quickly dug in her pocket and brought out a phone. Dialing a number she waited a moment for the other person to pick up.

"hello?"

"Dad tell me right now, do you know anyone on the task force under the name Suzanne Blacksmith?"

"um..no honey I don't think so why-" Barbara shut her phone, frowning to herself. She had told her everything she knew, playing right into her hands. The red head sighed

"looks like I was right to question you. But why Suzanne, did you want to know about Richard?"

OOO

Safely in the back of a taxi, Kori breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing her sore feet. "It must be a day for first time things. I've never posed as a cop before, I've never escaped from someones bathroom by shimming down the water pipe, and I've never ran bare foot on the streets of Gothem."

Richard smiled slightly, watching the world go by outside. Kori flipped through her note book "okay so what we know so far is that Wayne Enterprises is not a popular company any more because of your disapearence. We have two suspects, Xaviour Redd and Slade Wilson."

"And we also found out that my adoptive father used to be friends with Slade. He also has something to do with that contract." Said Richard

Kori nodded, frowning to herself. "Yeah that contract...I wonder what that's about. Whatever it is, I think its what lead to your death."

Richard sighed lightly "some sort of death contract?"

Her hand reached out and rested on his, comforting him through her touch. "I hope not."

The ghost tried to ignore the heat he felt from her touch, instead focusing on the more serious issues. Finding out that his best friend might have been responsible for more than just sleeping with his girlfriend was hard to swallow. It was hard to picture Xaviour as a murderer.

Kori looked at him and felt a blush come to her face "hey Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't...see anything while I was climbing down that pipe did you?" Kori brushed back her hair from her face, aware of how short her skirt was. Gar had said it was necessary if she wanted to pull off being a cop.

Richard smirked, avoiding eye contact. "Not at all Kori, didn't see a thing."

Kori wiped her forehead "phew good. That would have been so embarrassing."

Richard looked away outside again, unable to keep the grin off his face.

ooo

What a long chapter that was! My god I'm so exhausted. Ive been doing allot of college work lately so I'm sorry for not updating. I hope the fluff in this chapter has made up for it, and I hope your still trying to figure out what happened to poor Richard ^^ haha I recon he did see her underwear XD

Please review!xxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Questions

Chapter 13 - Questions

After the excitement of the day, Kori settled down on the sofa with a mug of hot chocolate. The sky was turning from grey to black, getting ready for the stars to light up. Gar was out in the city, saying that he had to take care of a few things. He had been ecstatic that his plan had worked, ignoring the fact that Barbara had seen through Kori's disguise.

Kori yawned and stretched, unaware of Richards blue eyes watching her. They followed the movement of her arms as they raised above her head, and the ghost came to the conclusion that Kori's antics and habits were very childish. _And cute_ he frowned to himself after that thought.

Judging from his memories, Richard had not been the type of person who was in touch with his childish side. _What sort of person are you now then?_ Asked his conscience.

Richards frown deepened before he looked once more at Kori. _Well even if I were alive, I wouldn't exactly wear pink bunny pajamas like her._

He sighed, trying to remember his childhood. Unlike whenever he tried to think of other memories, when he tried to think of his real parents, or his childhood, a cold pain would wash through him.

"Hey Richard! Come sit down, the show is starting!" Yelled Kori excitedly.

Richard blinked "show? What makes you think I want to watch a show?"

Kori frowned before pointing at the television.

"This is my favourite show! You must watch it with me, and besides what fun are you having sitting over there by yourself? Quit being gloomy and join me." She patted a seat next to her, wrapping a blanket around herself.

Richard hung his head in dismay before grudgingly walking over and sitting next to her, glaring at the television. Kori moved in her blanket, tossing some of it over his shoulders.

Richard looked at in puzzlement "I'm dead, I don't need a blanket wrapped around me to keep me warm."

Kori settled herself deeper into the sofa, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing contently. "So? Dead or not, blankets always make you feel better. You can feel its fabric cant you? It really feels like home to me."

Richard sighed, deciding it was futile to argue with her.

As the show went on, he found it impossible to stay focused on such a dry story line. Instead he focused on the girl snuggled into his side, listening to her heartbeat and her slow breaths. It almost made him jump when she finally spoke.

"I used to watch this show with my brother and sister. We used to share this blanket and drink hot chocolate every time it was on. It used to be shown every Friday." Her voice was wistful, like she was almost asleep.

Richard looked down at her and asked in a soft voice "what happened to them?"

Kori answered in the same sleepy, sad tone "it happened 3 years ago. Ryan had just passed his driving test and had taken mom and dad out in the car. Me and Koma were working at the time it happened...the car accident. They died...so quickly. Koma, she blames Ryan for it, but I don't...I don't." She sighed as she trailed off and Richard assumed she had fallen asleep.

He strocked her hair or a moment, trying to justify his actons by thinking _she's my healer, I should help her as she helps me. This isn't going to hurt her, in the long run, it might have helped her by telling this to me._

However he did something then that was very un-ghost like. He picked her up in his arms, carrying her into her room and placing her down on the bed. As he moved to distance himself from her, her hands clenched in his shirt. "What is a healer Richard?" She muttered as if speaking in a dreamy haze.

Richards eyes softened as he smiled, but the genuine look was missed by Kori who had her eyes closed. "Its a person destined to help one specific ghost somewhere in the world. You are mine to help me...in order to cleanse my spirit and help me find out who I really am in order to cross over. You know Rachel? Shes a spiritualist healer who doesn't have one set ghost to help, she can see every spirit and helps them all...if you call it helping." He muttered

Kori's hands relaxed in his shirt, but a small frown crossed her face. "I...I don't want you to go."

At that moment, Richard for once was lost for words. How was he supposed to answer her? 'I'm a ghost, tuff I have to go one day', or 'I love you Kori so much, we shall meet again one day?' What did she want from him?

If she wanted him to feel guilty, sad and more empty than he had ever felt, she had gotten what she wanted. Richards cold hand covered hers, and despite the many things he could have said to her, he said nothing.

For that one moment, he liked to think that in another universe, where there was another Kori and Richard, and that they could be together happily. Richard leaned in close, his mind utterly quiet as he moved ever closer to her so that their noses were almost touching. Desire was in his blue eyes as he looked at her.

Kori stirred slightly "Richard, could I have my blanket? Its so cold."

Richard's eyes closed, unsure whether to feel happy or sad that she had broken the moment. He moved away from her, placing a blanket around her before walking to the door. At once his mind was back _idiot, what were you thinking! Your a ghost damn it! A ghost! It would never work between you, you'll hurt her if you take that route. Your just being selfish._

He looked back at the sleeping angel, so absorbed in her own happy world. Richard didn't want to be the one to shatter her blissful world, "as if she would ever want me in return anyway." He said to himself before closing the door, a part of him longing to walk back inside and stay with her.

OOO

"So my fellow couch potatoes, whats our next stop on the Richard memory train?" Asked Gar, stuffing tofu in his mouth in the morning.

Kori flipped through her note book, while Gar realised that while she was helping Richard, Kori had forgotten about finding a job. "Ummm well we know that Wayne Enterprises is not a popular company any more because of Richards disappearance. But what I think is strange is that Bruce and Slade used to be best friends...so I think that there's more we can learn by talking to Richards adoptive father."

Richard made a noise of disbelief as he sat on his usual window ledge.

Kori looked over her shoulder at him, flipping her fiery red hair out of her face. "What?"

"Nothing. Its just that I highly doubt my father will talk to anyone, especially you. If hes become more isolated than he was when I was alive, then forget it, there's no way he'll see you." After last nights events, Richard found that he felt slightly bitter this morning. Kori, who was clueless about what had happened, blinked in surprise.

"Whats wrong with you? It wouldn't hurt to be a bit more optimistic."

"You mean give you false hope? That's the point in that?" Richard crossed his arms, looking away in annoyance.

Kori chose to ignore him, deciding to ask him later what was bugging him. She looked at the confused Gar instead "What disguise should I use this time?"

Gar frowned and pushed the massive specks up his nose, which he used in order to see Richard. "This guy might be harder to fool than Barbara. I don't think posing as a cop would achieve anything...maybe you should pose as Richards past girlfriend."

Kori chocked on her cereal. Richard rose an eyebrow, both at the idea and the question of whether Kori was repulsed by the idea of being his girlfriend.

When she had finally cleared her throat, Kori said in a shaky voice "w-well that won't work. From what I've seen of Richards memories, he didn't have any lasting relationship with anyone."

Gar laughed to himself "dude you mean not one relationship! All of them one night stands or something!" He laughed, missing the irritated look on Richards face. Gar was suddenly blasted by a gust of cold wind, the force so strong that he fell from his chair.

"whats so funny about it?" Demanded Richard.

Gar scrambled up off the floor "seriously dude, uncool. You must have anger management issues _and_ commitment issues."

Kori sighed and stood up, "cut it out you two. We need to focus here."

Richard pushed down his irritation and rubbed his forehead "fine. I think I know what we could do. My adoptive father won't talk to you, but I know someone who could help us get the information we need without having to talk to Bruce directly."

Gar tilted his head to the side slightly "who?"

"My old butler, Alfred. If you pose as my girlfriend to him, he should believe it."

"But that won't work. You've been dead a year, it wouldn't take a normal girlfriend so long to hear that her boyfriend is dead." Said Kori

Richard shook his head "not a proper girlfriend. Maybe a girl I was once with when I went on vacation..." Richard scratched the back of his neck "I was in Hawaii for 2 months once. Say you and I were together and I promised I'd come back for you. If its a year later it wont seem too suspicious if you go knocking on his door, then act really grief stricken when he tells you I'm dead." He said this with a sober expression, oblivious to Kori's shock.

"But that's going beyond lying. That's making him feel guilty so that he will tell me everything."

Richard shrugged. Alfred had been a good companion in his life, but he felt no guilt by using emotional blackmail in order to find the information they needed.

He felt annoyed at himself for feeling an attraction towards Kori that he couldn't explain. His bad mood was a result of him making the decision that he would try to distance himself from her, and act like he didn't care. That way this whole mess would be cleared up and she would be happy he was out of her life when the time came.

Kori herself felt confused about several things. Had she angered him in some way? Instead of being annoyed at him like Richard had hoped for, she was concerned for him and questioning her actions as to why he was acting so distant and crude.

They had no other plan, so she went along with it. On their way down the stairs, she looked over at Richard and sighed, trying to recall last nights events.

_"I...I don't want you to go."_

_I cant remember anything else. I'm sure if I just leave it, he'll tell me sooner or later. _Kori sighed and looked down at her summer dress which she had decided to wear when posing as Richards Hawaiian fling. Kori herself had a natural tan, since she had grown up on the island Tameran.

But as the two came to the end of the stairs, passing Xaviours door, the smoker suddenly opened it, bumping into Kori on his way out.

"Hey watch it!" Richard yelled at Xaviour, before realising that he couldn't see, or hear him without a mirror or the glasses Gar wore.

Kori blinked and looked up at the hazel eyed man who slowly registered just who it was he had bumped into.

"Oh...hey Kori."

Kori looked away. _He defiantly doesn't like me anymore, he didn't call me Cutie. I'm glad._

"hello Xaviour."

The two shared an awkward look. Xaviour wondering just what the little red head was up to, and Kori wondering if he was the one who had killed Richard. Their date hadn't exactly gone well either.

Kori rubbed her arm before awkardly waving it and smiling brightly "well it was great seeing you, bye!"_ creep_ she added in her head.

"Kori I need to talk to you before you go." Xaviour grabbed her arm, holding her back. In truth, he had been watching her ever since their date after he had seen Richard. He didn't want to report Kori and snitch on her, but his boss would get angry if he with held any information. Xaviour felt like sighing heavily. How many more people would suffer the wrath of his boss?

Kori turned to look at him, her arm tensing as she felt a strange, foreboding feeling from his touch. "What is it?"

Xaviours eyes looked around for a moment, perhaps trying to detect something unseen. His voice became serious "why are you looking for information about Richard Grayson?"

Kori quickly yanked her arm away from him. Richard lingered at her side, his aura getting colder, effecting the air around them as his anger grew.

"Who says I am?"

Xaviour sighed "don't play innocent, I've been watching you ever since our date. You talk to yourself, you've been acting strange...and after what happened in the bathrooms, I'm starting to think that maybe Richards ghost is with you."

Kori slowly digested this information, glaring at him in fury. "You've been watching me!"

The cold air intensified as Richards anger grew. Xaviour breathed out a shaky breath, realising that his assumption was correct.

Richard leaned down and whispered in Kori's ear "he seems so calm. Its like the thought of me being a ghost doesn't faze him at all. He knows more about this than hes letting on."

Kori nodded in agreement, addressing the suspicious man "why are you so interested in what I do? Or is it that your afraid that I'll find out something I shouldn't?"

Xaviour closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead in a stressed manner. "Just give up looking. If you continue down this road, you'll end up getting hurt. Keep that in mind Kori."

Xaviour turned, his fists clenched tightly as he yet again blamed his past mistakes. _Such a fool Xaviour, such a fool. I thought that it was all over once Richard was gone, and now this happens..._

Xaviour opened his door and walked inside his apparent, slamming it shut on a very confused Kori and Richard.

The ghost frowned, heedless of the cold air surrounding him. He felt a light finger tap his shoulder

"ummm Richard? C- could y-you stop giving off that cold air, its freezing!" Kori's teeth chattered as she rubbed her arms, watching him with furrowed eyebrows.

Richard looked away and willed his anger away, walking with restraint towards the exit. Kori felt the cold air disappear, following him silently for awhile as they both collected their thoughts.

OOO

Riding towards the great mansion in a taxi, Kori smoothed down her summer dress, checking her appearance in a mirror. Richard had been silent ever since their conversation with Xaviour. On the inside, he was anything but calm, reeling with hatred towards his former best friend, and staring with ice cold eyes out of the window.

Kori hesitantly patted him on the arm "Richard. We dont know anything for sure yet about Xaviour, so try not to get all worked up about what he said."

Richard sighed "how can I not? From what I saw, its like Xaviour really did know I was dead, and not missing. I wonder if it was him who killed me."

Kori shook his shoulder slightly "don't say that! Besides what did Xaviour mean by 'after what happened in the bathrooms'? Did you reveal yourself to him?"

Richard nodded, feeling secret amusment at the startled expression Xaviour had shown on his face at the sight of his reflection.

"Well then maybe he's just come to terms with the fact that what he saw was your ghost. Maybe what he said doesn't imply that he knew you were dead."

"But what did he mean by 'you'll get hurt if you search for answers' then?"

Kori tapped her chin in thought "I'm sure it has something to do with his boss."

They both fell silent after that, though the silence was more comfortable than before. Richards eyes glanced down at the hand that had not left his arm, not that he was complaining. Kori leaned into him slightly and checked her reflection again

"do you think this will work? I mean do I look like a desperate Hawaiian girl searching for her lost love?"

Richard resisted the urge to chuckle "I'm not sure Alfred will know what to think of you. But I'm telling you right now, only a fool would leave you behind and never come back. If I was the same person as who I used to be, I doubt even I would have dumped you like that."

Kori blushed "so you don't think my story is believable?"

The ghost looked away, feeling slightly guilty for giving her false hope. He had been telling the truth, but now that distant longing was back in her eyes. "You'll do fine" he said, spotting his fathers residence further ahead.

The taxi pulled up outside the great manor. Kori paid the driver and got out, staring up at the large structure. The mansion itself seemed isolated and unfriendly, by merely standing in its shadow, Kori felt like a young and naive child.

Richard joined her side, silently accepting the pain that came with remembering things. He could see a small boy sat at a window, staring outside with eyes of longing.

Richard frowned slightly, confused. _If that was me, then why was I so sad? Was my childhood as solitary as my adulthood?_

Kori walked up to the two doors, pushing a door bell at the side. The bell echoed inside, making Kori feel nervous as she checked behind her to make sure Richard was still with her.

An elderly man opened the door. He was dressed in the classic butler style, and had blue eyes with hair that was tinted grey. Despite this, the man had an ageless feel to him, like he was a timeless man who knew many secrets.

"Alfred." Said Richard, recalling some of his memory's shared with the older man.

"May I help you young lady?" Asked Alfred in a voice heavy with years of experience.

Kori blinked innocently and decided to return to her original accent "I am sorry, I do not know if this is the right place. Is this-" she scrunched up her nose slightly to imply confusion "Wayne Manor?"

The butler nodded, taking in the girls appearance and noting her accent "it is. I'm afraid master Bruce doesn't see anyone these days, unless you've made an appointment?"

"Oh, I am not looking for Mr. Wayne. Is Richard Grayson still living here?"

Kori tried to ignore the look of shock and pain wound the old mans features. She continued talking innocently, hating herself for causing him pain.

"I know its been a few years since he came to Hawaii, but he said to come look for him if I was ever in Gothem."

Alfred swallowed and stepped aside "young lady, I think its best if I tell you inside, do come in."

Kori nodded and followed him inside the large mansion. Richard picked up the pace so that he was walking with his old butler, looking at him intently and smiling slightly.

"The old guy hasn't changed. I swear if it weren't for his care, I would have been even worse off in life. He was like a grandfather to me."

Kori smiled fondly while her heels clicked along the white marble floor. It seemed the entire mansion was devoid of colour, just full of blacks and whites. She wanted to ask Richard if it had always been like this, but quickly held her tongue when remembering the old butlers presence.

Alfred led her to the living room and Kori gracefully sat down on one of the leather chairs, the material was as cold as the atmosphere.

"This will be difficult for you to hear, but I'm afraid it must be done. Would you like some tea?" Asked Alfred, his blue eyes looking tired.

"Oh no thank you. " Kori declined politely, wondering just how to get past the grieving and then ask the important questions.

As Alfred told her the sad news that Richard had been missing for a year, and presumed dead, she played the part of grieving girlfriend. It wasn't hard, she merely imagined what it would be like when Richard would finally leave her.

The ghost observed them silently, shocked that Kori was such a good actress. She was even crying, looking very genuine while doing it.

Richard looked out of the very window he used to gaze out of as a young boy. Life at the mansion was better than being in an orphanage, but his dysfunctional family had made him a very solitary child. He had followed Bruce's example easily, keep your feelings inside so that you don't get hurt again.

While his adoptive father was a master playboy, Richard soon followed suit and soon became the most eligible bachelor in town.

Richard frowned slightly. Why had he been adopted again? His parents...what had happened to them?

A burst of pain pierced his skull, and Richard grit his teeth in frustration. There was something very dark in his past, one that his mind wanted hidden in the shadows.

Kori eventually settled down, blowing her nose on a tissue. "This is awful, terribly, horribly awful. Please, why would Richard disappear like this?"

A strange look crossed the butlers face, and Kori wondered if she had asked too soon. He answered none the less "no one seems to know for certain, but Richard had been very unhappy for a long time."

Kori's green eyes narrowed slightly, _he must know more._

Kori tried to appear naive "please, why would he be unhappy?"

Now Alfred looked very uncomfortable by her question. "Well Richard had been put in charge of Wayne Enterprises for awhile, just to test him. The stress was getting to him, and after what happened with Mr. Wilson, he just couldn't find the will to keep running the business."

The red head opened her mouth, before wondering how to ask her question. If she kept insisting to know the right details, Alfred would surely suspect her. _But what choice do I have? I have to know to help Richard._

"What happened with Mr. Wilson?"

Alfred looked up at her with intelligent blue eyes. But just as Kori thought he would accuse her of lying about who she was, he answered, looking quite casual and unfazed by her directness.

"Mr. Slade Wilson asked Wayne Enterprises to fund his industry. Richard turned down the offer, which made Mr. Slade quite bitter towards him. The man was already a bit unstable, he used to be good friends with master Bruce if memory serves. That all changed when Bruce's company became considerably more popular than Mr. Wilson's."

Kori hesitantly nodded, taking all of the information numbly. Richard sat down on the same sofa she was seated on, noticing her stiff composure.

"I think he knows your fishing for information. If hes told you this much already, I wouldn't worry about him phoning the police Kori. I think he trusts you to use the information wisely."

Kori gave a slight nod, and slowly relaxed, looking at him every so often. Richard smiled for a moment before turning away and trying yet again to recall forgotten memories.

_I cant remember anything about that business deal. How strange...its as if my mind is only allowing me to remember so much of my past._

ooo

Man that was a long wait huh? I wouldn't be surprised if no one is reading this now, I know that only 3 are reading Sapphire Ink now, but what can I say? My brain is fried! Ive been drawing an awful lot lately, and I cant seem to write as well as I used to. *sigh* O well, hopefully I can get writing some more, but for now Im only Gonna update this story until its done, then I'll finish Sapphire Ink.

Please review to tell me your still reading!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Answers

Chapter 14 - Answers

Kori eventually accepted Alfred's offer for tea, placing the warm cup in her hands helped to numb the cold she could feel. The cold came with the saddening answers Alfred provided, as she pieced together Richards past. Richard merely watched with quiet attention, before getting up and looking around the room. Touching a few surfaces, and tracing the patterns on the door for a moment, helped him to try to recall things.

His image dulled until it disappeared entirely from Kori's sight. She figured he was wandering around the seemingly empty mansion, like a ghost haunting the place mournfully.

Richard was anything but mournful, he moved through the different rooms, finding slight amusement from what he could remember about them. In the kitchen, he could remember when he and Alfred used to bake cookies. He had been young, the teachings of his adoptive father hadn't quite sunk in yet, so there where a few moments of childish fun he could recall.

As he passed by the forgotten rooms, seeing the faded memory's dance across his vision, he felt strangely calm and peaceful. It might be cold, but it was still home as he remembered it.

He finally came to a stop in front of the one place he had sought out, and was most hesitant to enter.

Bruce's study.

He felt like raising his hand and knocking out of respect before entering. The door which he was currently staring at, used to scare the hell out of him, both as a child and an adult. If he was going to the study, it usually meant he had done something wrong, and was going to hear one of Bruce's lechers.

He took a moment to ready himself, before walking through the door, his eyes catching sight of a figure sitting behind the desk.

"Long time no see Bruce." Richard said gently, walking towards his adoptive father. The said man could not see nor hear him, in fact he looked deeply engrossed in his work.

More than that, he looked tired, haggard and very un-Bruce like. The man Richard remembered, was stoic, silent and never overlooked the smallest of details. Now though, his usual crisp and expensive suit was creased and sloppy. Bruce himself looked pale, with deep lines on his face that told stories of pain, deep cutting pain that was locked away behind cold blue eyes.

Richard knew that pain, he saw it reflected in his own eyes once. It marked the man as lonely, isolated and empty.

"What have you done to yourself now Bruce?" Richard sighed as he leaned around him, looking at the computer screen.

"Still working yourself to death I see, with no breaks at all? Staring at a computer screen, dawn till dusk will kill you you know?" He continued on as if the once proud and picture of quiet strength, Bruce Wayne could hear him.

His former wards eyes then noticed the bottle of alcohol at his desk.

"Drinking this early in the day? When did you become me?"

He moved around the desk to inspect the bottle without picking it up. The last thing Bruce needed was to see a levitating bottle, that would surely make him fall off the edge.

"Your not trying to drink yourself to death are you?" The ghost rose an eyebrow, glancing at the silent figure of his adoptive father.

"Well if you are your not doing a very good job. Ive been dead a year, and your still depressed?" Richard was finding it hard to believe, after all Bruce was supposed to be untouchable. Nothing could faze him, and for so many years, all Richard strived to do was try to please him.

And yet in his place was this broken man, who had let his buisness down, giving up on life.

Richard growled at him "stop this moping right now. It doesn't suit you, and we both know it. I'm dead, get over it, you never gave me a moments notice when I was alive so whats the point in all this when I'm dead!" He knew he couldn't hear him, but it felt good to yell.

He sighed and decided to leave. No point in trying to talk to a brick wall.

Else where, Kori was listening intently to Alfred's every word. He had a voice that simply drew you in, and you couldn't help but be intrigued by everything he said, no matter how boring it would seem. He strayed off the subject of Slade Wilson, and it took Kori awhile to remember why she was there.

She cleared her throat and smiled apologetically at Alfred "Richard mentioned his friend Xaviour while he was with me."

A strange look crossed the old mans features, but it was quickly hidden. "Yes...they were good friends."

The way he said 'were' implied to Kori that Richard and Xaviour were not friends shortly before his death. She swallowed and asked "were they not friends leading up to Richards disappearance?"

Alfred looked uncomfortable. For once, his professional butler act diminished, and he was merely a man who had lost his grandson.

He spoke in a serious whisper "Xaviour was working for Mr. Wilson at the time."

Kori nodded "I thought so. Please, is there anything more you can tell me?"

Alfred sighed, looking very worn down, when he looked up at Kori once more, his eyes were full of hope. "Do you think you can figure out what happened to him?"

Kori nodded seriously as the butler rubbed his temples. "You should be more careful about what you ask. Should someone else figure out what your after, they might not be so forgiving about it."

The green eyed girl nodded solemnly "I just want to find out what happened to him."

Alfred inclined his head "master Bruce will be out of his study soon, so I don't have long."

He thought back to before Richards disappearance "the last time I saw Xaviour Redd, I had stopped by Richards office to deliver some documents. As I left, I noticed him enter Richards office as well, holding a piece of paper. I didn't think very much of it at the time, but it had been a few months since Richard turned down Wilson Industries offer for funding. That's why I found it strange that the piece of paper Xaviour was holding, had Mr Wilson's signature on it."

Kori's eyes widened as she quickly asked "was there a space below it for Richard to sign his name?"

Alfred frowned slightly "I believe so."

_The contract._ Kori thought, putting the pieces together slowly.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Kori made a mental note to remember everything important.

Alfred's intense stare suddenly frightened her, it was the same look that Xaviour had expressed when she had ran into him. "I merely wish to warn you...Mr. Wilson was not the same after his break down. He had two children, Rose and Jericho Wilson. Jericho died a few months after it happened."

Kori let the horror show on her face, she blinked a few times and tried to steady her heart beat. "You...you think Slade murdered his own son?"

Alfred's expression was placid, as if the idea of murderous conspiracy's did not frighten him in the least. Kori wondered if he had witnessed that sort of thing allot, and just how many secrets had he kept quiet over the years?

"All I'm saying is be careful miss. Not many people who cross Mr. Wilson get to keep their lives, even fewer get to leave his employment. Once you have a tie to Mr. Wilson, it is not easily severed."

Kori let the unspoken words sink in for a moment. She knew he was right, and despite her suspicions against Xaviour, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Now that she knew who his boss was, and that there was no way out for him, a wave of guilt passed over her.

Richard, sensing her deep distress, appeared at her side.

"You found out everything we need Star?"

Kori merely nodded slightly and stood up, holding her hand out to Alfred. "Thank you for the tea and the answers Alfred."

Alfred grasped her hand in his own old one, arthritis making his hands stiff and cold. The women had a way about her that was so bright and warm, she had even been able to light up the dull mansion for a moment.

Alfred, who had assumed she was at least telling the truth about being lovers with Richard, placed his hand over hers. "You would have been good for Richard" was all he said before he released her.

The words surprised her, but they did not startle Richard, who had known that much already. It felt to good to know that, should he have introduced Kori when he was living to Alfred, he would have had his blessing.

There were very few people, Richard summarised, who could resist Kori's charms.

She was led towards the door, the weight of Alfred's warning on her shoulders. She turned to him, standing at the entrance to the cold manor.

"Good bye Alfred. I wont let the answers you told me go to waste."

The butler bowed, and behind his old, wise eyes he had a hope burning brightly in their depths. "Good luck miss."

Kori nodded before waving and walking down the steps to the waiting taxi. Richard followed her before giving one last look at the mansion, putting his hands in his pockets, he smiled.

For so long, he had considered Wayne Manor a prison, but now that he was leaving it for the final time, he was grateful for all of the memories shared inside its walls.

As the taxi sped away and Kori excitedly relayed all of the information she had found out, Richard merely listened to the sound of her voice. This women, whom he had met in death, had had more of an effect on him than anyone he had met while living.

In an ironic way, she had given him life in death.

A life made sweeter by her presence, and he found himself reaching a strange conclusion.

If he had the opportunity to live again, but never see her again, he would rather stay as he was, dead. But at her side non the less.

He sighed heavily, glancing back at the mansion as it disappeared from sight. _Bruce...none of your rules apply to this girl. And I have done the unthinkable..._

_I have fallen in love with her..._

_But I wonder Bruce, do you mourn for me because I died, or because I never truly lived?_

OOO

Richard had never had time for women while he was alive. Well, not real women with personality's he reasoned. He had never fallen in love in all his life, and the only women who came close to being in a real relationship with was Barbara.

Why was it then...how was it possible for someone who was dead to fall in love with the living?

The question perplexed Richard, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. His plan of trying to ignore Kori was still in motion, but he had accepted the way he felt. No matter how un natural it was.

As Kori spilled everything she had learned from Alfred to Gar, Richard found himself longing for her. The feeling wasnt something he could explain, and he reasoned that perhaps his emotions were more vivid because he was a ghost. Perhaps there was no real feelings for the Star girl, who made living so much more desirable.

She could brake him so easily if she found the right words.

And yet, the longing Richard could feel for her had always been there, ever since he had first met her. He wondered if it was something that the ghost was supposed to feel towards their healer. If that was the case, he wanted to know more, and the only person who could help him was...

"I think we should go and see Raven." Said Richard abruptly.

Kori paused in her inspection of shop items to look up at him. Confusion was written on her face as she asked

"why?"

Before Richard could form an answer, Gar piped up happily. "Dude we're going to see Raven? Awesome! I have to get her something though before we go."

Richard grit his teeth and bit back a growl of frustration. _We?_

The ghost and the healer followed Gar to the flower shop and stood to the side as he inspected the plants seriously. Kori looked up at Richard "are you alright?"

The said man blinked and smiled easily, trying to cover up the strange emotions he could feel in her presence. "Yeah fine. I just want to ask Raven a few things that's all. How about you?"

Kori beamed "I'm good. Alfred was so kind, and I cant believe how much we found out, I really feel like we're getting close."

Richards smile faltered, seeing her smile happily, and seemingly unperturbed by the thought of their little quest ending.

"Yeah...me too."

After Gar had debated on getting a bunch of red roses for Raven, or perhaps some orange tulips. Kori had finally set him straight and convinced him to get lavender. As the men gave her a confused look, Kori grinned and explained that a plant that could smell nice and be used again and again was much better than one that would die easily.

"Besides, purple is a much nicer colour than orange. Raven prefers it anyway, her whole bookstore is blue and purple."

Gar snickered "not like you can talk Kori, your whole apartment is purple."

Kori smiled but before she could say more they arrived at Ravens book store. The flame haired girl walked in, smiling brightly at Jenny who sat behind her usual desk.

"Nice to see you again Jenny."

The punk with pink hair looked up from the book she was reading. A cat-like grin spread across her face at the sight of Kori along with sensing her ghost "great to see you again Kori, Richard." She gave Gar a sly look, noticing the flowers

"giving them to Raven? Naw what a boyfriend."

Gars face took on a red tint, he grinned, revealing his sharp teeth "Raven isn't my girl friend." As he walked by however towards the back where he knew Raven would be, he muttered a quiet "yet."

Surprising both Jenny and Kori, Richard followed Gar to the back, passing through the beads to go and see Raven. Jenny tilted her head to the side as she tried to read the emotions whirling off the ghost.

"he seems anxious about something."

Kori nodded "hes been acting strange all day. Maybe he saw something while we were at the mansion."

Jenny shook her head, the slitted cat eyes lighting up in mischief "I think it has more to do with you."

Meanwhile Gar was presenting the lavender plant to Raven, who stared at him impassively.

Garfield smiled uneasily"...its a plant."

"I know its a plant I'm not an idiot Garfield." Raven glared at him as he awkwardly shifted on the spot, holding out the lavender.

"well...do you like it?"

Richard sighed heavily in the background, annoyed that Gar was taking so long.

The physic women looked up at Gars grinning features, sensing the hidden insecurity he always carried with him. Though he was outgoing and the natural jester, he was always unsure about himself, expecting to fail at every turn. Ravens eyes warmed ever so slightly as she stared at him, reaching out and taking the plant from him.

No one had ever presented her with flowers before. A cold feeling worked its way up her skin as she silently tried to block out her fear. The reason she hadn't been in any lasting relationships hung over her every day.

Gar smiled a genuine smile "I will take that as a yes. So um Rae I was wondering..."

"Don't call me Rae." Raven cut in, once again glaring daggers at the juvenile young man. Gar was getting used to her coldness, and he secretly made it his mission to get her to smile.

"Do you want to go out some time...with me?" Gar smiled sheepishly, staring at her with forest green eyes filled with nothing but innocence.

Raven felt her chest tighten in pain. He was really asking her out on a date? What was it about herself that he liked, when there was nothing to like? The empath turned away, desperately trying to clamp down on her emotions. It didn't work at first, because a vase began to crack, splitting from the overload of her spiritual powers.

Raven took a deep breath, and closed her eyes._ I'm sorry Gar..._

"No."

"Just no? You don't wanna elaborate on that?" Gar felt his stomach drop, the weight of rejection suddenly getting the better of him.

Raven turned then and walked away. Gar sighed and decided to take his leave, passing a surprised Richard. When the living human was out of sight, Richard walked over to where Raven sat at a window, the lavender plant catching the rays of the sun.

Before he could say anything, Raven spoke up "what do you want Richard?"

The ghost rubbed his neck awkwardly, after watching Gar get put down, it had thrown him off what he wanted to say.

"I um...I wanted to ask you something about Kori..." _though I'm not sure I want to ask you now. You don't exactly scream love councillor._ Richard sighed heavily. If Raven couldn't help him then what was he supposed to do?

Raven didn't look at him, she merely stared at the lavender plant.

"...you and I are very alike Richard." She muttered solemnly.

Richard snorted as he leaned against the window frame "are you dead as well?"

"No, but I can't love anyone. Just as you cannot love Kori." She stated solemnly, looking up at the now annoyed Richard.

"Why not? Its not like its a crime to love someone."

"Maybe not, but its very unnatural for a ghost to fall in love with a living being. If there was a man still haunting his wife, that I could understand, because there are lingering feelings of love. But you Richard, you developed these feelings on your own, and that is puzzling." The empath got up from her seat and began to scan her many books on the shelves.

"So you've never heard of a ghost falling in love with its healer?" Richard felt quite confused by that. If it was such an unnatural thing, why did he love Kori? Well he knew the reason very well himself, her smile warmed his heart, her kindness and selflessness was admirable, and she was the only women who had ever wanted to get to really know him. The real him.

"Your no ordinary ghost..." Raven said to herself, oblivious to Richards shock.

"What do you mean?" He tried to step in front of her, to gain her attention that was absorbed in looking for a book. Raven ignored him until she finally found what she was looking for, picking out an old book from her collection.

"Raven. Ive known from the start that you know far more than your letting on...if there's something we should know, tell us." His tone was almost pleading._ Why is she so tight lipped about everything? If she knows something, why not tell me?_ Richard frowned, his patience wearing thin.

When she didn't answer again, Richard reached out towards her. When his pale hand drifted through her shoulder, the dark girl flinched and swiftly turned to face him. It wasn't so much her dangerous expression that suddenly sent a jolt of fear through Richard, it was her eyes.

A red aura seemed to glow from their depths, and the ghost shakily stepped back from the powerful spiritual energy he could feel rolling off her in waves. The energy was so sinister, so violent, and so unlike Ravens usual gentle aura that Richard found it hard to believe such an evil force could be coming from her.

After a moment of tension, the girl slowly got a hold of her emotions, and clamped down on the energy so quickly it was as if it hadn't been there at all. Richard stepped back a bit more, confused and more than a little scarred of the memory of her face.

Raven took a few deep calming breaths before, blinking, her eyes once again a deep shade of purple.

As the two other worldly beings observed each other for a moment, a sad look passed Ravens face. "You see now why I cant be with Gar? My emotions are dangerous...my heritage will not allow me happiness."

Richard straightened slightly, his mind processing the information numbly. "Your heritage?"

"I cant speak of it. I cant breath a word of anything to you or anyone. Ive accepted my fate, you should just be content in her presence while it lasts. At least you have that..." Raven sighed. Her expression revealing a slightly pained look.

"Raven..."

The dark girl quickly shook her head and shuffled out of the room, the large book still grasped in her hands. Richard vaguely heard her mutter something about 'doesn't matter anyway' before she was gone. Alone in the dimly light room, he frowned and felt an uneasy dread settle over him. Perhaps it was a strange thought, but Richard had felt like the glimpse of Ravens red eyes spoke of something bad that was to come later on.

He was still confused as to what to think about Kori, but in the end Raven was right. He could not be with Kori. There were no what ifs, or maybes concerning Kori's happiness, which ultimately, was Richards main concern. Sighing and running a stressed hand through his hair, Richard followed the dark girl out into the shop.

Pale hands held out an old looking book. Its surface still had dust and traces of cobwebs clinging to it. Kori hesitantly reached out with a bemused expression and took the offered item.

"You'll need this. Its the book of Azerath." Raven said bluntly, a closed book in comparison to Kori.

"Thank you Raven. But why would I-"

"You'll need it." She cut her off coldly, an essence of insecurity and frustration clung to Raven like a second skin. Seeing her in her current state, both Kori and Jenny let Raven pass without a word. They watched her exit the shop and pace down the street, seeming to blow off steam with every step.

Richard appeared behind Kori moments later, eyeing the ancient book in her hands. She jumped "oh Richard! I didn't see you there, are you ready to go?"

He silently nodded and stalked through the door in much the same manner as Gar and Raven had left. Kori quickly followed, bowing her apology's to Jenny before following suit.

When the door closed, the pink haired girl sighed "whoa whats with all the drama? Urgh this bad energy is going to give me a head ache...Raven must have been lying when she said she hated soap operas. She could be the star of the show." Jenny muttered as she rubbed her temples. _Its only a matter of time now..._

OOO

Once Richard and Kori were back at the apartment, the ghost drifted over to his usual seat on the window ledge. His mind was preoccupied with heavy thoughts, much to the concern of Kori. She stayed clear of Gars bedroom, deciding to give him some space before asking what was wrong.

The only problem with Richard compared to Gar was that he didn't like to share his deeper feelings. Gar would deal with it and then talk to her in time, but Richard was another matter. He had been acting strange for awhile now, and Kori noticed he had a hard time looking at her in the eye.

"Richard?" Kori hesitantly approached him.

The said man closed his eyes in annoyance. _As soon as I try to block her out something stops me. How am I supposed to deal with these feelings if Kori wont let me?_

"You've been quiet for awhile now. Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice touched him again, a brush of feathers along his skin.

Richard turned to look at her, taking in her appearance, before finally connecting with her eyes. _Those eyes,_ he smiled grimly. _Are just like the stars. I could stare at them forever, but no matter how much I wish to, I can never touch something so brilliant and beautiful. So all I can do is watch them, and observe from afar._

"I'm fine Kori. Don't worry about me." He said gently as Kori tilted her head slightly, a sign of confusion.

"If your sure. Did Raven help you with your question?"

Richard glared at the ground, his hands clenching into fists in annoyance. _Maybe she did but it wasn't the answer I wanted._

"Yeah she did." He then hesitated, before looking up again into her green eyes.

"Did I ever thank you for what your doing for me?"

The green eyes blinked, before lighting up happily. "You don't need to thank me."

Richard sighed, before giving a small genuine smile of his own. _I don't want that spark in this star to die out because of me. I wont make her fall for the likes of a ghost, who she could never truly be with. _

He watched her bustle about the kitchen, taking care of little things here and there. _And yet..._

_I cant stop longing for her. Why is that?_

ooo

man that was another long update, again apologise but you don't wanna hear the same lame excuse when I could be writing another update instead of talking to you fine people XD Anyways thank you for all the reviews, I'm so glad people are still reading this story and have the patience to wait for me xxx love you all! 

review!xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Soul Possession

Chapter 15 - Soul Possession

Night fell over Jump city, a cool air of calm spread throughout its streets and allowed the people to go to be feeling peaceful. The air of contentment went un noticed to Kori who had indulged herself in the peace and had gone to bed early.

This left Richard to ponder his thoughts, which inevitably made him stressed. Unused to emotions, and slightly overwhelmed by how strong they were for Kori was annoying. He truly liked being with her, but he felt like he needed a break from the depression that came hand in hand with his love for her.

Gar was in a similar mood that night. The day hadn't gone particularly well since he had been rejected by Raven so easily. He had often felt this way after being shot down by a girl, but he was fascinated with Raven Roth, without fully understanding why. She was much more interesting than Terra ever had been, and though he had once resented the fact that Terra had dumped him, he didn't seem to care now.

Now instead of a blond haired, blue eyed girl plaguing his every thought, there was a mysterious violet eyed beauty consuming his mind. It had started off as a small attraction. Every day, he would go to work and see her, she would act cold, and he would try to make her smile. When had that changed into something more?

But it wasn't just because she was mysterious that Gar was intrigued by her. Sometimes, when she thought others weren't looking, she allowed herself to show a small, lonely look on her face. The far away longing in her eyes was something Gar saw in his very reflection, and he had mused to himself that perhaps she needed someone, just like he did.

She hid her emotions well, keeping her cloak of secrets wrapped tightly around her. Her face was often shadowed by her hood, a few purple locks of hair spilling out. And once, just once, Gar could have sworn he could see a ghost of a smile on her face.

But no matter how much he wanted to prove himself to her, he wouldn't allow himself to open up entirely either. He had been hurt in the past, had had his trust betrayed. In a way he and Raven weren't so different, she hid behind her coldness, and he hid behind his jokes and confidence.

Only there was no confidence, merely a strong sense of insecurity he had to cover up.

The green haired comedian sighed and rubbed his face as he got up from his bed. _That's it. I'm not going to laze around here feeling sorry for myself, I can do that in a bar._

After he was dressed, Gar grabbed his keys and made for the door, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Where are you going?"

Gar slowly turned back to see an annoyed looking Richard, in his usual perch on the window. The light of the full moon behind the ghost sent an eerie shine around his form.

Gar sweat dropped and held his hands up "I'm just going for a walk, nothing major."

Richard rose an eyebrow at him.

"Your going drinking, I take it?" He said bluntly, the cold stare of his eyes turning icy.

Gar blinked innocently "dude you give me no credit. I know I kinda fell off the wagon when Terra dumped me, and I've promised Kori not to drink, but I swear!" He put a hand over his heart dramatically "no drinking for me! Those days are over."

Before Richard could respond with a sarcastic comment, Gar used his fast reflexes to run out the door, and close it without a sound.

Richard grit his teeth and frowned, glaring daggers at the door. He personally saw nothing wrong with having a small drink now and then, but he was aware from what Kori told him about Gar always drinking too much. He was also aware of the promise Gar had made to the ever innocent Kori.

The ghost was loyal to his healer, so he made a choice and got up from the window sill. _You owe me for this Kori._

OOO

Gar relaxed into his chair at the bar, sipping his drink and sighing contently. Sometimes it was nice just to sit back and relax, he grinned. _Its not like I'm going against my word. Kori would understand if I had few a few drinks wouldn't she?_

Shrugging to himself, Gar peered around himself at the other occupants at the bar. It was quite late, and besides himself there was a few older men who were drunk, and one blond girl. Gars heart rate immediately picked up at the colour, but glancing at her face, he saw that it was not Terra._ Perhaps I'm not as over her as I thought._

The green haired man turned away from the pretty girl, continuing to gaze around the room until he was staring into the eyes of the men sitting next to him.

"Gah!" Gar yelled before falling backwards off the chair, crashing to the floor. He vaguely heard the sound of the girl giggling, but Gar was too annoyed at the occupant of the seat next to him to care.

"Dude! What the heck are you doing here?" He scrambled off the floor, untangling his lanky form from his limbs.

Richard calmly swept his gaze over him, assessing that he was unhurt. "I thought I'd join you."

Gar sighed and resumed his seat. "You could have warned me. That ghost appearing act scared the crap outta of me."

Richard ignored the ramblings of the half sane man, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring at the girl with blond hair, a wave of nostalgia overcoming him. _This is a similar situation. Were I alive and my old self, she would be coming home with me._

He then looked down at the beer in Gars hand.

Garfield saw Richard send a longing look at the cool drink in his hand. Chuckling to himself, Gar shook the bottle in front of the annoyed ghost.

"Too bad dude. I'd offer you a drink but it would probably slip right through you."

Richard growled under his breath. _I would defiantly be enjoying a drink as well. An ice cold beer after work was always the best. Damn you Gar._

The blond girl sitting at the bar suddenly asked Gar a question. "Um excuse me, why are you talking to yourself?"

Richard smirked as Gar stuttered, a bright blush appearing on his cheeks. _Ah, Ive found his weakness, he cant talk to pretty girls. Then again I'm not surprised, he can hardly hold a decent conversation for long._

Gar smiled sheepishly, grinning like a teen school boy. "Forgot to take my medication, sorry" he joked, though clearly the girl thought he was being completely serious. Giving him a disgusted look, she turned back to her drink, while Richard looked on with barely contained laughter.

"Shut up." Gar muttered to the seemingly empty seat.

However, as Gar raised his drink for a sip, he was suddenly struck by a thought. Placing it down untouched he grinned a dark smirk in Richards direction. "Dude I have so got a great idea!"

"I highly doubt that."

"No seriously I have! You want the ice cold beer right? Well from what I've heard from Kori, you were the number one play boy in your time." Gar's eyes glittered mischievously.

Richard narrowed his eyes "your point?"

"Its simple. I want to learn how to talk to girls. Maybe if you teach me, Raven will finally take notice of me. So, the beer, for the lessons."

Richard snorted "how would that work? I can't even taste the drink without a body."

Receiving even more strange looks, Gar laughed "easy. Just slip inside my soul and take control of my body."

For once, instead of a impassive face, Richards features became alive with shock. He couldn't believe the stupidity...no the idiocy of the man sitting next to him. How did a guy like him function on such low brain waves? He wondered vaguely if he was even sane.

"No way in the seven hells would I ever do that. Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be? I could get stuck inside your body!" He shuddered at the thought of having to walk around with green hair for the rest of Gar's remaining life.

"Dude it'll be fine. I read a book in Raven's collection about this stuff. Lets just try it."

Richard crossed his arms, giving Gar a glare in the process. "I'll need more than the promise of a beer in order to agree to this."

Gar tapped his chin, thinking of something to tempt the ghost with. He was surprised really, if he were dead he would jump at the chance of controlling someone else's body. So far, all Richards past had indicated that he liked was money, alcohol and women.

_Women..._ Gar gave Richard a side long look. _Of course, Kori. He would do anything for her._

"If you do this, I wont tell Kori that your drop dead in love with her."

After the moment he spoke the words, he felt the air turn dangerously cold. Staring up into Richards eyes, he realised he had overstepped a boundary.

As the temperature dropped to lower levels, Gar shakily apologised "s-sorry. It was a joke really, joking."

He was released from the icy air, and an unamused Richard merely said in return. "Where Kori's feelings are concerned, there is no place for jokes."

Gar sighed and rubbed his head, _geese I thought I was a goner then. Someones a bit touche. There's no way he'll agree to this now._

Contrary to Gars thoughts however, Richard suddenly got up from his seat and frowned "fine. I'll do it, but the moment it gets too dangerous I'm out of there."

The green haired, juvenile delinquent grinned widely. Richard could only grimace at the thought, that he was willingly doing this as he stepped into Gars body, expecting to merely pass through him.

It was a surprise to him then, when his vision blurred black for a moment, and he had to fight to control himself. This sensation was too familiar, the quick change that was blurring his senses and making him numb reminded him of the darkness.

His mind recoiled with fright, his spiritual energy struggling to break free of the binds that were now in place.

_I wont go back to a world of darkness, only to rise on that roof again. I wont, I..._

His eyes suddenly snapped open, a whirl of sounds and smells hitting him with full force. He breathed out slowly, and panic welled up inside him.

Lungs.

He tried again, and felt the air rush in and out of his body. No, Gars body. The thudding of a heart beating drummed rapidly in his chest, and Richard shakily willed the hands at his sides to move.

He rose one hand up, almost in disbelief it was there. Richard flexed the fingers to test them, noting that the uneven nails were most defiantly not his. The confirmed thought made him feel empty once more, despite all of the new things he could see, smell and hear.

_"Dude quit being so panicky, your gonna give me a heart attack."_

Richard jumped and frowned to himself. _Gar? So in this body switch, you've become my conscience?_

A brush of sound resounded in his mind, which reminded him of a sigh _"guess so. Anyway fulfill your end of the bargain and help me talk to that girl."_

_One minute, there's something very important I have to do first._

Richard lifted up Gars arm and brought the beer to his lips, feeling the bitter cold substance slide into his mouth and down his throat. A tingling sensation filled him which was not unpleasant as he felt it run down into his stomach. It was so strange, feeling all the bones, muscles and arteries that the body had once more. He sighed in contentment for a moment, allowing himself to foolishly think that this was his body, his life, once more.

Gar in his own innocent way, did not understand why Richards emotions felt so conflicted at that moment. Weren't they supposed to his emotions, since it was his body? Gar understood then, that he had been mistaken when he had once thought the ghost heartless.

Gar had thought it un natural that Kori had obvious feelings for someone that wasn't there. The feeling had been intensified when he saw that the ghost in turn harboured even stronger feelings for her in turn.

But having an oddly wise moment, Gar was able to realise that Richards feelings of despair while being in Gars body, were because he desired his own. He wanted to live, and the reason why could always be traced back to one emerald eyed woman.

It was wrong of Gar to ask Richard to flirt with another women, just because he wanted some pointers. So the hesitant voice of Gar echoed in Richards hazy mind.

_"Hey man...forget about hitting on that girl. Enjoy that drink while it lasts, I don't mind."_

Richard smiled slightly, suddenly feeling a sharp fang in Gars set of teeth. _Gar haven't you ever heard of a dentist?_

OOO

Back at the apartment, Kori tossed and turned, her fingers grasping her pillow, tears glittering on her lashes. Most nightmares she could deal with, they usually focused on her lost family, always out of reach. It was always painful, but she had moved on from that loss a long time ago, though the longing was always there.

However as her fingers clinging on for dear life, she saw only one face behind her closed lids.

_"Richard."_

The dream was blurry, different colours drifting across her vision. Her hands blindingly reached out, trying to touch the ghost, but her fingers grasped mere air. His image was wavering, and to make it worse, he looked so calm. So accepting of what was to happen.

That smile, the lightness of his eyes, Kori cried and begged him to stay.

"Time's up." Said a dark voice, drawing her attention away from the colours and into the shadows behind her. Kori squinted, and thought that the person hiding amongst the gloom was a man. He had an athletic build, and from the dark smoke engulfing him, she thought she could see one narrowed eye staring at her.

"You knew this day was coming. Time to let go." The voice was so calm it was eerie. Kori shook her head and turned back to Richard, who suddenly didn't look so peaceful. His gaze was on the man now, the smile long gone and replaced with one of contempt, of anger.

Kori reached out and tried to smooth his expression, she didn't want him to be sad. Fingers lightly traced his skin and for a moment, Kori truly believed he would stay, that he was real. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder as he took a startled step back. To hell with the consequences she thought, desperately holding the man before her as if he were an anchor in her storm. _I wont let you go, no matter what...I cant._

But the fear she had tried to ignore, that one crucial fact which would one day happen became apparent to her. As she lifted her gaze up to meet his, a chocked sob escaped her as she realised there was indeed no stopping it.

He was fading, slowly but surely, as the colours whirled and spiralled away, upsetting the world she had created for herself. She begged, pleaded with him to stay, but he merely gave her a quiet look. It was the sort of look that was acceptance, no matter how painful the circumstances, the fact remained he had to go.

A cruel laugh that sent shivers down her spine echoed in her mind. Startled, she blinked up at Richard to see that his eyes had turned red, a smirk in place.

"Foolish girl. Did you really think you meant anything to me?"

Despite her awareness that this was defiantly a dream, she felt a shock shudder through her from his words. The emotions she could feel for this man were so intense, so whether he meant them or not, it affected her deeply.

_This isnt Richard._ It wasn't just the eyes that gave him away, it was the attitude, the way the Richard impersonator held himself. She stiffened in his arms and tried to pull away, but he held tighter, chuckling.

"Now, now Miss Anders don't struggle. A little reality check in your dreams is enough to reduce you to tears? I thought you were stronger than that."

Kori glared up at him "who are you? What do you want?"

The stranger didn't respond, and merely turned her around, facing the shadows. The first image her eyes landed on was that of Raven, crumpled down on the floor, head in her hands. The image struck Kori as odd, since she had never seen Raven show anything more than dry emotion in her presence.

The usually reserved, and silent women now looked so distraught, Kori couldn't help but try to approach her, only to be held back by the image of Richard. Her petite shoulders shook as silent tears rolled down the empaths face, and a voice that Kori could have recognised anywhere spoke up.

_"Your just like Terra."_

The image of Raven looked up, red eyes rimmed with tears landed on Gar who stood over her, his face hidden in the shadows. Kori frowned

"I don't understand this."

A chuckle sounded behind her "you will in due time."

Gar walked away from Raven, who bowed her head in sadness, melting into the very shadows that she had appeared from. A cold feeling of dread filled Kori as she turned back to look at the fake Richard, fear shaking her frame as she stared into those red soulless eyes. A deep fire was in their depths, filled with death and suffering, a hell fire.

He leaned down towards her, producing an hour glass in his hand and holding it out towards her, the sands of time were already flowing down. Kori watched the individual grains of sand slip down in fascination as Richards soft voice hardened into that of a strangers.

"Soon your time with him will end. It is a reality you must face, but think not of the end result fair Kori. You must find the answers, or doom Richard to an eternity of torture."

"B-but, how can I possibly make a difference, surely fate is the higher power here? Whatever is supposed to happen will." Kori took a few steps back, trying to get away from the man that was invading her personal space.

"Your misery, and the misery of others will come to pass based on _your_ actions. This is not something that can be controlled by fate or the higher powers, merely _your_ powers." He was fading now, and only the hour glass remained clear in sight, reminding her.

"Wait! Cant you tell me something that might help? I cant do this alone, but I'll do anything to help Richard, all I want is his happiness." Kori called out desperately.

The fake Richard smiled dangerously, a smirk that spoke of a secret promise. He leaned in, taking Kori's chin delicately in his hand as he whispered in her ear.

Kori's emerald eyes widened from what he had said, blinking away the tears as she stared up at him in shock. The image of Richard smirked and winked, before proceeding to push her back, watching her fall with mocking eyes.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Kori Anders...its a shame you've doomed yourself to despair by falling in love with a ghost."

His image finally faded from Kori's eyes and from then on all she felt was the wind rush past her at an alarming rate. The fall down felt like years, her hair drifting up, her arms reaching around her, as if she were trying grab hold of an invisible rope. But there was no pull to safety, nothing, just the relentless darkness and the fall.

Kori closed her eyes, hearing the strangers last words mingle with the air, mixing them up and dancing in the wind. _Fall for him Kori, fall, fall, fall to the depths of despair._

When she opened them again, she saw a sky around her, feeling her body drifting down from the clouds. As she twisted in the air, she recognised the buildings below her and the mass of land to be Jump City. Kori gasped as she noticed her apartment building come closer, but as her eyes tried to focus against the power of the wind, she saw him.

Raindrops began the journey dawn with her as she watched him, and realised slowly that he wasnt alone on the roof this time. Richard couldnt see her falling from the sky, but she saw him in high clarity, and the events that took place next.

A man hidden in shadows approached Richard, who turned and exchanged words with him that Kori couldn't hear. As the buildings came closer, Richards feet lead him closer to the edge of the building as the man walked closer, an image of power and death.

Her teary eyes watched with rapt attention and dread, as the man said his final words before walking forward and pushing the shocked Richard back.

Kori screamed his name, her hands reaching out as she joined him in the fall, their bodies slowly approaching the ground. Richard turned to look at her, his face a mixture of shock, but hidden in the depths of his eyes was betrayal and hurt, no doubt caused by the man who had pushed him.

Kori grabbed hold of one of his hands and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his frozen form. He was silent as she cried, not from the fear of the fall, but from the knowledge that this was how he had perished. Alone. He had lived in solitude and this was his final doom, but she tried to comfort him through her touch.

"It'll be okay Richard. We'll be alright."

With the wind rushing past them, and her arms wrapped around him tightly, Kori closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of the ground that would never come.

"Kori! Kori wake up!"

Koris eyebrow creased in confusion, she knew that voice.

"Kori, please wake up!" The words echo around her and she is suddenly awake, the impact of reality hitting her. She snapped her eyes open and sprang up in her bed, aware of her harsh breathing and the strange wetness on her cheeks. Had she been crying?

And then she noticed Gar...who was not quite Gar. She squirmed under his intense gaze for a moment, before she gasped. "R-Richard! I...how.. are you in Gars body?"

"That is exactly what I'd like to know." Came a dead pan voice that was slightly dipped with anger. Kori looked past Gar to see Raven in the door way, her quiet, yet calming aura radiating off her in waves.

Gar sighed, annoyed at having to explain himself, which was definite proof it was Richard speaking not him. "I took over Gars body because he told me to. I was just going to enjoy a drink is all. When I sensed that Kori was in distress, I couldn't get out of Gars body so I ran here."

He turned back to Kori, Gars usual forest green eyes had a hint of blue in their depths. His gaze softened considerably when they landed on her trembling form "when I came here you were screaming. Are you alright?"

Kori nodded numbly, still in a state of shock.

Raven observed them a moment, before sighing audibly and turning back towards the living room. "Richard. Leave Kori to rest for a moment, it would be better to talk to her in your own essence wouldn't you agree?"

Gar nodded and stood, when he looked at her again, Kori couldn't help but be reminded about how the eyes were the windows to the soul. "I'll be right back Kori."

She nodded once more, feeling that her voice would betray her if she spoke. When the door to her bedroom was closed, she sighed and rubbed her forehead. That dream...it had been so real.

And what about that man. Wait, there had been two of them, or perhaps three. Yes there was that one in the shadows with the calm voice and narrow eye, and then there was the arrogant man who had taken the form of Richard. And there was...

She could so easily picture the moment when she had seen Richard being pushed backwards. The man who had effectively killed Richard had been obstructed from her view as well. The memory caused a chocked sob to escape her. _Oh Richard, I never wanted to see you die. But that's not the worst part of all this._

In her mind, she could clearly see the hour glasses sand pouring down. _Time is short, but I don't know what I can do...what I should do? I want to keep you Richard, as selfish as the sounds, I want you to stay with me._

Kori sighed, she knew it was impossible, but she couldn't deny the sense of hope she had for that very thing to happen. As she turned in her bed to lay down again and try to calm her frantic heart, her gaze caught sight of something.

On her bedside table was the book of Azerath that Raven had loaned her, saying that she would need it. Laying on top of it was a note that had not been there when she had gone to sleep.

Picking it up, Kori tilted her head in confusion as she read out loud "Tower Road, reporters station. That which you seek is hidden in one mans past and anothers knowledge."

Kori rubbed her head _urgh I hate riddles. Who sent me this...was it that man who had taken the form of Richard in my dreams?_ She sighed once more before settling back on the pillows.

_You might have a piece of my soul Richard in order to escape the roof...but I think you might have possession of my heart as well. That man was right, I have doomed myself to despair...but I cant bring myself to care anymore._

ooo

Well what can I say? Im snowed in! Not literally but the snow is so bad Ive had a week off college because I cant get there, so with nothing to do I decided to update ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please gimmie your thoughts on whats to come ^^

Who were the men in Koris dream, and what will they find in the reporters station? Find out next time ^^

Oh and In regards to how long this story will be, I'm thinking of ending it at 20 chapters or around that anyway. The pieces are almost in place for the finale. xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for the reviews, keep em coming xxxxxxx


	16. Silent Confessions

Chapter 16 - Silent Confessions

"Star, I have never argued with your logic before, but this idea of yours is a little..."

"Eccentric? Random? An idea with no solid proof or evidence?" The green eyed girl cut in helpfully.

"Yeah...all of the above."

Richard trailed along behind Kori who strode purposefully towards the mysterious 'Tower Street.' Kori paid no mind to anyone, or their attempts to change her belief that they would find something important at their destination.

She glanced over her shoulder for a moment at Gar and Raven, who also followed at a safe distance. She could understand Gar coming along, but why would Raven even bother to come, when she clearly knew answers she didn't want to give? Whatever her reason, Kori felt slightly on edge in the dark girls presence.

After her dream, she had felt more than a little awkward around Richard, but something else had happened following that. She caught a strand of loose scarlet hair, thinking about last nights events.

_Kori looked over at her bedroom door, biting her lip out of habit. Outside she could hear Raven uncharacteristically yell at Richard and Gar, something about 'responsiblitys' and 'common sense' could be heard clearly in her scolding tone. She could just make out the faint mumblings that sounded like Gar responding._

_After a moment of silence, Kori wondered if Raven had left, before she heard what sounded like chanting._

_She tried to ignore them and focus on what had happened in her dream, but all she could think about was the note. What exactly could they find at a reporters station?_

_Kori willed herself to try to sleep once more, but the sand mans spell was broken, and she was too awake now. The chanting stopped, and after a few moments, Kori heard the familiar annoyed tone of Richard join the conversation._

_'I wonder what that guy hoped to achieve by showing me that vision of Raven. Gar said to her that she was just like Terra...'_

_She could picture Gars high school sweetheart quite easily. Blond hair, startling blue eyes, and a bubbly personality with a few rough edges. Terra had betrayed Gar by sleeping with someone else, apparently cheating on him for quite awhile. Gar resented the fact that Terra had been unsure whether to tell him the truth or not, simply because she thought he would be too devastated by the news._

_Kori could understand his annoyance at being perceived as weak, she was often underestimated as well._

_None of this made any sense. In the end there was one crucial and undeniable fact that Kori could no longer ignore, because she had seen it with her own eyes. _

_Richard was going to leave her, one way or another._

_But when the time was right, and the sand stopped flowing in the hour glass, she would be strong. She would not crack under despairs pressure, and no matter the consequence for her, she would do this for him._

_So when Richard walked through the door, literally passing through the wood and asking if she was alright, she smiled bravely._

_"...Will you miss me when your gone?"_

_Richard blinked, and tilted his head slightly as he sat down next to her on the bed. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I saw so many things in my dream. Its funny, I never faced the fact that you'll be leaving soon, until now." Kori dropped her gaze from his and turned to to the window "I'll miss you so terribly, but how can we even know that you'll remember me when you leave?"_

_Richard eyes softened slightly "you shouldn't worry about that, I would never forget."_

_Kori laughed "no I suppose not. I should worry about all the clues that we still haven't picked up about your death. I should worry about the fact that I don't have a job, or worry that your a ghost and therefore we could never be..." she stopped herself then. Setting herself up for hurt had been the name of the game since the start of all this, but there was no need to make it even more painful._

_"But I don't. I suppose my only worry is a selfish one, because I'm scared Richard. I'm scared of being alone again, and having you in my life all the time has become such a constant thing. It wont be long now, time is short for us."_

_Richards blue eyes hardened and narrowed. In the moons soft light, Kori thought wistfully that they were like the ocean. So deep and dark, yet full of life. And yet no matter who loved the ocean, one could not hold water, it slipped through your fingers and left you thirsting for more..._

_"Whats brought this on Kori? Tell me what you dreamed about."_

_And she did, every detail, every fear she had experienced, and every thought. When she finished, she couldn't help but blink away tears after describing their fall together. The pain she felt was only intensified when she thought about him having to face that alone._

_Richard sat in silence for a moment, staring blankly into space. When he finally lifted his gaze to meet hers, they seemed just a little more aged and tired._

_"I...I don't remember any of that."_

_Kori looked away sadly, laughing bitterly "well that's what I'm here for isn't it? At least that makes me useful to you."_

_A pale hand covered hers that was clutching the sheets nervously. Suddenly Kori realised how close he was, and the fact that he was sitting in her bed, his essence and spiritual energy brushed against her skin as if he was breathing on her neck._

_"You know there's more to it than that," he whispered._

_And for once, both Kori's and Richard's minds were free of reality's hold over them, they forgot their states of mortality and death, and everything that told them this was wrong. Kori raised her head, her eyes giving him all the permission he needed in order to claim her lips in a kiss._

_It was as natural as breathing for Kori as she easily relaxed into Richard, her arms snaking around his neck. It felt so right to be there with him, to hold him and loose herself in indulgence. She felt the familiar prickle of heat along her skin from his touch, and the race of her heartbeat drumming in her ears._

_'This is what I want.' She thought to herself so clearly._

_Richards fingers tangled in her waist length hair, his hands running down her back gently. He never wanted to let her go, pulling her closer and breathing her in, he promised himself firmly that he would never forget._

_Richards cold embrace and salty kisses left her wanting more, but the spell was broken as soon as she pulled away for need of air. Breathing softly to herself she shared a look with the ghost that was filled with understanding._

_They both knew what they wanted, but they also knew it would never happen. Kori would have liked to blame her reason for kissing him so passionately on the heat of the moment, but it would have been a lie._

_They looked at each other for a moment longer, before Richard smiled softly, speaking something no words could ever describe through that one look. It merely simply said what they both felt as Kori smiled back, with the same bittersweet taste she felt as him._

_ 'This cant happen, it wont happen, but I love you anyway, and I always will.'_

Kori bit her lip and continued on down the road. It had been wonderful to give into her wants for even a moment, and kiss him like that, but it had left her feeling more hollow than before. As well as the silent admittance of their feelings for one another, Kori liked to think that she could control herself now, and focus on the task at hand.

There was no changing the way things were, Richard was dead, she couldn't ever be with him. That was that.

It didn't stop the feelings she felt for him, but now that the wondering, and the worrying had stopped, she felt like she could do this now.

She would do this, for him.

OOO

Richard followed his healer, quietly observing her in silence until they reached the infamous 'Tower Street.' Almost immediately his eyes caught sight of a large yellow building. It looked fairly new, with a large entrance and a logo of a sign that said 'Jump City Central News.'

"Looks like we've reached the reporters station." Gar smiled a toothy grin and walked forward.

Kori swallowed thickly, her hands clenched as she remembered something from last night.

_'Tower Road, reporters station. ' That which you seek is hidden in one mans past and another's knowledge.' That's what the note said, but who was it from?_

Kori did not like the thought that she was merely a piece in a chess game, to be moved and manipulated how the player wanted. If some higher force really was controlling her, she would have to take control and take that mans advice.

_"Your misery, and the misery of others will come to pass based on your actions. This is not something that can be controlled by fate or the higher powers, merely your powers." _

Richard sensed Kori's hesitation to walk inside before he saw her hang back from everyone. He turned to look at her and smiled, but it lacked in real warmth "come on Star, we've come this far haven't we? Don't tell me you dragged me all the way from the apartment for no reason?"

Kori looked up and met his gaze. _Yes...we have come a long way._

She smiled weakly and strode forward, hesitantly raising her hand and linking their hands. Richard was startled by this but did not protest. _Ever since that dream, shes been edgy._

They walked through the two glass front doors, joining Raven and Gar in the entrance. Raven rose an eye brow at their joined hands but didn't say anything.

Kori gazed around at the front entrance, taking in the receptionist that had yet to look up from her desk, to the large flat screen television hanging from the ceiling. Many men and women were coming to and from the elevators, bustling about, holding papers or drinking coffee.

No one was standing still, which was probably why the group of three (plus one invisible ghost) felt very uncomfortable. Kori was about to launch into her master plan of retrieving documents and old reports when a loud voice exclaimed "no way man!"

Gar saw him first, and replied with his ever so predicable come back "DUDE! No way!"

The smaller man was quickly engulfed in a big bear hug from a large African American man. "I cant believe it! Its been years Vic!" Gar exclaimed when he was released.

The man named Vic smiled broadly before he noticed Kori. The said girl turned to him, with tears threatening to spill over as she grinned at her old friend.

Victor Stone returned the grin before finally engulfing her in a big hug in much the same fashion as he had hugged Gar. "And even lil sis is here as well ha ha! Its just like old times!"

Kori retruned the hug, smiling softly to herself. It was nice to hear him call her that once more, their bond in high school and college had been so close they were practically brother and sister.

"Its so good to see you Vic!"

Vic beamed, "likewise." Before noticing the petite Goth that was staring at them in a confused manner.

"And who is this? Grass stain, don't tell me you finally slung the blond and got a real girlfriend?"

Gar made a number of noises in response to this, which sound like a jumbled mix of "shes not my girlfriend!"

Victors shoulders shook as he laughed loudly once more, an old look of happiness shining in his stormy grey eyes.

"Its been too long."

OOO

The group of friends sat together some time later. Gar happily relayed everything he had done since Vic had seen him last, while Kori sat aside quietly.

She was happy to see him, but what Kori was most anxious about was finding answers from Victor. She kept thinking about the hour glass, and what that man had said, something about a mans knowledge. She decided to turn the conversation around onto Victor.

"So Vic, do you work here? I thought you were working with Karen at the moment?"

Vic chuckled "I am. Karen does the script for the presenters on the news, while I'm working with the camera crew."

Kori slouched in her seat, disappointed. "Oh...I see."

There was no way she could find out anything from Vic if he was working with the camera crew, what she needed was access to files. What she most wanted to find out about, was the time around Richards disappearance and how it had affected Wilson Industries. She couldn't find anything about it on the Internet, so this was the perfect place to find old reports about it.

She decided to at least try. "Vic, do you have access to old reports? I have this assignment at..." Kori paused, trying to think of a good lie. Raven looked up, reading the emotions rolling off the distressed girl. Feeling generous, she saved her the trouble

"University. Myself and Kori need research if we're going to complete it."

Victor Stone leaned back in his chair, a troubled look briefly crossing his features. He didn't know what to make of the haunty women with violet hair, but he knew without doubt that Kori was lying. Perhaps it was a big brother instinct, but besides that feeling, he could recall Kori telling him she would find work straight after college.

Despite that, he smiled warmly at the red head "you know I'd do anything for ya sis. Just follow me, I have a friend upstairs who can help you out."

Kori blinked, before she reluctantly followed his retreating figure. Vic could read her like a book, and yet he hadn't called her out on her lie?

She couldn't help but smile slightly, as everyone entered the elevator leading to the 4th floor. _I haven't seen Vic in years, and yet he's deliberately ignoring the fact that this is a hoax. I suppose nothings changed, hes still there for me after all this time._

The doors opened with a cheerful 'Bing!' Which did nothing to help Kori's mood. Victor lead the group out of the elevators, and down a long hallway. He knocked on a door that was already open and smiled widely.

"Yo wheres Wally?"

A snort of disapproval was the answer inside "seriously. That joke got old a_ long_ time ago Vic."

Vic laughed deeply, and ushered Kori, Raven and Gar in to the office. Richard materialised moments later beside Kori, looking around with distaste.

"They call this an office? The only thing impressive in here is that wide screen computer, and even that has old gym shorts on them. I knew these reporters were a bunch of fakes, they used to write stories about me, giving me a bad press." He frowned as he bitterly complained, only to fall quite after seeing Kori's sharp look.

She made a 'shh' sound under her breath, before turning to face the man named Wally.

He had long ginger locks obscuring his unshaven face. The leather chair he was lounging in was old and in poor condition, much like the rest of the room. It was quite as shock to see the inside of such a modern looking building look so unorganised.

As Richard had said, there was dirty clothes here and there, used food packages, along with files littering the floor and desk. It literally looked like a whirlwind had left destruction in its wake.

To Kori's disbelief, her eyes caught sight of an empty bin in the corner of the room.

"What brings you guys here?" Said Wally, lazily brushing the hair back from his face to reveal two blue eyes.

"Kori and Raven need some research for their university project. I said you could help them out, which I know ya can" Vic smiled easily, while Wally frowned in response.

"Whats the project about?"

Kori swallowed thickly, wondering how much she could reveal to him. She would just have to take a chance, and hope for the best as she quite often had.

"What reports do you have linking to Richard Graysons disappearance?"

Wallys intelligent blue eyes widened for a moment, before they narrowed in question.

"That's your assignment?" He asked suspiciously.

Raven stepped in "we chose this subject because it links to the phycology aspect of crime. There's no record of it on-line because the subject is fragile and a bit of a mystery. But we knew that there would be something here that could help us."

Gar looked at the goth with new respect. She seemed to have won over Wally, as he thought it over, gazing around the room with unfocused eyes. Despite his unruly appearance, there was something about him that Kori thought was quite intellectual.

He suddenly smiled mischievously "alright its a deal _if _you clean my office."

Gar made a horrid sound in the back of his throat, while Kori's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But that's not fair!"

Wally shrugged and reluctantly peeled himself off from his chair. He looked like had been sitting in it in days, and yet he was thin, and for the first time Kori noticed he was wearing a suit.

"Its up to you, but I'm telling you." He patted his computer like it was his pride and joy "you wont find another computer like this one, it has all of my knowledge and resources on it, which you cant find anywhere else. With unlimited access to every file you can imagine, Vic and I made it ourselves."

Vic laughed and patted Kori on the back, giving her a jolt of surprise, "you'd be missing out Kor."

Kori glanced uncertainly at the computer, and suddenly remembered something._' That which you seek is hidden in one mans past and another's knowledge.'_

Her green eyes blinked and then looked at Wally, _"you wont find another computer like this one, it has all of my knowledge and resources on it, which you cant find anywhere else. With unlimited access to every file you can imagine, Vic and I made it ourselves."_

_That's it!_

"We'll do it!" Kori cried happily, while the others gave her odd looks.

"Aww but Kori! This place is rancid!" Gar complained noisily. Wally rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath

"only because I work so hard, and don't have time to clean it."

Kori shook her head, long trails of scarlet falling upon her shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled excitedly as she gazed up at Wally West.

"It would be a big help to us if we could use your computer. The room doesn't matter honestly!"

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, slightly taken aback at her enthusiasm, but none the less nodded. "Its a deal then I guess."

"Oh thank you!" Kori beamed and promptly threw her arms around him in a crushing embrace, much to the annoyance of Richard.

Once Wally and Vic had left them to it, the group got to work. Gar sighed heavily as he gathered the discarded dirty washing, while Raven organised the scattered files. Kori typed rapidly on the computer, while Richard looked on with a look of detachment upon his features.

He gave the red head a side long glance, as he thought to himself a familiar thought. _She has sacrificed so much for me._

His stormy blue eyes calmed slightly, and Richard closed them tiredly. _I shouldn't have kissed her last night. Whatever happened to me being unselfish? I suppose I really am allot like my past self._

"Here! Could this be a lead?" Said the voice of his healer, waking him from his musings. Looking up, he saw a document of a report from a year ago displayed on the screen. It immediately piped his interest to see Slade Wilson's name typed in bold for the main headline, though it seemed to have never been published.

"That's strange. There's a whole folder on him, and yet the reporters station has published hardly anything on Slade Wilson."

Richard nodded "sounds fishy to me."

"Smells fishy to me." Gar pulled a face as he shrank away from a shirt he held precariously in two fingers.

Kori opened a file to reveal the dates that the reports had been made, but had been left unpublished. She scrolled down to the ones made a year ago, around the time of Richard's disappearance, and looking at the screen critically.

"Hey this is strange. Most of these files are marked as confidential, and went unpublished. They were all files relating to Slade Wilson, I can only guess its something personal that he didn't want anyone else to know about him."

"But where did he get power over the media from?" Asked Richard.

Kori frowned, her brow creasing in worry. What exactly was Mr. Wilson covering up?

She opened a file, only to find that she was denied access. She tried another, finding the same problem.

"Argh! It's no good, we cant find out anything unless we have a password."

Raven paused, looking up at Kori "it's Kid Flash."

Kori stared at her dumb founded, for a moment. "Pardon?"

The empath stared at her blankly, showing no desire to elaborate. Gar sweat dropped and hastily explained "Urgh I think she means, that's his password."

"..." Blinking slowly, Kori just shook it off. She was getting used to Raven's blunt and odd declarations, she was no longer surprised by the amount of information Raven secretly knew.

Typing in the password, and hitting the 'Enter' button, the screen loaded for a moment, and Kori held her breath. The screen blinked, before allowing access, showing a range of possible files, to which Kori smirked in success.

After examining several files, the red heads mind swirled from the amount of information she had discovered. Clearing her dry throat, everyone turned to listen, though Kori was finding it hard to form the words.

"I...I found something." She said softly.

"What is it?" Richard insisted, wary of the amount of time left they had before Wally came back.

Kori responded automatically, her hands numb and her heart beating wildly. "The report's state that it was rumored Slade had suffered a mental breakdown. In this time, it was also speculated that he had become a Satanist."

Gar blinked "A waa?"

Raven replied coldly, her back rigid, and her voice tightly controlled, showing no emotion. "A person who worships the devil."

Gar blinked, confused at Ravens harsh tone. "Oh."

"In one report, it was touched upon whether this linked back to his own sons death, Jericho Wilson. It...it says his body was never found." Kori looked up at Richard thinking the same thoughts as her.

"It was remarked in the research, that it was strange that after such a tragedy had occurred, Mr. Wilson's company instantly became a success. Wilson Industries got more offers than ever before, expanding their power over other company's."

Richard observed the screen, before looking away and remarking quietly "the dates match."

Garfield again tilted his head to the side, outwardly showing his confusion.

The ghost sighed, before elaborating. "Wilson Industries become popular after something happened to Jericho. It was around this time that Slade himself offered me the deal to fund his company, to which I declined."

"Do you think...whatever he did to Jericho, he did to you?" Kori asked hesitantly.

Before Richard could respond, a noise was heard outside. A loud 'thump' disturbed the quiet room, before hastily retreating footsteps could be heard, running away from the room.

Richard quickly walked through the wall, catching sight of the spy, before roughly grabbing his jacket, and shoving him against the wall. Kori and the others soon joined him, their eyes widened at who Richard had pinned none too gently to the wall.

The man had dark rings under his eyes, and smelled heavily of cigarettes. Though most would find being held against a wall by an unknown and invisible force confusing, the man simply sighed in defeat.

Kori's eyes widened at the state of him, not quite believing her eyes.

"Xaviour?"

ooo

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun! Why was Xaviour spying on them? Whats wrong with Raven, will they solve Richards death, and will Gar ever get around to eating more Tofu? All the important questions will be answered in due time!

Please forgive me for my absence, whats it been..? 4 Months? Wow I suck. 

I hope Richard and Koris kiss at least made up for the long update XD

I will try to update soon and not leave it just because of College work. I know I need to do the work to pass, but I need to write to keep my soul XD

Hope you enjoyed!


	17. The Ugly Redd Truth

Chapter 17 - The Ugly Redd Truth

Xaviour Redd wasn't the type of man to believe in luck.

In fact his moral code in life went by 'if shit happens, deal with it.'

This was how he had always lived his life, and it hadnt always been easy but he found his circumstances better than most. There was very little that Xaviour found he wanted from the world, it was quite dull and unappealing to him. There had been no massivly devistating event that had happened in his past to cause him to think in such a way, he mearly came to the conclusion that the world was boring from his own observations.

However, the turning point in his almost Nihilism way of thinking happened when he first met Mr Slade Wison.

It was after that event that Xaviour knew he was cursed. Either that or he had pissed off lady luck in his past life and now she was making him pay for it.

And as he slowly looked up at the faces staring at him with a mix of contempt and horror, he truly couldn't understand where it had all gone wrong. Was it when he stopped paying rent to buy cigarettes and alcohol, leading him into desperate measures and into Slade's hands? Was it the moment he had laid eyes on _her_? Or was it perhaps...when he had placed that contract of death onto his best friends desk?

His hazel eyes closed for a moment, feeling his fingers twitch in irritation. If they werent holding a cigerette he didnt feel calm, if he didnt sleep with women at least once a week he felt lonely, and if he didn't commit such sinful crimes, _she_ would surely suffer.

A sarcastic chuckle escaped his ashen lips.

_Such is the life of an addict_.

"Alright, start talking. What are you doing here?" The harsh voice of his former friend invaded his sensitive hearing, and Xaviour slowly looked up.

A cold gust of air escaped his lips once his eyes met that of Richard Graysons. He looked the same to him, only completely different in a way that he could compare gazing upon his former best friend, with his experience of looking at his mothers dead body. This did not cause alarm in Xaviour's mind, since her passing had merely been from a heart attack, and wasn't considered a particularly distressing time for Xaviour. He only compared the two now because Richard shared the same dead, and yet alive look that shook the chain smoker to his very core.

Perhaps his family hadnt bothered to understand him, but Xaviour had become close with Richard when he was alive, being such friends that could border on brothers. They were similar in character, though Xaviour had never thought himsellf particularly loyal to anyone but himself.

So when it came upon the time to deliver Richards contract, not fully realizing the repercussions of his selfish actions, Xaviour could only blame himself for the consequences.

And now, gazing at his ghost of a friend, Xaviour found that perhaps he wasn't as immune to emotions as he had first thought, for now he fancied that he knew even a little of what it meant to feel despair. Instead of showing this emotion which caused him such insecurity, he merely stared ahead blankly.

Richard looked at him with contempt and barely restrained anger, he held Xaviour up by the collor for a moment to shove him none too gently into the wall.

"Talk."

Xaviour grit his teeth together as a hiss of pain escaped him. Kori or 'Cutie' as Xaviour referred to her in his mind, put her hand on Richards shoulder. A subtle reminder not to be too rough and to calm down. Xaviours hazel eyes watched with quiet intrest as Richard visably relaxed under her touch, some of the ice in his gaze seeming to melt away.

It was in this subtle movement of re assurance, that Xaviour couldn't help but be slightly proud of himself for feeling such an attraction to Kori. It was an odd thing to feel pleased about, but to Xaviour it was an upgrade from the women he usually lusted after. Though he knew it was merely an attraction, he was usually one who could brush off such thoughts for the sake of business alone.

_And yet._..he looked up at her calmly. Perhaps it was that gentle kindness that made him hesitate to tell the boss anything about her. Though Xaviour knew his employer was well aware of the situation and all the players in the game, he still held back certain information from time to time.

_She reminds me so much of...her...maybe that's why I feel compelled to do something._

A soft image presented itself to him then, it was that of a women whom he hadn't allowed himself to think of in many years.

Kori then turned her own attention to Xaviour, who shook the distracting thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time to reminisce.

"Is there a reason why you won't tell us anything Xaviour? Has Slade instructed you to be silent if you were ever caught?"

Xaviour merely met her eyes calmly, deciding to play it by ear and doing whatever he felt like. In this case, he was tired, so he sat back and listened to her, waiting for the inevitable moment when her composure snapped, and she revealed the wild cat anger he knew she hid away for appearances.

"Maybe you would be punished if you spoke of anything to us, in that case I could understand why you wouldnt want to talk. I have a feeling this Slade guy is way more intimidateing in person, from what I've gathered so far."

Xaviour snorted and replied before he could stop himself.

"You don't know the half of it."

Kori rose a delicate eyebrow in question, though he could see the side of her lip tug upwards slightly in success. He nearly rolled his eyes at her not so subtle thoughts of victory.

"Then why don't you tell us about it? We could protect you against ...whats so funny?" Kori stopped in mid sentence and glared down at the man who was snickering.

"You, protect me? Wow you really don't know who or what you up against, do you? I'm guessing _she_ hasn't given you any hints yet?"

Koris heart felt like led in her chest when Xaviour had gestured over to a silent Raven, who leaned against the wall not so far away. Her face was covered in shadow, eyes turned away from them.

Although she had known Raven was hiding information from them, Kori couldn't help but feel slightly hurt after hearing the words so easily spoken, by Xaviour of all people. She felt something snap inside her, and she tried to reign in her annoyance that flared up around Xaviour whenever he was near.

_Don't let him get to you,_ she thought sternly to herself.

"Maybe you could give us a clue if your so smart." She muttered under her breath, though Xaviour seemed to get the gist of what she said.

"You really think its that easy? I have my own agenda to protect, and nothing you do will coax it out of me."

Richards stepped forward again, smiling with a sadistic glint in his eye.

"We'll see about that."

As his shadow loomed over him, Richard placed his hand over Xaviours heart before slowly fading and drifting into his soul. The smoker slumped forward for a moment, his head hanging down as though he were unconsciousness.

For the first time since Xaviours arrival, Raven finally spoke "idiot. It won't work that way."

Gar gave her a puzzled look "why not? It worked last time when Richard took control of my body."

The violet haired girl shook her head, "you did that willingly. Xaviour is more in tune with spiritual things than you know, which is why he has developed the ability to see Richard through a short period of time. He's got a strong connection to ghosts already, through his experience of seeing death. With such high spiritual potential, he will fight for control."

Kori glanced at Xaviour body, which was beginning to tremble "isn't there anything you or I can do to help Richard find some answers? If Xaviour isn't going to give them to him willingly, Richard will need assistance."

Raven watched Xaviour's body with eyes that were seeing below the surface, using her past wisdom and intellect to judge the diffrent reactions that he showed.

"I will intervene if he goes into his soul too deeply. Such a place of secrets is better left to Xaviour alone."

From Ravens tone of voice Kori guessed she was familler with such thoughts, though she didnt question her instruction. Although it was obvious Raven was hiding things the group needed to know, the healer didn't try to push her into telling them anything.

_That's because..._Kori thought to herself sadly._ I have a feeling what I said earlier about Xaviour circumstances with Slade, might also apply to Raven. But I also think Raven's punishment if she ever helped us would be far worse than his._

The only question was, who was it that was thretening her?

OOO

A far off cluster of stars were what first drew Richards attention when the darkness faded from his vision. Blinking a few times against the sudden tiredness that overcame him, he lifted his head from the ground and flexed his fingers experimentally. Finding his own pale hand before him, he concluded that he hadnt grasped complete control over Xaviours body.

Sighing tiredly, Richard forced himself into a sitting position on the ground, looking around himself for clues as to where he was. A row of trees were to his left, with a pathway weaving this way and that around them leading off somewhere behind some bushes. To his right were yet more bushes and trees, though from a small sign post positioned next to another pathway, Richard guessed that he must be in Jump City park. Getting up and wiping the dirt and grass from him, the ghost froze in mid swipe.

He could feel things again. Though not just that, he seemed to have a physical body here. Why else would leaves and grass stick to his clothing in such a way? Sucking in a breath of cool air, he listened for a moment, before placing his hand over his chest. Sure enough, a steady heartbeat pounded under his hand.

Confused, he tried to shake the onslaught of happiness from him. This wasnt real, perhaps it was a trick by Xaviour. The only problem was, if he wasnt in control of Xaviours body, where was he? His soul? His mind?

Deciding to find the answers himself, Richard took the left pathway.

Listening to the various night creatures, he was slightly startled to hear the distant sounds of city traffic. _I suppose everything is real in this illusion_, he thought to himself.

Turning a corner, he was froze for a moment, before regaining his composure. Quickly walking into the trees for cover, he peered around them to look at the two figures staring up at a water fountain. One of them was Xaviour, who looked slightly younger, and with a lighter expression about him than what Richard had seen recently of him. The lines of stress on his face were gone, as was the yellow tint to his skin from smoking and alcohol consumption.

Looking at his companion, Richard blinked a few times, trying to understand why her face was familiar though he couldn't remember meeting her.

She was a beautiful young women, with long silver hair and dazzling blue eyes. A leather jacket was draped over her shoulders, and Richard watched as a light breeze tugged at the sleeves and her hair. She looked at Xaviour with such a soft look in her eyes that Richard didn't need to guess to know she loved him. Xaviour himself looked content as well, a relaxed and easy smile in place as he gazed at her in return.

The moment between the two was broken as the women's cell phone went off. The once peaceful atmosphere seemed to crumble as she lifted the phone to see who was calling. Whoever it was obviously wasn't good news for her, as her face morphed into one of fear, Xaviour's face mirrored her expression.

Answering her cell, she turned away and spoke in a hushed tone, and Richard strained to hear what she said. In a way he cursed the fact that he wasnt an invisible ghost here, for if he was he could have heard what she was saying.

Finishing the call, the women turned to Xaviour and said a quick goodbye, the look the shared briefly before she left was something that conveyed silent information for them alone. Richard grit his teeth in annoyance. He hated being out of the loop with things.

"Never knew you were one to pry Richard."

Turning sharply behind him, Richard came face to face with Xaviour. This time, however it was the present Xaviour, as he looked the same way he did before Richard had entered his soul - tired and stressed.

"Who was that woman?"

Scoffing, the smoker turned to look at the image of himself, now alone and looking at the fountain with sadness in his eyes.

"Someone from my past, that you don't need to concern yourself with."

Richard ran a hand through his jet black hair, resisting the urge to hit him. He held himself back, since that tatic hadnt worked in the past and it only made his ex friend all the more determined not to share what he knew.

"I could help you if I knew more. For instance, I take it that I'm in your mind right now, and this place is specifically where you keep your memories?"

"Yes it is, and as it is _my_ mind, it would be nice if you left. You know like, right now." All of the joking aside, Xaviour's eyes were darker and filled with a nervous sort of look. He kept glancing off to the sides, his fingers twitching.

"What are you hiding Redd? What secret are you so desperate to keep hidden from me?"

For a moment, it looked as if Xaviour would tell him, before his face changed into one that was influenced by fear.

"Get out while you still can. There are more influences here than you know. My mind is tainted from the things I've done...and you and I are not the only ones_listening_ to every whisper of my mind. I cant get out now, I'm in too deep."

Richard gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't going anywhere, although he'd be lying if he said he wasnt nervous about whoever it was who was listening to them.

Xaviour sighed and gazed off into the distance, watching his past self for a few moments. His voice was heavy when he spoke again.

"Fine, so be it. If you want to know what to do Richard, if you want to protect whats most precious to you, you'll listen to me."

That caught Richards attention, and it seemed to catch whatever else it was that was listening to them. The night sky above them, illuminated by the moons blue glow slowly turned into a reddish hue of colours.

Xaviour hissed as a pain hit his skull, but his eyes were set in determination now and refused to stop.

"Kori is what matters most to you now. Take my advice if you want to save her..." he took a breath and flinched as the sky above thundered.

"Go to your old mansion in Jump City, he is waiting there for you. Its the only way to protect her...by sacrificing yourself. Your who he wants in the end, because you signed the contract, he has the rights to your soul. But..." he took another breath, his voice sound horse and weak.

"She has a pure soul, one that could be gambled away just like yours was."

Richard's eyes widened before narrowing in suspicion.

"Why is my soul still intact if it belongs to someone else? I'm a ghost and I was promised that if my healer discovered what my unfinished business was, I would cross over. Are you telling me that was a lie? That this was all for nothing? What was the point in calling Kori here if she wasnt needed, when it was just going to end this way all along?"

Xaviour chuckled, though it seemed to give him only more pain as he weazed out a breath from his lungs, coffing harshly.

The effort seemed to make him weaker as he fell down to the ground on his knees, drawing in a ragged breath he continued quietly.

"You judge everyone in such a naive light. Who was it that told you to wait for a healer?"

Xaviour waited for a moment for his words to sink in, silence engolfing them as realisation struck Richard as if with a physical blow.

"Raven."

_"Your healer will help you to figure out who you are, and what has happened to you. You must wait for them, and learn patience if you are to get what you want and find the answers you seek."_

Rain began to pour and lightning flashed over head, lighting up the two figures for a moment. Xaviour put a hand to his head in pain, an ache was spreading fast and if he didn't explain everything to Richard quickly, he knew he wouldn't get the chance again any time soon.

"Yes...it was part of the trap. By telling you that, you lured out Kori for him, for Slade. You see something went amiss with your contract, which resulted in your soul being chained to the roof instead of into my masters hands. This was all a plot to get both your soul, and Koris. Raven and I were just the pawns in this game..." he grit his teeth and looked up at Richard for a moment, rain sliding down his face.

"I'm glad...I at least got to tell you this."

Richard stepped forward, sudden panic willing him to move from his frozen shock. Although a liar, Xaviour had still been his friend once, and the ghost couldn't help but feel concern as the man suffered infront of him.

"Why did you do it?"

Rain drops trailed down his face, and tired hazel eyes closed for a moment before whispering a reply. The answer was almost lost in the drum of thunder, but Richard caught it.

"It was to protect Rose Wilson. Slade's daughter."

That seemed to be all he could say, as Xaviour then collapsed, hitting his head on the ground as a cry of pain escaped him. Richard remained frozen for a moment, Alfred's earlier words spinning in his head.

_"Not many people who cross Mr. Wilson get to keep their lives, even fewer get to leave his employment. Once you have a tie to Mr. Wilson, it is not easily severed."_

He snapped out of his thoughts, with a cold fear running through him as he sprinted to Xaviour's body sprawled out of the floor, the steady patter of rain hitting his lifeless form.

"Xaviour!"

Richard shook his shoulder in an effort to wake him, calling his name a few times before hazel eyes opened again.

"Don't look so concerned. Its not like we're friends any more right?"

The blue eyed man looked down at him quietly, a bitter chuckle escaping him.

"I was actually considering re naming you my friend again after telling me what I needed to know, but I guess if you don't want my forgiveness..."

A coff heaved out of the smoker, as he scowled lightly up at the sky.

"How nice, picking on me when I'm at my weakest." He rasped.

Silence swept over them, only broken by a few of Xaviour's coughing. Lightning flashed more frequently now, as the wind picked up, bending trees to their will and scattered leaves whirling this way and that. Richard listened to it all, the caos, the quiet and his former friends quiet, shaking breaths.

"I do forgive you."

Xaviours eyes snapped open, and gazed up at Richard with a mix of relief and gratitude.

Closing them once again, a tired ache swept over him as he said quietly

"I guess that was all I needed to hear before my death."

"Your not going to-"

"Not yet I won't. But once I wake up from this, once you've left my mind. I will be delivered to Slade himself, and that is where my final resting place will be."

Xaviour smiled a crooked half smile, before moving his hand weakly from his side to rest on the dirty ground beneth him.

"See you around kid."

He met Richards eyes for a final time, before quickly grabbing his hand. That was when everything faded away, a rush of colours passing Richard by as he looked around him, seeing no trace of Xaviour anywhere. The colours began to blur together and spin faster and faster around him, but out of the blinding rush all around, Richard could see various moving pictures.

Each of them showed Xaviour and Rose, portraying what he assumed was their shared memories together, some good, some bad, but always _together_ none the less.

It seemed however as time wore on that more pictures only seemed to paint one solitary man, the beautiful silver haired women was seemingly erased. With her absence the colours faded to greys and blacks and the various canvases displaying X's memories merely seemed to repeat an endless cycle.

The last picture unnerved Richard though, displaying a single slanted eye as if looking down from the sky's above. Below it was an endless inferno of flames licking the ends of the picture itself until the image was burned to mere ashes right before him.

That was the last thing Richard could remember seeing from Xaviours mind, as he was once more taken by the darkness.

OOO

When he resurfaced again from the clutches of the black fog, he lost his footing for a moment before being caught by warm gentle hands. Looking up wearily, he blinked at the bright emerald eyes that stared back at him with worry.

"Star." He rasped quietly, watching as the girl broke into a relief filled smile. The light that shone in from the window behind her highlighted her features in such a way she seemed to glow before him.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded weakly and tried to balance on his feet, leaning on Kori for support.

"What about Xaviour?" Kori turned her attention from him to somewhere over his shoulder.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet? His body was shaking, maybe something bad happened."

The whimsical voice that could only belong to Gar broke in then, an unusual note of seriousness in his tone.

"Raven?"

_Raven_. Blue eyes narrowed then, and he forced himself to stand without Kori's help, turning to face the girl cloaked in shadows. Her mouth was set in a grim line. Violet eyes were hidden, ashen skin slightly paler.

A chocked gasped broke the silence then as Xaviour's body con voluted, twisting as air was forced into tar filled lungs.

When his eyes slowly opened and his need for oxygen slowly deteriorated, Kori hesitantly stepped forward, about to place a reasuring hand on his shoulder.

She never made contact however, as a sudden barrier of black energy flew up around Xaviour. Staggering back in suprise, Kori tripped in her footing only to be caught by the elbow by Richard, his eyes dead set on the girl wearing a hood in the far corner who had raised her arms.

"What's going on! What is that?" Yelled Gar, shrinking away from the ominous feeling black shield.

Richard ran forward, raising his clenched fist in an attempt to break through the barrier, but another one rose up in his way. Raven was suddenly by his side, another black barrier forcing Richard to retreat his steps. He looked up in surprise at the dark haired girl who now stood in front of Xaviour. Gar blinked in confusion.

_Why does it look like Raven is the one responsible for this? Thats not true, it cant be...Raven no matter how dark she is, could never feel this way to me...she could never be... evil._

But as a strange breeze picked up from seemingly nowhere, the forces seeming to bend to Raven's will alone, her hood was pushed back and the three on lookers could only stare in horror.

It wasn't just the fact that her once bewitching beauty, was now contorted and twisted, it was the smothering air surrounding her, and the glowing red irises of her eyes staring ahead blankly. When the breeze picked up to a lashing wind, Richard squinted his eyes, noticing Xaviours and Ravens forms slowly fading away. Before they were totally out of sight however, each of them heard her soft voice in their minds.

_"I'm sorry."_

And then they were gone. The savage air currents quieted down to a light wind , rustling Koris hair as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. _Why did she do that? Why take Xaviour with her?_

She then looked up at Richards cold face, the shadows beneath his eyes seemed darker. She could feel the tension and hurt radiating off him in waves, or were they her own emotions? All she knew with all certainty as Richard slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers, was that Raven had betrayed them.

The office looked no better than it had before, as all the carefully stacked up files were spread about in disarray. The group didnt even see them as they stood togther numbly, too confused and distressed to notice when Wally and Vic finally returned.

"What the? I thought you guys were gonna clean up this mess as a way of paying me back for the info? It looks worse than it did before!"

Wally wailed for sometime about something or other. His cries were in vain, as it seemed they only fell on the deaf ears and blank stares of his companions.

ooo

OMG that was a chore to get through! whew! Yep it has been awhile but theres no suprise there. Im on my holidays now but I have driving lessons coming up soon. Yep u heard me! I'll be learning to drive! God I am soooo scared but hopefully I'll be ok.

College has ended and I have a choice whether to stay with the college im at or go to another one, I honestly cant make up my mind and it doesnt help the stress. XD Anyways, your probs all gonna kill me now for making Raven betray them now huh? WELL DONT OR U WONT KNOW WHY SHE DID IT! :P *Is shot anyway*

Its nearly the end of the fanfic! a few more chapters to go! and in the next chap its the finarly as all the players finally meet, after that we shall see there might be 3 more chaps after this or 2 I dont know yet

**I hope you enjoyed, please review so I know your all still alive and following this dusty story! XD**


	18. Dream and Reality

Chapter 18 - Dream and Reality

It was difficult to decide what to do after everything that had happened, and Kori didn't know who to console first when they finally reached the apartment. The decision was made for her however, when Gar quickly walked to his room, slamming the door in his haste to be rid of company.

Kori sighed and closed the door to her apartment, glancing over towards Richard who sat quietly on the window ledge. His eyes were despondent, and had no small amount of anger underlaying them.

_Raven._

Tired emerald eyes closed, and pictured the moment once more when Raven had taken Xaviour away. At first no one had dared move, numbly staring at the spot where Raven had disappeared from just moments before.

When Vic, being the observant one had finally noticed Ravens absence, he had questioned hesitantly about it, startling everyone out of their thoughts. Kori quickly made the excuse that their friend had to leave, and they had lost track of time. From Wally's insistant wails that his office be tidyed like they had agreed, the group had silently began the task of retidying the office for an hour.

They had each been left to their own devices, and while they worked both Kori and Gar asked a few questions on what Richard had found out.

He had replied in an uncaring tone, avoiding their gazes as he told them what had happened.

Despite answering what she had wanted to know about Raven, and a few questions about Xaviour, Kori still felt as though Richard was holding something back. He had refused to look her in the eye once, which further enforced her suspicions about his honesty.

After finishing their work in the office (which sounds much more glamorous than it really was) Kori bid farewell to Vic. The burly, dark skinned man looked at Gar with concern evident on his face. The normally cheerful air that surrounded Gar, had shifted into one that made him unrecognisable to people that knew him well.

Both Victor and Wally waved them off as the group walked down the street heading for home.

Kori rubbed her eyes and walked over to the kettle, switching it on. It was tiring just thinking about the long walk back from the reporters station. They had set off so lively and full of determination, nothing could stop them from finding the answers about Richards past.

Now everything had changed, and she could help but feel responsible.

_Am I to blame because I didn't intervene? If I had done something different, would the outcome have changed?_

Unbidden, the memory of the dream she had resurfaced in her mind.

_The fake Richard smiled dangerously, a smirk that spoke of a secret promise. He leaned in, taking Kori's chin delicately in his hand as he whispered in her ear._

_Kori's emerald eyes widened from what he had said, blinking away the tears as she stared up at him in shock. The image of Richard smirked and winked, before proceeding to push her back, watching her fall with mocking eyes._

Kori shuddered at the memory, trying to force it away. Still the strangers words remained, and her hands tightened into fists. He had said something she hadnt shared with Richard or anyone for that matter. She couldnt bring herself to do so, and in that deception, lay her greatest weakness.

_"In the end if you want his happiness, let your precious ghost go. He was not meant to linger in a place he is no longer needed in. It will be his choice, not yours little healer. Such a waste...such a pity and shame...you will forever know the pain of abandonment dear one."_

Tears welled up in her eyes and she took a shaky breath. It was true she was frightened about what could happen, but Kori wouldn't allow it to control her. Emerald eyes flickered to Gars room in guilt._ I shouldn't think of myself at a time like this, I want to help, but I don't know what I can do..._

"Star?"

Her head snapped up in responce, her eyes quickly locating Richards calm form as he watched her from the window.

"Y-yes?" Kori cleared her throat, trying push down her emotions. Richard was much better at seperating his thoughts from his feelings, she knew how he felt from all that had happened and yet he looked unfazed.

His eyes told a different story as they searched her face, drinking in every flicker of emotion that she revealed to him. He held out his hand and gestured for her to come over to him, taking note of her hesitance around him.

Richard knew he was being distant, but he couldn't allow himself to blurt out anything Xaviour had told him. Just being in her presence made him feel bad about not telling her the whole story, but it had to be done.

_To protect you._ He thought to himself as she slid her soft palm into his cold one._ Your more important to me than I can tell you, I wish...there was more I could say..._

His fingers shock as he closed them around hers, weaving them together and pulling her closer. Kori looked at him with a mix of confusion and curiosity, why was he acting so strange? She knew he was upset about Xaviours disapearence, they had been friends once after all.

That wasnt the reason though, and nethier was Ravens betrayal.

Kori felt cold fear clutch her heart as she gazed down at Richard who looked away for a moment. Why did it feel like...he was saying goodbye?

This odd and distressing thought welled up inside her once more as the ghost shifted, his fingers grazed her palm lightly leading to her wrist. One hand took hold of that wrist while the other grazed her back, bring her closer. His movements were slow and deliberate, helping him to truly feel the warmth of her skin as he leaned away from the window, until they were almost touching.

_She's so close to me...and yet._

If he were alive he would have been able to feel her breath on his skin, she could embrace him fully with him having to materialise himself over and over just for a whisper of what her touch really felt like. If he were alive he could allow himself to love her, rather than feel guilt and torment whenever he wanted her close to him.

He brought his lips to the curve of her jaw as he whispered into her skin "don't look so worried, everything will be fine."

Kori's eyes widened and her frame stilled, her breath stilling for a moment. She didn't know what it was, but it was something akin to instinct, something was defiantly wrong and she could feel it.

Richard ignored the amount of force he was using, to try and maintain a physical body for her. He didnt care if he used up all of his strength, it wasnt needed for anything more important than this.

He allowed himself to wrap his arms around her slight frame, holding her body close to him. Richard let his eyes drift close as he felt her arms encirle his waist in return.

They hadn't allowed themselves to be too intimate with each other from the time they had mt, in fear that it would hurt all the more when they parted. But in that moment, nethier of them could find the will to care about it. Kori rested her head on his shoulder and said quietly in a shaky voice

"you've been distant lately."

"I know."

"...You cant anything tell me about it, I know that much at least. Whatever it is, does it have someting to do with what happened to Xaviour?"

He didnt see any harm in telling her that much "Yes."

"I see..." She sighed and let Richard move them lightly back and forth, she found the rythem strangly soothing. Despite the thoughts of anguish plaguing her mind, a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Reminds me of dancing" she mumbled.

He swayed her gently in his embrace and kept the light conversation going. He was aware that she knew this was just an attempt to stop her from asking questions he couldn't answer, but the air of pretence was thick. They both wanted to forget, even if it was just for a moment, what lay beyond in the world of reality.

It seemed so far away...

"Did you ever want to be a dancer?" He voiced his random thought to her and her smile grew wider.

"No I wanted to be an artist. I went to college and was going to set up my own place, where I could get commissions from people. My ultimate dream was to set up a gallery, that's what I wanted most of all. A place where people could stay awhile and let their imaginations wonder."

"You would be good at that." He encouraged, slightly concerned about the way she had spoken, as if the dream was past tense.

Her smile became a hollow pretence of itself then. Richard stroked her hair in an attempt to sooth her, committing its feel to memory.

"I don't know any more Richard..."

Reality began to leek into the cracks of their world, hanging overhead like an ominous reminder. Richard leaned away from her as she lifted her face to look at him in turn. He removed a few stray locks of hair that clung to the edges of her face, his voice soft.

"You weren't made just to be my healer Kori. You're here for a greater purpose than that, one that's yours. You won't fall from this, I won't let you." _Your stronger than that._ He looked at her in all serious now, and Kori wanted to break away, and deney him the hope that she would move on from him.

But she coudnt, that wasnt right. It wasn't what he wanted, and wasnt the ghosts desires more important than the healers?

Kori closed her eyes and her hands that rested on his shirt clenched into fists.

And so, with a mere nod in acceptance to this silent promise, she met him halfway as he pressed his lips to hers.

At once it was chaste and controlled, as their lips moved together, holding each other closer. Despite their quiet embrace, a desperate longing was underneath their touches, and every kiss was restrained. Carnal desire wasn't something they had, as such touches were not designed to inspire lust, even if they had a desperate want of each other.

As Kori deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hazy mind mused to itself that one might view their desires as a sin. After all it was un natural for a mortal to love a ghost, but to love was natural. It was sinful to hold onto such a hopeless longing, and yet the emotions they felt for one another were pure, weren't they?

Right or wrong, it didn't matter to them.

When they broke apart, reality swept in like a crushing breeze, and the light that had warmed Kori's gaze faded at once. Slowly they broke away from each other, though they still lingered close. The dream was broken, and a heavy silence settled over them that only Koris breathing interrupted.

Richard kept his gaze locked with hers as a small smile touched his lips, a sad look crossing his face which mirrored her own.

The whole situation left a bitter taste on her lips, and she lowered her gaze to the floor. The fear was back but she felt oddly accepting of its numbing pain. She felt him moving away from her, and when she raised her eyes again he looked distant once more.

_Please..._

His expression closed off as he turned away and looked out of the window. When he spoke his words were no longer soft

"I think Gar needs you in his room, you should go and talk to him."

Kori flinched and stepped forward, reaching out a hand despite her conflicting emotions.

_Please just stay with me..._

Her hand fell short of touching his shoulder, when she heard the words echo in her mind once more.

_"In the end if you want his happiness, let your precious ghost go. He was not meant to linger in a place he is no longer needed in. It will be his choice, not yours little healer."_

Her hand fell to her side and she answered in a broken tone, though her voice never wavered.

"Alright. If you need me...you know where to find me." She walked away from him then and knocked on Gar's bedroom door. When the permission to enter was mutter from inside, she opened the door and looked behind her as it slid shut. Her heart clenched painfully as Richard turned and looked at her once more before it closed completely.

OOO

His head was pounding. That much he knew for certain. Even if the world around him had spontaneously started an apocalyptic war while he had been unconscious, Xaviour at least knew his head was killing him.

A groan escaped him, and then his headache increased tenfold as a sharp strike hit him again. He grit his teeth and tasted blood, thinking sarcastically to himself that the hit felt distinctly like a mans fist.

That told him something more about his current situation, he supposed. One thing was that he wasn't being held captive by Raven alone, that thought made Xaviour truly scared, as he knew she would only take him to one person. Another thing, was that the world had defiantly not turned into an apocalyptic wasteland if a man had time to stop and hit him on the head, instead of running for his god damn life.

He attempted to move, but it caused him pain to even clench his fingers.

_Alright I'll just take this slowly_. He opened and shut his eyes a few times, clearing the haze that tugged at the edges of his vision. He lifted his head and tried to take a deep breath, coughing soon after and spitting out blood mixed with curse words.

When he was able to see properly once more, Xaviour looked up, thinking _Karma, you really are a bitch._

"Well now...look who we have here." A single slanted eye calmly looked down at him, the rest of the mans face was covered over.

"Slade. Good to see you, glad that the whole Cyclops look is working out for you. Terrific fashion sense-" his sentence was cut short as the man with fashion knowledge stepped down on Xaviours fingers, his army boots pushing down to add pressure.

"I would silence that tongue of yours if I were you Xaviour, or I will cut it out as I did with my own son shortly before I killed him." Came Slades ever so calm reply.

Xaviour shuddered _he's telling the truth as well, poor bastard never saw it coming._ It was in this confident tone of his that Xaviour became even more frightened if it were possible, though he showed nothing on the surface. He didn't even make a sound as Slade released his boot from over his hand.

He was certain it was broken, if the inability to move his fingers was any clue.

Slade's footsteps echoed all around him, and Xaviour reluctantly pulled himself up from the marble floor. He staggered, but caught himself before falling, ignoring his pounding head and the bites of pain on his fingers.

He looked around and noticed that he appeared to be in a grand dining room, which was empty of any furniture except a single chair. Xaviour decided that he must be in Jump City mansion. It used to be Richards old house, but after the contract had been signed, Slade took possession of it. Off to the side was a fireplace, where a shadowy figure leaned against it, watching the flames dance along the wood inside.

_Raven is still here?_

Xaviour's eyes widened, and he looked at the muscular form of Slade Wilson who was busy circling him, deep in thought.

"Xaviour."

The man in question raised his head, hazel eyes steady and unmoving.

"Although in the end what you told Richard will eventually benefit me...I have a feeling you didn't have my best interests at heart. Why did you tell him to keep miss Anders away and bring only himself?" Slade stopped walking and faced him, his single slanted eye not even blinking, just staring, waiting.

Xaviour didn't even flinch as he watched him draw his fist forward, connecting it with his face. The man possessed such great power that it sent Xaviour flying to the floor, his back scrapping painfully along the marble. Slade continued, undeterred despite the interruption.

"As I recall I gave you no commands to bring him to me, and yet you told him my location anyway. The master is a busy man, your lucky he was able to join us at such short notice."

Xaviours eyes widened in panic and he threw his gaze over to the fire place where the flames seemed to weave in and out of themselves. The very flames that licked the wood crackled as if it were laughing, and a hiss of a voice that burned from the embers said.

"I wouldn't have missed _this_ for the world."

Xaviour wiped his mouth with the back of his trembling hand. If it wasnt enough that Slade was there, who made him shit scared as it was already, _he_ was there with them as well. _It keeps getting beter and better._

His eyes darted over to Ravens shadowed form.

_Thats why shes here then. This is bad...oh God what have I done? Richard will come, the prissy ass is bound to come along and try to be the good hero. Beliveing in me when he shouldn't have, and I've just sent him to his death...again._

Xaviour groaned and pulled a face. He was the worst friend ever.

_Damn I want a cigarette._

OOO

Kori stood by the bedroom door as Gar spoke to her, his voice a distant sound in her foggy mind. She wanted to pay attention, so she tried to focus and listen to him.

What she gathered was that he was talking about his feelings for Raven, and how confusing this all was after what she did. He wasnt sure how he fitted into this anymore, and being honset with herself, nethier did she.

Wasn't she supposed to be the healer? The one who saves the ghost and fixes everything? It didnt feel like it from where she was standing.

Kori knew what lay beyond that closed door, she just didn't want to face it. She wanted to believe so badly that he was there waiting for her, so much so that her heart clenched painfully in false hope.

"Anyways, now that I've thought about it, I know for sure that Rae would never do this unless she had no other choice. I mean I already knew that, but all these thoughts and feelings were confusing, know what I mean Kor? Hello earth to Kor?"

Gar waved a hand in front of her face and she blinked, snapping out of her thoughts so quickly she got a slight head rush.

"Hey what's wrong? You seem kind of out of it."

She swallowed and looked into his concerned forest green eyes. He looked so ready to help her with anything, a true friend about to reassure her in anything.

"Gar...I..." a few tears welled up and fell from her eyes, she looked away in shame.

"What is it Kori. You're scaring me now, what's wrong?" He took her shoulders gently.

"I..I...think he's gone." The tears fell from her cheeks, touching the carpet beneath her silently.

"Who do you mean? Richard?" At her nod Gar merely grinned and walked over to the door in all confidence, Kori looked on with dread in her stomach.

"Come on, don't be silly Kori. You know he cant leave the apartment unless you do." To prove his point, Gar flung open the door, smiling as he said

"look see, he's right here-"

Kori didnt need to look to know what Gar saw. Her friend had fallen into a stunned silence, merely confirming what her soul had known all along.

_He's severed ties with my soul so that I dont know how to find him. He's free to move on his own now because his soul has become so strong it doesnt need to attach itself to anything. _

_He's gone._

She walked numbly out into the living room, and sure enough it was empty of an inclination Richard had ever been there. Although it was filled with her familiar items, some of which she had been with ever since she was a little girl, Kori felt as though it was empty of everything. As empty as the day she had moved in.

_He's gone...and I let him go..._

_Oh X'hal, what have I done?_

OOO

No footsteps marked his approach, though he knew they could hear him coming. No bitter sweet memories came back to him as he walked up the steps of his old mansion. It was as if he hadn't lived enough inside it to make it worth remembering.

As his feet brought him through the doors, he felt a wave of strong spiritual pressure engulf him. It was suffocating and deadly, so strong that if he had lungs he could compare it to chocking on smoke in a fire. Richard looked behind him at the door he had just entered in from.

Now he understood. Whoever they were awaiting him were making sure he wasnt getting away, the exit was blocked now, and he want going anywhere.

_That's fine with me,_ he thought to himself as he faced the set of double doors, looking at the light that was leaking out from the bottom.

He was certain that it wasn't just Slade in there. He had felt more than one soul residing inside the mansion as he had approached it, and although all of his instincts had told him to run, he had moved forward.

Walking away from Kori, had been one of he hardest things he ever had to do. Although he didn't have all of his memories, he was certain of that fact. It was impossible to think that the warmth she made him feel could last. Some people spent their whole lives time searching for that one person that could make them feel all the things Richard did for Kori, and it would have been perfect...had he found her during his life time.

Was he a fool to even hope for something like that to last in the first place? To want to stay in the dream rather than face reality?

Richard didn't know, but if loving Kori had been a foolish error on his part, then he would have to disagree with logic and morals for once.

And now he had to face the man that had essentially ended his life, by making him sign the contact of death.

Richard raised his head and forced his feet to move, ignoring the numbing fear that was choking the air. He passed through the doors and walked out onto the other side, his eyes taking in everything all at once.

"Richard. Welcome. We've been expecting you."

His blue eyes narrowed in hate, the name that rolled from his tongue was dripping with pure malice.

"Slade."

ooo

Yeah there are dark days ahead for Sunset silhouette :O! I know you must be confused about some thing, especially my friend in the fire XD Don't worry, all will be revealed, or some of you might have already guessed who he is. Remember than even though they have been solving things in a mystery/drama sort of way in this story, its still a spiritual/romance genre, so just think about it, not everything is black and white ^^

As for my wonderful reviewers, thank you so much for being patient and staying with the story. Not long left, about 2 chapters to go and then its over :( The next one will be very long, but hopefully *fingers crossed* I will actually be productive and get this done. Do u know that it took me 2 months to write 400 words? And yet just today I have written 3,600 words? That's a writers block for you -_-

Anyhoo please review! They inspire me to write!


	19. True Intentions Revealed

Chapter 19 - True Intentions Revealed

The air was stagnate and quiet, as the city prepared itself for a particularly cold night ahead. It matched the atmosphere inside the apartment perfectly; neither one of the two friends sitting quietly next to each other felt like talking. There wasn't anything much to say on the matter even if they did.

Kori had calmed down after a wave of hysterics had overtaken her, and Gar wondered to himself if it was a side affect of Richard severing the spiritual bond between them. He mused silently that perhaps it was more complicated than that, as he watched Kori stare blankly ahead at nothing.

Although quite the joker, Gar was more sensitive than he let on, and he had known about the couple's 'secret' feelings for one another all along.

Admittedly, he wasn't sure what to make of the relationship between the human and ghost, but Gar knew enough about love to know that nothing he said about it could change the way things were. What was best for Kori, and what Kori wanted, were two separate things, but it was her life, not his, so he hadn't spoken a word.

Now this had happened.

Kori wasn't aware of Gar's concerned gaze, or the fact that her favorite soap opera was about to start, which she hadn't missed in 3 years of watching. The dishes lay forgotten in the sink, and the telephone's red light flashed, signalling a stream of unanswered messages.

It was impossible to unravel every complex emotion that Kori felt at that moment. All she could focus on was the sense of overwhelming loss that weighed her down into the sofa. Thoughts kept spiraling around in her head, random events began to play in her mind. Each one was tied to the blue eyed ghost whom she had given her heart to.

As shard of fragmented memory drifted into her thoughts, a strange feeling settled into her stomach.

_"Sorry. I just wanted to get some fresh air."_

_The handsome stranger chuckled, his eyes rested on her face and studied. His voice was quiet, like he wasn't used to talking._

_"It's not a crime. And it's not like I blame you, the sky is beautiful tonight."_

Kori's eyes slid shut as the feeling in her stomach intensified. It twisted and chocked her with the emotions she fought to suppress.

_"Well, can you trust me, even if I don't tell you everything about me? I have secrets...and things about myself that I can't share. In spite of that, can we be friends?"_

_Kori thought for a moment and tried to ignore the voice in that back of her head that whispered 'I wish we could be more than friends one day.'_

_She choose her words carefully, staring into the depths of his eyes. "I think that I could. But I wouldn't ever stop hoping that one day you could trust yourself enough, so that you could tell me this big secret you're trying to hide. So yes, I could trust, but in a way I hope you can trust me in return."_

Why was she feeling this way now? Richard was gone, he had made his choice just as the man in her dream had said he would...

So why did she feel so incomplete without him?

_"What's going on?"_

_Richard looked desperate "I'm so sorry Kori, but you have to believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you."_

_Kori turned to him. "What do you mean? Would someone please tell me what's going on?"_

_Gar looked at his friend with sad eyes, fear and dread reflected in their depths. "Kori...you're... You're talking to thin air!"_

Why did it feel so wrong just sitting there doing nothing?

_"Kori. The reason why Gar can't see me is because I don't exist."_

_No, you do exist, you always have to me. _Kori's eyes snapped open as she finally placed what she was feeling. Anger. She was angry at herself for letting this happen, how could she have just let him go like that when it was clearly wrong? She thought it had been the best thing, he was the ghost after all, she was the healer. One gave the orders, the other followed in order to get things done.

_"Kori, please. Don't turn away from me."_

_I won't Richard, I know you, and this is wrong, it's all wrong. If you had truly wanted to leave you would have told me, but you've been acting strange ever since the incident with Xaviour._

Kori raised her head, her eyes glittering with determination._ You must have gone to find him. And now I must go and find you._

Kori quickly rose from the couch, startling Gar who blinked at her curiously. She suddenly seemed full of life again.

"Gar. I'm going to go find him. You can stay here or join me, it's your choice."

Without turning to see his expression or wait for an answer, Kori walked away and opened the door, leaving it open behind her. Gar looked at her retreating form with a flabbergasted look. After a moment he shut his mouth and seemed to come back to his senses, recovering from his confusion before he sprang to his feet. Gar quickly grabbed his coat and keys, locking the door hurriedly, before sprinting to catch up with Kori.

OOO

As expected, the streets were cold and lifeless. Everyone was either at home or making their way there, and that made locating Kori easier for Gar. That girl really moved fast when she was on a mission, he thought to himself as he joined her side. As he looked at her face, noting the determined and fierce look upon her features, Gar felt quite hesistant to speak, in fear of becoming the target of her rage.

"Um...Kori? No offence, but how do you plan on finding Richard?"

Kori stopped walking immediately, making Gar wish he hadn't said anything. When he carefully raised his eyes to look at her, he was thankful she didn't seem upset, and was merely thoughtful.

"I guess I just thought that if I tried hard enough, I could find him..." Kori blinked and realised she had no plan whatsoever. Gar face palmed himself and sighed

"Well, maybe we should get some help when dealing with this. I'm no expert on ghosts; when we're dealing with a zombie outbreak I'm your man, but spirits, hell no."

Kori frowned, "you're right, but who else can we rely on? If Raven were here we could..." She drifted off, noticing Gars pained expression.

An awkward silence engulfed them as the friends began to walk again silently. Gar suddenly had a thought and turned to the red head

"Well, Raven isn't the only spiritual person we know, what about Jenny?"

"Jenny?" Kori blinked and pictured the pink haired girl who she had spoken to on the bus. She recalled that Jenny was working in Raven's book store, but it was late, and she knew Jenny would have left the store by now.

"It's a nice thought Gar but how can we find her? We'd have more luck actually searching for Richard than looking for Jenny."

Gar grinned and winked at her mischievously, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. "You forget Kor, I've been working at that book store for awhile now and I know Jen pretty well. Just trust me, she'll be there."

Kori smiled slightly, her eyes regaining a small bit of light, which brightened her features considerably. Gar was glad to see it, even if it was hollow in comparison of what her smile really looked like. He tried to focus on the task at hand and not worry over Raven's location, but he figured it was simple. If Richard had gone to find Xaviour, and Xaviour was taken by Raven, then they were bound to cross paths.

He sighed quietly, it was just a matter of wondering what he would do when he saw her again.

OOO

"Jenny!" There was a loud bang on the door.

"Open up Jen it's me! Gar!"

Jenny Hex lifted her head from the book she had been resting on quite comfortably, until just a moment ago. She squinted her eyes in the darkness and sighed, rubbing the side of her cheek. Using the energy around her, she was able to light several of the candles on her cluttered desk, yawning tiredly.

The annoying thudding sound of someone banging on the door continued and Jenny, unable to take it anymore, snatched the keys from her desk.

"Alright, alright! I'm opening the door! Sheesh have a little patience will you!"

The loud noise finally subsided, much to her relief. Opening the door, Jenny blinked her cat-like eyes at the couple waiting outside in surprise.

"What are you doing here? Do you realize what time it is?"

Gar paid no heed to politeness as he pushed his way past her, followed by Kori. Jenny frowned and closed the door behind them, putting her hands on her hips, and about to go into an all out rant before she was interrupted by Kori.

"We need your help Jenny. You're the only person we know that has spiritual knowledge other than Raven. I need you to find Richard's location for me, and the sooner the better." Her emerald eyes bore into Jenny, who rubbed her arm self consciously, doubt plaguing her mind.

"I...I'm not that good at finding another's energy ties, that's more Raven's thing. Where is she anyway?"

Gar looked away and Kori bit her lip, deliberating what to say next. She knew it would be manipulating Jenny slightly, but if it was in the best interest of finding Richard, she would say anything.

"That's another reason why we need you. Raven will be there as well."

Gar took the hint and continued, "Jen, we wouldn't ask unless it was important. We think they're in trouble."

Jenny looked alarmed for a moment, emotions crossing her face to be read as easily as the books surrounding her. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting to Kori, Jenny raised her head determinedly and walked over to a shelf, skimming through the titles until she picked one out.

The book was tattered and worn, the edges worn, torn and old. It had a red cover, which Jenny flipped to the side as she set it on her desk, turning to a seemingly random page. Gar looked over her shoulder, eyes sparkling in interest.

"What cha' got there?"

"This will help me find a way, to help you. Right now though all I need you guys to do is calm down and just be a bit patient until I find it."

Kori bit back a retort, the situation made her stressed and she tried not to take it out on Jenny. Taking a deep breath, she tried to act calm and promptly took a seat next to the desk.

Jenny flipped through the moth eaten pages of the book, skimming the titles as they passed. The candles flickered whenever the pages turned too quickly, making the light dance across the walls. Gar and Kori sat tensely beside the desk, as the pink haired girl searched in silence.

"Kori?" The red haired girl looked over at Gar, his features were tired and worried.

"Everything up to now...do you think Raven meant it? I mean...she wasn't just pretending, was she?"

Kori wasn't in the right mind to comfort Gar, what with her thoughts running away with her. But the moment before she was about to console him with empty words just for the sake of it, she stopped herself.

_"Your misery, and the misery of others will come to pass based on your actions. This is not something that can be controlled by fate or the higher powers, merely your powers."_

She thought back to that awful dream she'd had, seeing Ravens distraught form crumpled on the ground. Looking at Gar now, she knew he had doubts because of his past relationships, and if she didn't say something now it might weigh heavily on his mind later. She didn't want a potentially pure and loving relationship as Gars and Ravens could be, ruined because she didn't speak up.

_"You're just like Terra."_

Kori frowned. She wanted her friends happiness just as much as she wanted Richards, so pushing her thoughts aside, she took Gars' hand.

"Raven has her own reasons for helping Slade. I know that much. But under no circumstances would I believe that Raven is willingly helping that man. She couldn't have faked the feelings she tried not to show for you."

Gar looked at her serious expression for a moment, before smiling slightly.

The two friends lulled back into silence soon after.

But being left alone with her thoughts made Kori begin to worry all over again. Fingers began to drum across the desk rhythmically(good word indeed^ ^), and Gar could tell Kori's patience wouldn't last very long. Her brow was furrowed in worry, and her lip pulled down into a slight pout. He knew the feeling, it was frustrating to have to wait, but they were both aware that Jenny was trying her best without Rachel's help.

Just as Gar was sure Kori was about to say something, Jenny rose swiftly from the desk.

"I've found it!"

The pair were at her side in an instant.

"So...what is _it_ exactly?" Gar's forest green eyes scanned the page, before widening in surprise. The words looked like they were written in Latin.

"Well in a sense, it's talking about the energies in this world, and how life and death doesn't apply to it."

"... Meaning?"

Jenny grinned, as she looked over her shoulder at the duos equal looks of confusion.

"Richard is basically just pure energy as a ghost. We humans have an outer shell hiding our energy, so its harder to find than that of a spirit. Since you and Richard have the bond of a healer between you, you can easily tap into his power. It's just like when he tapped into your power in order to attach his spirit to you and leave the roof."

Kori's eyes became alight with hope, before a sudden thought caused them to dim.

"But Richard let go of his attachment to me in order to move freely. That's how he was able to leave my side right?"

"Wrong." Jenny clicked her tongue and flipped through a bit more of the book. "Richard didn't completely let go, if he had he would have landed right back at square 1. On the roof."

Gar scratched his head in confusion. "Right...so he just stretched the link of their attached spirits? Is that even possible? Dude, seriously, this stuff gets too complicated."

Jenny smiled. "Well you seem to be doing fine Gar, you understand perfectly. Raven would be proud."

Garfield blushed, a pointed tooth appearing from his lopsided grin. His smiled faded after a moment, his eyes softening as his hands clenched into light fists.

"I hope she's alright."

Kori looked up at her friend sadly, watching his expression carefully.

Jenny spoke up, "don't worry about Raven. She's one tough cookie you don't wanna mess with." She flipped the page of the book and stood, turning to face them. "Well, let's get started shall we?"

Gar and Kori nodded.

OOO

The light from the fire place was thrown onto three individuals, who stood before the ghost of Richard Grayson.

There was Xaviour, the best friend who had slept with his girlfriend and given him the contract that would seal his fate. He was slouched against the wall holding his side as if he had been kicked in the ribs.

Then there was Raven, the woman who had appeared before him as some sort of guide. She had instructed him to find a healer, and find he did, but it wasn't for his benefit that she had told him such. Richard had come to see her as a friend, if a slightly distant one, but she was just a tool being used by a man who desired his soul.

Last but not least there was Slade, the man himself. He stared at him with one cold eye, the other side of his face was covered, but his body didn't suggest any kind of frailness. He had the build of an athlete, not a business man, and had an air about him that was intimidating in its stillness.

"You must have come here to try and dissuade me from using miss Anders soul next, if I'm not mistaken." Slade said calmly, putting Richard on edge.

"You're correct." He felt like spitting at the feet of the man before him. He might sound courteous and calm, but Richard could only feel bitterness in his presence, not truly understanding where all these feelings where rushing from.

"R-Richard," wheezed Xaviour, who grimaced in pain.

Richard speared him a glance, taking in his pained expression.

"You're a mess X."

Xaviour's frown deepened, but his tone was as lighthearted as someone in his situation could be. "It's nice to see you too."

Slade moved silently then, his hands clasped behind his back, seemingly in thought. His presence commanded all the attention in the room, making Raven's small form next to the fireplace shrink even further into herself. Richard forced his gaze away from Slade for a moment, taking in Ravens subdued expression and pale features.

"Raven, look at me."

Her eyes slowly rose from staring at the ground up to his face. Richard knew then that she had no willing part in this, just as it seemed Xaviour didn't either. Did that mean the only person pulling the strings this whole time was Slade?

He tried to get some answers. "Why did you have to be a part of this? I know that you only wanted me to find a healer so that Slade could use another pure soul, but why use you?"

A deep chuckle echoed through the room then. Richard's eyes snapped to Slade, who hadn't moved an inch, but it wasn't from him that the sound had came from.

Raven's head lowered once more, features hidden by her dark locks. She moved aside from the fire place, with strange red markings appearing on her skin that glowed eerily.

"I believe I can answer that question Richard Grayson." Said a low voice laced with darkness.

Richard watched in astonishment as the fire place next to Raven seemed to take on a life of its own, its flames growing to alarming heights. Xaviour scrambled back, cursing as he went. Richard spared him a look, seeing his eyes wide with fear, the orange glow of flames lighting his skin.

_The heat from the flames must be difficult for Raven_ he thought as he looked at her form, standing silently as the flames danced around her cloak. He was about to voice his alarm, as the flames drew alarmingly close to her skin, when a figure stepped forward.

The fire raged and crackled around him, but even in the light of fire surrounding him, his form was dark as sin.

Richard felt his hands tremble at his sides, feeling speechless and numb. _Why do I feel like this? I've never met this man before but...this force surrounding him...it's deep, heavy...s-shake it off Richard!_

Richard attempted to move his hands. He clenched his fingers tightly to try and stop them shaking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Slade walk over casually, before bowing formally to the new arrival.

"Welcome Master. It's an honor to have you join us."

_Master?_

Richard's blue eyes turned to the newcomer, assessing him warily. He looked normal enough upon first glance, aside from his white shoulder-length hair. But there was something about him. He stood tall and regal, with power clinging to him like a second skin. He wore a pinstriped suit with a red tie.

The man turned his eyes upon him, and Richard shuddered harshly as a wave of fear overwhelmed him.

He had red eyes.

With no heartbeat to speed up, no sweat to roll down his face, and no breath to quicken, he wasn't entirely sure how he knew he was afraid of this man

"I am Raven's father, Trigon Roth. It's a pleasure to be here and to finally meet you in person Richard."

"How do you know of me?" Richard tried to keep his voice from wavering, but Trigon's eyes were unsettling him.

Trigon shared an amused look with Slade, and waved his hand dismissively. "I know plenty about those I use. My own daughter is no exception to this, and as she is mine by blood, she is corrupt within and serves me willingly. " He smirked and looked over at Xaviour, who hadn't moved from the floor a little away from them.

"Even this fool was of use to me when the time came. But like him, you are merely a pawn in this situation Richard, bait for the star player to arrive for."

Richard's eyes widened in horror. He had thought that by coming here he was saving her, protecting her from danger. But in reality he was doing what they wanted, luring her here with the thought that she would be helping him.

_Kori..._

"Who are you really? There's nothing to gain from this. Slade already took everything I had from the contract I signed, what more could you need than that? Just leave Kori alone!"

Trigon rose a brow. "Your naivety surprises me. Once you obtain power, it's only natural that you should want more and more of it."

Richard frowned, surprise apparent on his face. _Slade won't ever stop then...after this, after Kori. He won't stop killing._

Trigon chuckled. "While it's true you signed the contract, something went a bit awry afterwards. Slade was the one to actually push you off that building certainly, and the fact that your soul is still earth bound shows the contract held. However, after signing it, we could find no trace of the actual contract, so my claim over your soul can't be completed without the paperwork."

Richards mind whirled, confusion evident in his features. The only question he could think to ask was one that scared him immensely.

"You have a claim over my soul. Then that begs the question you keep avoiding...who are you really?"

"He's the devil, Richard." Xaviour said grimly, his voice quiet compared to the dull roar of the flames from the fireplace.

The ghost reeled back, shock making his body slowly freeze. He felt numb with fear. Had someone else said that too him another time, he would have laughed in their face, but it all made sense now. _"The report's state that it was rumored Slade had suffered a mental breakdown. In this time, it was also speculated that he had become a Satanist."_

The man facing him signed, rubbing his temples. "I hate the baggage that comes with that name, but you humans _would_ refer to me as such. You may call me any name, but an inter- dimensional demon would be the technical phrase for _what_ I am. Trigon Roth will do just fine for now, since we're just acquiescences. But make no mistake."

Richard found himself on the receiving end of those red soulless eyes. "Your soul is mine Richard Grayson, and I can make you suffer an afterlife worse than the seven layers of hell if you defy me."

"...Then what is it exactly you want me to do?"

Slade finally spoke up then. "You will tell me the location of the contract you signed shortly before your death, and then hand Kori Anders over to me."

Horror swept over the ghost then, followed by anger.

"Never. I'd never do something like that to her, much less for someone like you," he spat.

Richard then felt what remaining strength he had left leave all at once. It was like his very life force was being crushed in someone's hands. On weak legs he staggered over to the wall and leaned against it heavily. Looking up tiredly, he looked into the glaring eyes of Raven's father. He realized then that the situation was hopeless.

The devil. He thought dealing with Slade would be difficult enough. How could he ever hope to protect Kori from the likes of these two men?

_I-I don't know what to do..._

He searched his mind for any memory of the contract, any hint at its whereabouts could help. With shaking fingers he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Nothing. He couldn't remember a thing about that day.

_Just...just keep them talking. Even if I'm just delaying them, maybe I can figure out a plan or do something while their distracted._

His eyes slid over to Trigon for a moment, and shuddered as he realized the demons attention was fixed firmly on him.

_Well maybe it is hopeless, but Slade's still human, there's still a chance...for Kori I have to do this._

"What if I just give you the contract for my soul? Can't you just be satisfied with that? Your revenge would be complete against Bruce, and I would be nothing more than a memory."

Slade chuckled, his rich voice echoing around the room. "I'm afraid things don't work that way Richard. I've planned this whole thing to happen for some time, and no amount of bargaining can save Kori's soul now."

Richard frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You were the bait from the very start Richard." Said Raven from the fireplace, her voice quiet.

"Without the contract to send your spirit into my fathers hands, it remained earthbound, and attached to the place of your death. The roof. Slade knew you'd eventually despair and loose hope of ever leaving it. So I was sent to give you the instruction to _call_ for someone, anyone to come and save you. And that's exactly what you did, you played right into his hands. Using my powers, I had to magnify your feelings and telepathically send them out across the cities in the surrounding areas. It was the bait to lure a pure soul out into the open. Only one woman heard those feelings you'd expressed, and they practically forced Kori to your side."

He glared at her then. "That's not true! I never forced-"

"You know what Kori's like, it's in her nature to be giving. With all the loneliness, sorrow, hurt and anger you sent out, she could never have ignored them. She unknowingly answered your call, and moved to Jump City right away, into the very apartment building you were waiting on."

Richards eyes widened, shock apparent on his face. "So what Xaviour said was true...from the very start it was my fault Kori's in this mess?"

So there was never a healer, or a bond between them spiritually. It had all been smoke and mirrors, designed to make them meet and stay together. Despite this knowledge it changed nothing as far as Richard was concerned. Kori was still the woman he loved. Even if the whole healer/ghost attachment was false, the attachment he felt for her couldn't be.

"You had to be good for something Richard." Said Slade calmly, walking around the room. "Besides my revenge of course. But with your death I achieved that. In exchange for your soul I got the rights to your company from Trigon. He can make almost anything happen for the right soul."

"The news of your disappearance was such a shock to Bruce that he went into a state of depression, so I didn't need any more sacrifices to brake him. My revenge is complete; he will never wake from the coma hes put himself in. But with Kori's soul I can move on from that to bigger, better things. In exchange for her bright soul, I'll set my sights on a new city, and from there who knows..."

He didn't know what more could be said to him to make him feel more guilt. And if the situation had looked bad before, it looked dire now. Richard felt like he was fading, like he was already transparent. In defeat, he slumped against the wall until he slid down it to the floor, head bowed and resting in his hands.

_What have I done?_

OOO

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."_

The three friends sat in a circle, chanting the three words over and over again. Despite Jenny's certainty it would work in grounding Kori's mind, and reach out for Richard's soul with her own, Gar remained skeptical. He wasn't much of a believer anyway, and all this mumbo jumbo was getting in the way of action, but he went along with it as best he could.

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."_

Kori on the other hand felt more at peace than she had done in a long time. The desire to see Richard was strong, and through that her energies reached out, stretching across the city for him.

_"Azarath, Metrion...Zinthos."_

_There!_ A bright light surged to life in her mind, and all of a sudden she just _knew_, that was where he was. It was strange though, because every contact she'd had with Richard's energy had felt pleasant. Safe. Even warm. But for some reason she felt a sense of foreboding this time.

None the less, she wouldn't let him face this alone, and breaking the chant she stood up.

Jenny looked up in surprise, "that was quick."

"I know where he is. Hurry, we must go and help him!"

Gar stood up and held his hands up in a placating manner. "Hang on Kor, just how do you plan on getting there?"

"You can take my car," said Jenny, standing up and walking briskly to the door. Gar blinked in surprise, "dude! I didn't know you had a car!"

Both Kori and Gar followed as Jenny opened the shop door and walked outside into the cool night air. After the door was locked, they turned to the little green car that was waiting on the side of the road for them. Gar blinked and was hard pressed not to laugh at it, but knowing this was serious he kept his comments to himself.

Jenny handed over the keys to Gar, and instructed firmly, "not a single scratch, got it? Be nice to Gizmo."

Kori was already getting into the passenger seat when she heard "you _named_ your car?"

Once Gar was in the drivers seat, he wound down the window. Looking up at Jenny in confusion he asked, "you're not coming?"

Jenny rolled her cat like eyes. "Unlike you guys I'm not a fan of risking my life. Besides I have some stuff to do."

Gar rose a brow. "What stuff? And what about Raven?"

At that the pink haired girl smiled, "I think she'll be more than alright with her knight in green armor coming to save her."

Kori leaned over to Gar's side. "We can't thank you enough for helping us Jenny."

"Yeah, yeah, now get going! Didn't you say time is short?"

Gar nodded and revved the engine, before driving off into the cold waiting streets. Jenny watched them go silently, her face set in a grim line.

"I'll protect you as far as the mansion, but that's as far as I can use my powers. Good luck, Kori Anders."

With that the girl vanished.

OOO

Trigon raised his head, a slight smile twisting his features even further. "It looks as if Richard isn't needed after all in order to call Kori here. She's on her way and will arrive shortly. How convenient."

Richard sighed heavily, a tired look shadowing his face. He had failed to protect her, or even make a difference for her today.

Xaviour coughed, and spit some blood onto the marble floor, still suffering from the beating Slade had given him.

"Richard," he said, breath shuddering out of him. The ghost looked across the room to where he lay, the same look of defeat was mirrored in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for this, for everything. I told you that Kori would be spared if only you came, but..." Xaviour sighed, his hazel eyes far away.

"Shit. I never thought this would happen. Any of it. I just wanted Rose to be safe."

Slade was circling the room, like a caged panther waiting to strike. He passed Xaviour as he said this, and paused in his pacing. It was difficult to determine the masked mans' expressions, but a slight narrowing of his eye showed his displeasure in the topic.

"Yes. And what a fool you were to intervene. Had you not, my daughter would still be by my side."

All of a sudden Xaviours' slumped form became ridged, and as he raised his head to look up at Slade, a cold rage burning in his eyes.

"You...you didn't."

Silence swept the room. Slade looked contemplative for a moment before saying, "unfortunately yes. I had to keep her from talking you see. After she found out what happened to her brother, she threatened to tell the authorities. "

Xavours' shoulders began to shake, through pure will power he held himself back from doing anything rash. His mind was rattled, senses betraying him, he felt nauseous and angry and so very tired at that moment.

With more calm than he felt, he asked, "and did she sign a contract as well?"

Slade turned to Trigon, who held up his hand, palm facing upwards. In a burst of light, a scroll suddenly appeared in his palm. Unraveling the crisp white paper, he turned the written words to face Xaviour, whose eyes widened in dismay when he read her name upon it.

His eyes darted to Slade as he hissed in anger, "you must have forced her into it! And then killed her in cold blood."

Slade's imposing figure began circling the room again, his tone of voice pleasant and casual. "In a way. It was similar to how I dealt with you. I promised not harm Rose if you delivered the contract to Richard, and obeyed every command I gave you. That even includes sleeping with the woman he loved, Barbara Gordan." He paused, savoring Xaviours pained look.

"Like a fool you did as told, and hand delivered the contract, without even knowing it was a death sentence meant for your friend. Of course then after Richard was taken care of, the contract went missing all because you lost track of it, after Richard had signed it. At least that's what you claim happened. It was all your fault our deal turned sour."

Xaviour winced and Richard looked on with understanding. He might have hated Xaviour at one point for what he had done, but he'd meant it when he'd said that Xaviour was forgiven. The man before them was the real monster, fit to be a demon himself. Slade continued easily.

"Rose found out about Jericho's death. And so our little agreement flew out the window, and I made a new deal with my daughter; that if I promised not to kill you, she would give her own life. I agreed and she signed her contract willingly. In exchange for her soul, I was able to gain control over most of Jump City, that includes the reports made about me."

Richard himself felt a little nauseous. " Jericho was your son wasn't he? What happened to him?"

"That boy was not the first of my little experiments in sacrificing to my master. It was many years ago and shortly after had Bruce cut all ties with me. I turned to the darkness because it had the means to give me everything I desired. The price was small in comparison. After getting the hang of things I set my sights on revenge about a year or so ago. It didn't go very well with Jericho though, and it got a little... messy. I didn't get him to write his name down on the paper willingly, so the contract was void. I cared little for the boy, but Rose on the could have been much more useful alive."

Xaviour silently rose from the floor, his head bowed and face hidden. He looked utterly broken, like all the things in his own little world had been ripped away. Slade hadn't noticed and passed him by, Xaviour raising his head.

In just one moment Richard got a clear look of his face, and saw the look of unrestrained rage and pain in his hazel eyes.

Xaviour's hand darted out, and in seconds he had Slade around the throat and pushed into the wall. Slade chocked for air, but the surprise attack was wearing off, and Xaviour knew he had to act fast. Without a weapon he knew he had no chance against a man like Slade, who was both highly intelligent and strong.

Bringing his fist forward he punched Slade in the face, again and again. He wouldn't have stopped punching until his knuckles ran raw, until the world ran red. He wanted to get out all his anger and pain, and make him suffer, but unfortunately he wasn't given the chance.

Slade quickly recovered and kneed X in the stomach, winding him. After that he hit his shoulder, where he had earlier inflicted a wound. X cried out in pain and staggered back, holding his bleeding shoulder. Slade followed in quick pursuit and Richard yelled in alarm, "watch out!"

It was too late; Slade had Xaviour pinned to the floor and brought out a knife from his belt. Richard was frozen in shock, Raven looked on with a sense of grim finality, and Trigon calmly surveyed the situation. They each did not notice the fast footsteps approaching, and only turned when the door flew open on its hinges.

"STOP THIS!"

Slade froze, the knife pinned just centimeters away from making contact with Xaviour's throat. He then turned slowly and looked over at the newcomer.

Richard turned, eyes wide, hoping against hope that it wasn't who he thought it was. However when he saw her his stomach dropped and he knew the situation had just taken a turn for the worst.

Kori had arrived.

OOO

She was breathing heavily, an clear sign that she had just sprinted from the car. She heard quick footsteps approach behind her and knew that Gar had now joined her side.

She looked at each person in turn, and only paused when her eyes found Richards. He looked tired and worn, slumped against the wall, but also fearful as he looked at her now. Kori tried to reassure him with a slight smile, but it felt forced even to her.

Trigon was quickest to recover from the little surprise, and he clapped his hands once to break the silence.

"Ah! There you are miss Anders. We have been waiting for you."

Kori turned her attention to a man she'd never seen before. She wasn't sure if it was Slade or someone else, so she kept her guard up, moving into the room slowly.

"Yes. Sorry for the delay."

Trigon smiled, "no problem at all." He turned, "Slade."

Kori quickly looked over at the man who would have killed Xaviour had she not intervened. It gave her no small amount of fear, to know that he was the one responsible for Richards death.

"Leave that imbecile. We have an important guest before us."

Slade straightened easily, and put the knife away into his belt once more. "Of course, where are my manners?"

He stepped away from Xaviour, who stayed on the floor for a moment catching his breath. He approached Kori, but before he could reach her Richard was there beside her.

"Don't even think about it."

Slades eye narrowed slightly, but Trigon's deep chuckle stopped him. "I think formal introductions are behind us don't you? We all know one another, even if the ties between us are unpleasant."

Kori cleared her throat, bringing attention back to her "I'm afraid I don't know who you are sir."

Trigon rose a brow and smiled, before he beckoned her over. "Then come here for a moment miss. I like to introduce myself in my own way."

Kori felt fear wash over her, Gar was at her side and shook his head, warning her. Richard had the same thought.

"Don't Kori. He's just like Slade, it's a trick. From the very start he's been on Slade's side, watching from the shadows so that he might have his chance. All he want's is to get his hands on a pure soul like yours. He's evil."

Kori's emerald eyes widened, and she felt her heart rate increase in fear. Just as she was about to decline the offer as her friends had advised, she felt a pull bring her forward. Unable to stop herself, she walked towards the man with blood red eyes and white hair who held out a hand for her to take. Richard would have stopped her himself, had he also not been under a strange influence.

It rooted him to the spot, and when he looked up at the demon he _knew_ it was his doing.

Kori took one more step, fear shaking her hand as she held it out and placed it delicately in Trigon's waiting one.

At once, his appearance wavered and shifted, and she gasped when it was Richard's form she saw in front of her.

Except, it wasn't Richard...

The red eyes, the smirk. This was the man she had seen in her dream, the one that had warned her with the hour glass. She gazed up at him, not quite knowing what to do with this knowledge. _Why did he warn me in the first place if he was on Slades' side?_

_"Perhaps I'm not on Slades' side."_

Startled by the deep voice in her head, she tried to back away, but his grip on her hand was tight.

_"Don't struggle you foolish girl. I won't have a decade of planning wasted just because a little girl wouldn't co-operate!"_

Kori blinked in surprise._ 10 years? What do you mean?_

The man smirked before he looked over her shoulder at Slade. Kori looked behind her as well, and was startled to see that everyone was frozen in place.

_W- what have you done to them?_

_"I merely froze time for a moment, I didn't want our conversation interrupted. As for your first question it has taken me that long to actually set up a worthwhile plan in order to trick Slade Wilson into my hands."_

Kori turned back to him, and saw that he had gone back to his true self, as Trigon Roth. _You mean...it's not mine or Richard's soul you're after...it's Slade's?_

Trigon chuckled. _"__D__on't look so surprised. What would I want with a pure soul like yours? To devour a purely evil soul like Slade's is much more appealing, and I have waited all this time just for that. Slade has been more than careful each time he sacrifices something to me, not to write his __own__ name down for any reason. With your help, and that of your little ghost, I believe that can change tonight."_

Despite his words assuring her that he wanted Slade gone as much as she did, Kori still felt uncomfortable in his grasp. The fear had not left her, but it was difficult to relax when red eyes like his were staring into her very soul.

_I'm still so confused._

_"What is there to be confused about? It's a win-win situation for you, all you need do is follow my instructions and you will free the spirit of your dear ghost."_

Kori knew he was right about that. Even though she didn't trust him, what choice did she have when Slade was there ready to kill them at a moments notice?

_"If it helps, I shall give you all the information you need later. Right now however I'd like you to see something."_

With that said he turned her slightly, his hand rising up in front of him. He then swept his hand out to the right in a powerful motion. A bright light burst forth from seemingly nowhere, and Kori shielded her eyes until it passed. When she dropped her hand, she couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

It was Richard.

Not the way she had seen him countless times before as a ghost, but actually him. His body. His eyes were closed, but he had the same clothes, the same hair, the same tired features that she had grown to love. Tears brimmed her eyes as she traced every detail.

In a shaky voice she said, "he...he didn't die then... You preserved his body but took his soul out of him."

_"He is an innocent when you get down to it. I only want Slade's soul, but I convinced him that Richard had died when he pushed the boy from the roof. I also knew I could trade his body for Slade's soul when the time came."_

She turned to face Trigon, tears threatening to fall. "So that's what this is then. A trade."

The red-eyed demon smiled and held his hand out once more. "Do we have a deal?"

Kori didn't hesitate. She had followed Richard to this place in hopes that she could set his spirit free, but this? The chance for him to have a life was better than anything she could have imagined. She was prepared to do everything she could, so that he could have that chance once more.

Kori's hand rose and grasped his own in a firm shake.

"Deal."

ooo

Sooo yeah...^^' It's been almost two years since I updated this thing. *Runs from screeching readers who have pitchforks and shovels*

I'm sorry! Honestly though I just had the biggest writers block ever, I couldn't write anything, so it's not like I've been ignoring it and writing new incomplete stories. It was baaad, but I know that's no excuse, I am very sorry for making you wait.

It's doubtful many people will read this now, but I'm going to finish this eventually.

Luckily I think *touch wood* that my muse has come back! *Cheers!* So I can get back on track with this thing. In my case it was also that I had no confidence in this chapter. Like at all.

To me its a big cluttered mess, the parts that drag on should be cut shorter, and I had no idea how to balance narrative, dialog and action into one snappy final. I don't think I succeeded, but from this I've learned just to post it anyway. GET IT DONE. EVEN IF IT SUCKS, WRITE IT AND THEN COME BACK TO IT.

**As a thank you for waiting so long, I'm going to post the next chapter in a few hours** xxxxxxxxxxxxx (and yeah it won't be the last chapter unfortunately. This chapter was getting too long winded so I decided to break it down into two chapters.)

A big thank you to my beta PrincessofAshes! Your the best PP!


	20. Fight for Freedom

Chapter 20 - Fight for Freedom

Richard shook his head to try and clear it.

The strange feeling that he couldn't put into words began to wear off. A little confused, he thought over what had just happened. One minute he had been standing there, unable to move, the next he felt perfectly fine. It was almost as if nothing had happened.

Richard knew it must have been some sort of trick Trigon had pulled, but he couldn't see anything that was amiss.

Kori stepped away from Trigon, and he looked carefully for any signs that she was upset. His concern wasn't needed however, as she seemed unharmed.

Kori kept eye contact with Trigon, and said as a charade to the others, "it's nice to meet you sir." S_o how does this work then?_

He smiled in return. "And you, miss Anders."

_"I'll leave how it happens to you. But the end result must be Slade writing his name on a contract, giving me the rights to his soul. Richard's own contract must also be found and burned at the same time."_

_Richard's contract is missing? But he can't remember anything about that night, how can we possibly find it?_

Trigon's smile grew. _"As I said it's up to you to do this. Though I will say that it is imperative that Slade writes his name down willingly. For a contract to hold, you must be completely willing in the mind, so you cannot simply force his body to do as you want. I recommend using your ghost for that part."_

Kori hadn't thought about that part of the deal. Trigon was right though, she would need Richard's help for that. She wondered if there was any possible way to fully gain control of a mind as twisted as Slade's, but came up short.

"_Oh, and one last thing; you have a time limit. I can only be here until sunrise. If I don't have the contract by then our deal is void, and Richard's body and soul will be lost." _Kori'seyes widened with dismay; to make matters worse she now had time to contend with?! Her task was looking more hopeless by the second.

Trigon watched her carefully in silence, before he sighed. _"Oh very well,__ if it moves things on a bit, I'll give you the temporary gift of telepathy. After that you're on your own. __I'm just an observer after all."__  
_  
Kori felt her body tense, feeling a cold air settle over her shoulders. After a moment, she began to relax as her mind immediately felt calmer, and more focused, like it was no longer burdened by doubts. Raising her head once more, she nodded slightly to Trigon before turning away and walking to Richard's side.

_Richard, it's me Kori. Listen, I need you to keep Slade talking for me. Just try to keep him preoccupied._

_"Kori? How are you doing this?_" Richard's startled voice echoed in her mind. She shook her head a little.

_No time. Please just trust me._

Richard gave her one last long look, before he turned his attention to Slade. "I just need to know one thing, how did this whole thing start? Why did you fall out with Bruce in the first place?"

With Slade focused on retelling a past that Richard had already heard from Alfred, he didn't notice Kori look over to Xaviour.

_Xaviour, are you alright? It's Kori. Please, I don't have much time; do you know where Richard's contract is?_

Xaviour had propped himself up against the opposite wall, a hand clutching his wounded shoulder. There was a large patch of red staining his shirt.

_"How do I know it's really Kori talking to me, and not something conjured up by that demon over there?"_ He didn't look at her, instead he kept his head bowed. Kori wasn't sure what had happened before she had arrived, but it was difficult maintaining a link with him mentally.

It felt like he was slowly slipping away.

_Well... I happen to know that you were a bit of a jerk to me when we first met. When we went on a date together it was a disaster, and you've been a surprisingly good person to Richard in these past few months. I know that you never really meant to hurt him. Lets see... I also remember that you took me to a fountain that might have meant something to you once. You even let Gar move in with me when other landlords wouldn't._

Xaviour was still for a few moments before he raised his head. A slight smile tugged at his mouth.

_"Good answer Cutie. I'm glad you remember that fountain too. __That place is important to me... Rose and I last saw each other there. It was a safe place for us, where we could hide from the world. Makes this whole thing with the contract a little easier to bare, because I have those memories."_

Kori blinked, before realization dawned on her._ You mean, that's where it is!_

_"I took it from Richard's desk after he signed it. After learning what it was, I told Slade I'd lost track of it, since I knew nothing good could come of it. I was confused at the time, but managed to hide it under a loose tile around the fountain."_

_So it was there this whole time! Thank you Xaviour. Thank you for telling me.__  
_  
With that said she turned to Raven. Taking a deep breath to try and maintain nerves, she reached out with her mind to where the dark empath stood next to the fireplace.

_R-Raven? It's me, I need your help._

From the dark shadows of her hood, Ravens violet eyes could be seen as they shifted focus to the red headed girl. _"Kori...how can you even trust me to help you after everything I've done?"_

Kori sighed, but smiled a little. She'd known Raven would be too hard on herself.

_Don't say that. We all know you were forced into this. I still trust you, and I'm sure that Gar does too._

Ravens eyes seemed to soften slightly.

_Back to the matter at hand though, that man, he's your father isn't he?_ Kori looked over at the ever silent figure of Trigon, who seemed a little bored. The hooded girl nodded, though the thought seemed to give her no pleasure.

_He stopped time just a moment ago. I know you must have inherited some of your powers from him, one of those was telepathy I assume?_

Again Raven nodded.

_It's hard to explain everything, but I need Slade to sign a contract. If that happens, then I can save Richard. The only problem is that for it to work, Slade has to be willing in his mind as he signs, but I don't know how we can do that._

The dark haired girl thought to herself, taking the time to influence Kori's mind a little so that she remained calm. Her mind was buzzing with activity, making it difficult to keep a link between them.

_"There is a way. Richard would have to go inside Slade's soul, similar to how he went into Xaviour's. He would then need to seize control of it, bending it to his will. If that happened, the contract would hold."_

Kori breathed a sigh of relief._ I also need to know if __there__is a way you could help me fetch the contract Richard signed?_

Raven looked surprised for a moment, before she composed herself. _"I can do more than that, but you'll have to be quick, and we'll need to do more to Slade than just distract him. As for my father..."_

_Oh, you don't need to worry about him. He's promised not to intervene._

Raven frowned in question, but decided not to say anything further.

It would be a difficult task, and Kori wasn't even sure how this whole soul possession thing worked. Making Slade sign a contract he didn't want to sounded almost impossible to her, but it was the only plan they had.

"Raven?" She was startled to see Gar was approaching them slowly, looking at the cloaked woman in earnest.

Kori's eyes widened in alarm, but she was reassured with the thought that Gar knew what he was doing. He knew this wasn't the ideal time to be patching up relationships, so with a slight nod to Raven he softly cleared his throat.

"I know I've been a bit of an idiot in the past...but I just wanted to say, I want to help you. You're not here by choice, I know that, but I also want to do anything I can if it means helping you, Kori and Richard.

He wanted to help, Kori smiled sadly. She'd known he would want to, but with the plan at hand she had no idea how he could help them in this situation. His words seemed to have struck Raven though, as her violet eyes had widened, a soft look in their depths.

Something transpired between them then, and Kori wondered if perhaps Raven had said something to Gar in his mind. He nodded to the empath, before strangely enough reaching behind him to take a candle stick from where it rested on top on the fireplace.

He removed the lit candle from the metal holder, keeping an eye on Slade who hadn't noticed him. The candle itself was snubbed out before placed down quietly, and with that done Gar turned, hiding the cool metal in his grasp behind him easily.

Before Kori could question why he would take a candle holder of all things, Slade's voice rang out, stopping Gar from saying anything further.

"Don't think I don't know what your doing Richard. Stalling for time isn't going to do you any good. " Richard stood facing him, looking calm and collected. Inside he was anything but.

_Even without the memory of being murdered by him, I still feel afraid, terrified even, whenever he's around me._

"Very well then. If you won't tell me where your contract is, I suppose I'll just have to take matters into my own hands."

Despite being across the room from her, Slade made it to Koris side in a matter of moments. Kori cried out in alarm when she felt hands grab her from behind, locking her wrists behind her painfully. In one hand Slade held her two wrists easily, the other arm he wrapped around her delicate neck, showing he could snap it at any time.

Raven and Gar stared at the scene in horror, their eyes wide. _Kori..._

That was before a biting cold air swept across the room. Slade's eye narrowed, as he felt an icy chill seep into his arm where he held Kori by her neck. He stumbled back, pulling her with him as the sensation became stronger.

Kori winced, her eyes closed tight in pain. She wondered why Slades body suddenly felt so cool, yet was aware that her own was perfectly fine. Slade fought the urge to panic, trying to ignore the numb feeling working its way into his muscles. Even his breath froze in the air.

"Let go of her." Richards voice was deathly quiet.

He hadn't moved an inch from where he stood. Slade looked up at his figure and chuckled with forced calm.

"You can't harm me Richard, not whilst I hold miss Anders in my grasp."

The moment he said that, the air turned foul, and a sharp force struck the left side of his face. It ripped a jagged line through Slades mask, causing him to loosen his grip on Kori.

It was probably now or never Gar figured. But he was too far away from Slade to do anything that could help, even with the only weapon available to him. Taking another look however, he saw that Xaviour wasn't too far away from the scene, and could easily take Slade by surprise.

He locked gazes with the hazel eyed man, who rose a brow in confusion before Gar raised his arm, revealing the tarnished metal behind his back.

A flash of interest lit Xaviours eyes, and he nodded to show that he understood. Gar took a breath, steeling himself, before suddenly drawing back his arm, setting everything in motion.

With all the force he could muster, he threw the metal holder over the room, right into Xaviours waiting hands. Slade was still reeling with shock at being struck in the face, the sting not having dulled and the anger not subsided.

As he reached up in disbelief, he felt a small trickle of blood run down his mask. Kori squirmed in his arm, before kicking behind her, hitting Slade in the shin. He released her for only a moment, intending to grab her again, but Gar didn't give him the chance and yelled.

"Raven now!"

A bright light flooded the room, forcing everyone to close their eyes.

When the light had finally dimmed, Kori was nowhere to be seen.

Slade looked at where his most recent sacrifice was supposed to be standing, his fists trembling with anger. He turned to Raven with murder in his eye, knowing what she had done. But before he could advance one step a sharp strike hit the back on his head and he froze. A crushing pain overwhelmed him, and he staggered forward helplessly.

Each face before him held no pity as he fell, hitting the ground heavily. Xaviour stood behind him, candle stick in hand, and a look of satisfaction on his face.

Raven turned to Richard, wasting no time despite Slade's unconscious form sprawled out before them. "You have to hurry Richard, we don't have long. I need you to go inside Slade's soul, like you did with Xaviour."

Richard's gaze snapped to her, eyes narrowed. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what just happened. What did you do to Kori?"

Gar stepped up beside Raven. "Dude, don't look at her like that. You know Raven wouldn't hurt her. She's just been...um...what was it again?"

Raven gave him a small smile. "Teleported, in a sense."

Richard frowned, while Xaviour just stared at her blankly.

"You did that to me too you know, and it friggin terrified me." X shuddered at the thought of Kori going through that.

"Well she is _my_ daughter, after all." A deep voice spoke up.

Gar jumped, finally noticing that Trigon was still standing there, watching the proceedings calmly.

Gar then frowned, looking at the demon with uncertainty. "Why aren't you...you know, taking Slades side in this? Aren't you gonna help him?"

"I won't interfere in this. Do as you wish, but time is short." He replied curtly.

Richard ignored this, and got the conversation back to where he wanted it. "Where did you send her?"

Xaviour spoke up at that. "She's gone to find your contract."

The ghost looked confused at this, but before he could voice another question Gar cut in impatiently.

"Hey, the specifics don't matter right now do they? Kori is out there doing her best, you don't wanna let her down by not doing yours, do you?"

Richard wondered to himself for a moment just how Gar had become so serious in so short a space of time. Brushing this off, he turned his gaze to Raven, who looked at him imploringly.

"Fine. I'll do it, but what do you expect me to do in there? I might even be forced out of a mind like his."

Raven shook her head. "I'll lock his mind, preventing him from escaping or you leaving, until you have gained full control of it. Once you go inside his soul, he'll be there, waiting for you."

Richard tried to fight down the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him. When he'd gone into Xaviour's soul, he hadn't been worried at the time, in fact it had been quite an easy thing to do. This time was different. This time he was venturing into the mind of a mad man.

"And after that?"

At this, Raven seemed a little less confident. "Then you fight. If you win, you take control. With that, it will be a simple task to force Slades hand to sign a contract with my father."

He frowned to himself, before looking her straight in the eye. "What happens to me if I lose?"

Raven couldn't help but look away, murmuring, "what's left of you will fade from existence."

Silence reigned.

If he had a heart, Richard was sure it would be thumping wildly in his chest right now. He wasn't sure he could do this. Facing Slade alone, in a place he had control over? It felt like it was hopeless, but he had a feeling this was his only shot at success.

He began walking towards Slades still body on the floor. Gar, Raven and Xaviour watched him go, each of them wishing him luck in their own silent way.

When he reached him, Richard hesitated, steeling himself before he shakily inched forward. Looking at his murderer with contempt, he placed his hand over Slade's heart, and slowly faded, drifting into his soul.

OOO

Kori felt the cool night air around her as she touched down on the ground. Feeling a bit disorientated, she waited a few minutes to settle her head, reeling from the sensation of being teleported.

The journey had reminded her of a bad case of car sickness, which was odd since she hadn't traveled by a vehicle of any kind to get there. When she felt like she had gained control of herself, Kori looked up, startled to find Jenny looking down at her.

"Jenny?"

The girl smiled, her strange eyes lighting up with joy. "It worked then huh? I'm glad I was here in time."

Kori blinked, a little perplexed. Just how did Jenny know she would be there? Jenny's smile turned into a grin, probably amused by her confusion.

"Raven contacted me telepathically. She said you were looking for some kind of contract?"

With that said she stepped to the side, revealing the fountain. Koris face lost its puzzled expression, instead becoming serious. Walking purposefully, she looked up at the familiar stone angel in the middle of the water, its face peaceful in the moons faint light.

"Yes. It's the only way I can help fix all this."

She decided there was no time like the present to begin her search. To begin with she circled the fountain, eyeing the slabs of concrete surrounding it.

"Xaviour said he hid it under a loose tile around the fountain somewhere," she said as she bent down to inspect the floor, crawling on her knees to get a better look. Her hands felt around the edge of one, trying to shift it. It wouldn't budge.

Jenny glanced down at her. "This was about a year ago right? A loose slab should be easy enough to find. It's a shame we don't have a shovel or something to help us though."

Kori felt around another one, ignoring the dirt already caking her fingers. "Well, at least this task can't get any harder. That's something."

At that moment, the heavens decided to open. It started out with a few drops here and there, but then it lost all pretense of being a light shower and got uncomfortably heavier. Jenny glared at Kori, her pink hair soaking wet. Kori could only smile weakly in response.

With the heavy rain making it difficult to see, the street light was a saving grace for the two girls in the middle of the night. After upturning the earth around a few looser slabs with only their hands, Kori tried lifting them. Her hands stung with the scrapes from the concrete, and after awhile she knew the task to be hopeless.

_It has to be here!_

Giving up on another one, she desperately tried another that was slightly looser. She looked over her shoulder.

"Jenny, could you give me a hand with this one?"

Jenny abandoned the one she'd been trying to budge and joined Kori. Together they managed to wrestle it free, and Kori felt her heart rate pick up.

Hoping more than anything for it to be the one, they lifted the tile up.

OOO

Richard woke with a start.

The first thing that drew his attention from the darkness, was that his heart was beating much too fast. His breathing was labored and he could feel a cold sweat clinging to his torso. Panic set his mind into overdrive, as he sat up from the cool ground he had woken on.

It didn't terribly shock him that he had lungs and a heartbeat again.

The same thing had happened when he had gone into Xaviour's soul after all, so he had been expecting something like this. Only that time, the feelings had been duller, and here it felt like he was on the verge of hysteria. He couldn't see anything that he was supposed to be afraid of anyway, but no matter how many times he reassured himself, his body wouldn't listen. Every feeling was magnified, and he felt dizzy trying to keep them under control.

Catching his breath, he slowly pulled himself off the ground. Once he was standing and was sure he had his balance, he finally took note of his surroundings.

_Oh this is just cruel._

Richard sighed wearily. He hadn't been entirety sure just what would be awaiting him inside Slades soul, but he had at least thought the madman would be a bit more creative than this.

He was back on the roof.

His lips quirked, but his eyes remained cold. This place would forever be the bane of his existence, a place he had spent months at a time just sitting here doing nothing but waiting. To be cut off from the rest of the world like that, unable to move from this space, unable to talk to anyone; it had been his own personal purgatory.

Maybe that was why this place was so fitting for a confrontation with his very own murderer. The man that had ended his life had ended it right_ here _after all.

With no one else around Richard put his hands in his pockets and walked forward, trying to ignore the sick feeling building in his stomach.

The sky was pitch black above him, and the city looked just the same. It stretched out from his view point, at one time he'd thought it was mockingly showing him everything that he couldn't have.

He remembered by heart that the view showed such a vast stretch of the city that you could see most of the down town shops in the distance. Or to his left, if you squinted past the various buildings trying to get in the way, the beach and the awaiting ocean.

Right then he could see none of that, just empty dark space.

He walked to the wall that separated him from the edge of the building. Placing his hands flat on the ledge he breathed out a sigh trying to steady himself.

This was it. He knew it was all or nothing now.

"I was beginning to think you'd never arrive Richard. I would say the usual pleasantries, but I'm sure you must know how unwelcome you are in my soul, among all my privet memories and feelings." A voice said from behind Richard, making him tense.

"Well you should know that you can't kick me out, even if I'm not welcome. You see, I can't leave until I've done what I set out to do." Richard said, slowly turning around.

"And what is that?" Slade sneered, taking a few steps forward out of the shadows.

"To bring you down."

The air seemed to get colder after he said this, and Slade stood still stiffly, almost like he was poised to strike.

"How very noble of you. To what end that would achieve here, I don't know. But you won't succeed."

Richard smiled, and spread his arms out in an open invitation.

"Then you have nothing to fear in humoring me a little."

OOO

It was empty.

Kori sat back on her knees, trying not to feel too disappointed. However, despite her best efforts to fight away the feeling, it swamped her like the unrelenting rain surrounding them.

Jenny weakly smiled. "It's alright Kori. I'm sure we're almost there. We'll find it."

_Almost isn't good enough right now. _Was what Kori wanted to say, but she grit her teeth to stop from snapping. Jenny was just trying to help after all, and it wasn't her fault they were freezing, miserable and hopelessly looking for a needle in a hay stack right now.

They got back to work pulling up different tiles, this time working together and making the task go by faster. But no matter how many tiles they pulled up, there was nothing waiting for them underneath.

Kori was at the end of her rope. They had spent an hour in the rain so far, and had pulled up almost all of the tiles surrounding the fountain. When she'd pictured helping Richard, she certainly hadn't pictured this.

She felt so useless right then, after all if she compared her situation with Richards, she knew it was the easier task, but here she was failing at it. The once peaceful and impeccably clean fountain looked like a war zone. Dirt and tiles were left everywhere in random places, and though Kori couldn't find it in herself to feel guilt at that moment, she knew it was a shame.

With shaky fingers she pushed the hair from her eyes, looking down at her watch. It was now 3 in the morning, only a few hours away from sunrise.

The rain wore on, and Kori fought to keep from simply giving up.

They were now almost done. Only a few more tiles were left.

Still no sign.

The rain kept pouring.

In the part of her mind that wasn't panicking about finding contracts under cement tiles, Kori began to suspect a certain Mr. Redd.

Was it possible that Xaviour had lied to her? She frowned at the thought.

_No, it's impossible, that's what it is. X wants to help Richard, he'd have no reason to lie. _

As time wore on though, the evidence was slowly piling up, and the thought was becoming difficult to ignore. She looked around frantically, taking in the bushes and the trees surrounding the fountain.

But what if she had misheard what he'd said? She thought back, desperately trying to bring back the memory of what he'd said exactly, word for word.

_"That place is important to me... Rose and I last saw each other there. It was a safe place for us, where we could hide from the world. Makes this whole thing with the contract a little easier to bare, because I have those memories."_

Kori stood and walked towards the trees, wondering if it just been that Xaviour was overly cautious in hiding the contract. What if he had been worried about someone listening into their conversation, and had really meant to hint to her the location. Did that mean the contract was no where near here?

The red headed girl thought for a moment. That didn't sound right, after all he had at least said it was near the fountain.

_Think Kori, think!_

She walked around the trees circling the fountain. The rain had become so cold she could see her breath as she exhaled. "_Rose and I...it was a safe place for us...where we could hide...makes this thing with the contract..."_

Kori's eyes widened just as she stopped dead at a grove in the trees.

_Rose...it was a safe place to hide...the contract!_

Before Kori's weary eyes was a large red rose bush.

At first, she simply believed that she had over thought things, and finding a rose bush near the fountain was mere co-incidence. Perhaps looking for loop holes in Xaviours words had led her on a small expedition, that was all. But as she stared at the roses, she couldn't help but actually _feel _something at the sight of them, like her hope had been restored. She called over Jenny, who looked a bit confused about the change of location.

There were a few tiles there as well, and after pulling them up, the girls began digging, using large branches from the trees to unsettle the earth near the rose bush. After being disappointed so many times with the tiles, she was wary about getting her hopes up now, and yet the giddy feeling in Kori's stomach couldn't be silenced.

Finally, she hit something with the end of her branch. For a moment, both Kori and Jenny stopped, looking up at each other. The rain was slowing now, becoming thinner and easier to see through.

Bending down, Kori shakily ran her hands over the unsettled earth, pushing it away. Eventually, she revealed a large rectangular shape, and with a few good tugs, managed to pull it free of where it rested.

It was a briefcase.

She was trembling, from the cold or the emotions overwhelming her, she wasn't sure.

Flicking the latches on either side up, she pulled open the case, revealing what was inside.

OOO

Richard was met with a sudden exploding pain in the middle of his face, as Slade punched him too quickly for him to see where it had come from. He cried out, and staggered back trying to get a grip and fight back.

The two had been fighting for some time now, and he could feel his frustration rising. So far he'd tried his best to land a hit, but his opponent was much too fast and too strong. The only thing he had been able to do was avoid the hits as long as he could, but obviously Slade had finally landed one.

Richard straightened, wincing and spitting some blood on the floor. If he hadn't of been in the middle of the fight of his life, he might have marveled at how he could bleed just like any other person now.

However he was, so he numbly took in the damage. He was aware his head was pounding at the moment, so he had a hard time focusing his vision. Other than that, Slade had mostly tried to hit the pressure points in his body like he had with Xaviour, but he had mostly missed until now.

He looked up to see Slade, standing as calmly as ever before him.

"I told you that you wouldn't succeed didn't I?"

Then he punched Richard again, right in the stomach.

The blue eyed man coughed and staggered back in shock, gasping for breaths of air desperately.

"I'm..." he wheezed, trying to keep his thumping heart under control.

"I'm not done yet."

With that said he lunged forward wildly, putting everything he had into one hit. It only grazed the side of Slades shoulder as the other man moved out of the way easily.

Richards eyes widened, and as he had misjudged the distance, felt a sharp strike hit him in his side, before the full force of the ground hit him. The impact grazed his skin, but he tried to ignore this as he got back to his feet.

Slade, he assessed with dismay, hardly had a scratch on him. The older man wasn't even out of breath.

"There's little point in continuing with this, is there Richard?" Slade said, watching him. The ghost didn't reply so he continued, "you can't even touch me. So why prolong the inevitable?"

Richard looked down, bowing his head, the blood dripping down his chin. For a moment, Slade thought he'd finally given up, before he noticed Richards shoulders were shaking. A dry chuckle reached his ears, the sound becoming a little louder as Richard raised his head. He looked tired and broken, but in no way defeated from the way his eyes blazed.

"It's funny. I would have said the same thing if I were fighting for myself. I know you're standing there, immaculate in appearance while I look like some dirt you'd find at the bottom of your shoe. As an opponent, your someone I have little chance of actually beating, because everything is stacked in your favour."

He staggered forward, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"But I'm not fighting for myself am I?"

He broke into a run and took another wild swing that Slade dodged. Richard quickly reacted and turned on his heel, swinging back around, trying for another hit.

This time he nearly succeeded, as Slades surprise slowed him down, but he still managed to avoid most of the hit and only got a slight knock in the side.

"I'm fighting for Kori's sake, not mine. I know that's not something you can understand, but it's the thought of her that keeps me going."

He tried again, and this time managed to land a blow, hitting Slades masked face to the side. Feeling empowered, he kept up his attack, the force of his punches sending Slade stumbling backwards.

_ It's because of her that I have to win! _Richard thought to himself, drawing his arm back once more. When he drew his fist forward however, Slade seemed to have quickly recovered, as his hand snapped out and caught his fist.

With Richard reeling with surprise that this turn of events, he didn't notice Slades other fist strike out until it was too late.

Suddenly it felt like pain had split his skull open and the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth. For a moment, Richard could only stand there in a daze.

Then he fell backwards, landing against the small wall that separated him from the edge of the building. He leaned heavily against it, his breathing ragged as he tenderly felt his jaw.

He winced as he spat out yet more blood, feeling it clog his throat. That had been a good hit. Richard straightened a little slower this time, and then grimaced as a new wave of nausea hit him. However before he could work up the energy to start fighting again, it seemed Slade wasn't done yet.

"Stopping for a rest, are you?"

He grabbed a fistful of Richards shirt and yanked him forward, slamming his face to the side with his fist yet again. Slade did this several times over, until he was sure the ghost would be having no thought of standing anytime soon. He then let go as Richard fell in a heap to the floor.

Instead of finishing the job, Slade simply turned away. It wasn't an act of mercy on his part, merely one of pre-planned strategy. He couldn't let his deal with Trigon slip, and the demon had insisted on having Richards contract in his hands. The deal couldn't be completed unless he got the very contract that Richard held.

That was why he chose to let him live...for now.

Slade intended to leave Richard there on the roof until his own body regained consciousness in the real world. His eye narrowed in anger. Being knocked out by that imbecile Xaviour was a blow to his pride.

There would certainly be hell to pay when he woke up.

OOO

Garfield Logan paced back and forth. After Richard had disappeared inside Slades soul, he and Xaviour had mostly been waiting around. Raven was sat with her legs crossed on the floor, apparently keeping Slade's mind locked.

As Gar turned on his heel to face Xaviour, who leaned against the wall across from him, he sighed, needing to vent to someone.

"What do you think is taking them so long?"

Xaviour gave him a tired look. "Who do you mean?"

"Well both Kori and Richard, duh!" Gar gave a quiet growl of frustration, making the smoker raise a brow in surprise. "I can understand Richard I guess, battling it out in there. Kori on the other hand is taking her sweet time. I mean, how hard is it to find a contract?"

Xaviour's eyes flickered, and he looked away. Maybe he should have been more obvious with his message, but he had been sure that Kori of all people would get it.

Just as he was about to start cursing himself for yet another mistake, a bright light once more swamped the room. Both Gar and Xaviour shielded their eyes, while Trigon remained indifferent as he stood beside the fireplace.

When the light had gradually faded away, all turned to see Kori on her knees in the middle of the room, looking worse for ware.

"Kori!" Gar exclaimed before he darted over to her shaking form. "You look freezing, are you alright?"

She nodded, still shaking and keeping her head down. She was clutching something to her almost desperately.

Xaviour casually leaned away from the wall, taking out his lighter and last cigarette from his pocket. Kori's emerald eyes widened as she felt something warm drape over her shoulders and she raised her head to see Xaviour without his jacket.

"T-t-thank y-you," she trembled, trying to get her words out. Xaviour merely lifted his shoulders in an easy shrug and lit his cigarette, taking a deep breath.

Exhaling he said, "you got it then?"

There was a short tense pause.

In answer, Kori quietly lifted the white sheet of paper in her grasp.

It had been encased in a see through plastic cover, most likely waterproof to protect it. Kori had taken it out of the plastic shortly before Jenny had established a mind link with Raven again, in order to teleport her once more. Kori had thanked Jenny as much as she could before she had been quickly whisked away by Ravens dark powers.

Once she was certain the nausea had passed, the green eyed girl attempted to get up off the floor. Gar grasped her arm to steady her as she moved, feeling like a frail old lady.

As she got a grip of her balance and shook off the feeling of weightlessness, she turned to Xaviour again.

"Thank you for the hidden message X. Maybe next time though, it could be a little less hidden?"

Xaviour looked away a little sheepishly, and was about to defend himself until he noticed her tired smile. Indulging her slightly, if only because of what she'd gone through, Xaviour gave a smile of his own.

"Well at least you eventually figured it out. That's more than this guy could do I'm sure." He said, giving a vague gesture in Gars direction which he didn't catch.

He was too busy looking at Raven.

"Shes not waking up, and Richard still isn't here."

At the mention of Richard's name Kori quickly looked around the room, her eyes landing on Slade's unconscious form.

"We don't have much time left until sunrise," she murmured.

Feeling tired from being so on edge throughout the night, rain and dirt, Kori turned to see Trigon watching her.

"I brought what you asked for. Do I burn it now to save Richard?"

Trigon sighed, almost dramatically. "I do hate repeating myself. My instructions were to burn it the exact moment Slade writes his own contact. That way it's seen as an exchange."

Kori nodded slowly, before something occurred to her. "If that's the case then we'll need a new contract for Slade to sign right?"

Trigon's bored face turned into a grin that made Gar shrink back a little.

"Yes I suppose that's a good point. Very well then." He then held out his palm once again, but instead of a bright light bursting forth from his hand, dark flames were conjured instead.

The flames danced and roared, a cry sending shivers down Kori's spine. Trigon wore a face of pure bliss as the flames slowly vanished from his hand revealing a new white sheet of paper.

He held out the new contract to Kori, which she took a little hesitantly.

"Place this in front of Slade. When he wakes Richard should have full control of him, so it won't be a problem signing. That is, of course, if your little plan all goes well."

Trigon gave a deep chuckle as he reached into his pocket, and brought out a regular looking fountain pen. He also handed this to Kori, who mumbled a 'thank you' and with that, she turned and made her way over to Slade's side as Gar looked on, confused.

"How come these contract things aren't written in blood?"

Trigon snorted and said dryly, "although that would be more fun, the entire point of one is for the writer to be willing. Writing in blood is not the best way to achieve that."

As this went on Kori reached Slades side, and a little wary, she carefully placed the contract down beside him. With the pen also placed down, she was about to turn and move away when she felt a strange pull.

Frowning a little, she tried to identify where she'd felt that pull before, and why it felt so familiar. _It...it feels like Richard._

She knew she was right, this was definitely his energy. It made sense that she could feel it pouring out of Slade, since that was where Richard was after all.

...Only the energy seemed to be getting weaker.

At first she tried to pass it off as her imagination, but as she paid closer attention to it she found that it was fading quicker and quicker.

Panicking, she turned to Xaviour. "X! Something's wrong! I can feel Richard in there...but it's like hes fading away."

Xaviour's expression was grave. He didn't move away from the wall he was leaning on. "I anticipated that something like this might happen. Slade is winning, that's all there is to it. The energy's getting weaker because Richard's losing."

Kori gazed up at him in fear. "What can I do? We have to help him!"

"There''s not much you can do. But try talking to him, maybe he can hear you in there."

Kori nodded and tried to fight down the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Thing's can't fall apart now, not when we've come so far._

OOO

_Richard._

A voice echoed through his tired mind.

_Richard can you hear me?_

It sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't find the will to move. The darkness that seemed to weigh down his body felt nice, there he was free of any pain.

_You have to win. Please! You can't give up now, not when we're so close to setting you free. I...I need you._

The darkness was slowly seeping away, as he regained more of his thoughts and feelings. A strong desire to wake up, to live, made him turn towards the sound of the voice.

_"Kori... that's Kori's voice."_

Somehow he managed to wake himself, his eyes managing to open, though every muscle and bone in his body seemed to ache.

_"That's right, this isn't for my sake, it's for her's. If I lost and Slade woke up, he'd just force her to write her own contract, and then kill her." _

A harsh cough stopped Slade in his tracks. Turning slowly, he was more than a little surprised to see Richard awake again so soon.

The ghost hardly posed a threat to him, and looked quite pathetic as he struggled from the floor. It amused Slade to see Bruce's adopted son so weak and helpless. It was almost like a reflection of the father.

"You're awake again, and so soon? I was just about to leave, as I think I've been unconscious long enough."

Richard gave a wry smile. "Raven has locked the exit, so you cant wake up. The only way you could is if you killed me."

Slade stared at him with one narrow eye, judging whether the ghost was telling the truth or not. It seemed he was satisfied with whatever he saw, as he calmly shrugged.

"Very well then. I killed you once, I can do it again."

Richard quickly got to his feet, gasping in pain as he felt his side. Slade must have broken several ribs.

"In a way I'm quite thankful for this turn of events, the first time ended far too quickly for me to savour the moment of ending your life."

His heart was pounding, and sweat was running down his temple. Slade looked so unbeatable and sure of himself, while he paled in comparison.

Thinking on his feet, Richard's eyes narrowed as he noticed he was at the roof's edge again. Since Slade was sure to do things traditionally and try to kill him the same way, there was really only one thing he could do.

Slade was already advancing quickly, so Richard decided there was no point in trying to dodge his attack.

In an instant, his fist was flying towards him. Gritting his teeth hard enough to draw blood, Richard grunted in pain as he felt the fist make contact with his stomach.

It instantly winded him, a rush of air hissing from his teeth. He wanted to double over and clutch his abdomen in pain, but he ignored it as best he could. Instead he gripped a surprised Slade by the shoulders and flung him side ways, intending to throw him over the waist high wall and over the edge.

Slade landed harshly only halfway over, his back scraping against the wall as he tried to stand again, desperately wanting to regain his balance.

All the while, Richard was holding Slade firmly in his gaze, and he watched numbly as his opponents calm demeanor faded. Quickly, before Slade could act on his panic, the ghost punched him in the face, disabling him for a brief moment.

What was left of Slade's mask broke, and slowly slipped off his stunned face.

For a moment, Richard just stared at his murderer's face, staggered that it looked so much older than he'd thought. His right eye stared up at him in shock, while the other he noticed was covered by an eye patch. His hair was silver, like his daughter's, but his features were worn with age and stress.

"What is it, boy?"

Richard blinked and focused on Slade who sneered. "Can't kill me now that you've seen my face? Is your will really that weak?"

Before he could respond, Slade had grabbed him by the neck, using both hands to try and crush his windpipe. Stunned, Richard quickly backed away, allowing Slade to stand again.

He let go of Richard only to regain his footing, but by that time the ghost had backed away, wondering what to do now. His plan had failed just because he'd lost his nerve. He felt weak and angry at himself for that.

Taking greedy gulps of air, he warily noticed Slade circling him, looking him over with a critical eye. "You really do take after Bruce, even if you're not related by blood."

Tired of the digs, Richard raised his head. "Well what's your excuse? Did you take after someone who's murderously insane? If so you'll be sure to meet them where you're going."

Slade frowned, his features almost etched into stone. "What do you mean?"

Richard smiled without humor. "You're going to hell. Better still, you'll be going there by your very own contract. Kind of ironic isn't it Slade? After all the lives you've taken for your own selfish gain, in the end you won't have achieved anything from it."

Mr. Wilson was not a man to be trifled with. Failure was not to be tolerated. And he did not take kindly to being told that he would die in such a way, and Richards mocking gaze made his blood boil. His own children had talked back to him once, and only once. Such disrespect, and such nerve, sent Slade rapidly over the edge.

"Insolent boy."

Those had been the last words he had uttered in his sons ear, and they would now be his last to Richard Grayson.

Blinded by rage, Slade ran forward and grabbed Richard around the throat once more. Richard chocked and stumbled back, falling onto the wall.

He knew he wouldn't be able to break Slades hold in this position, so he did the only thing his mind could think of.

Pushing off from the ground with his feet Richard grabbed onto Slades hands that were wrapped around his neck and half turned over the wall, dragging a shocked Slade over the edge. In a desperate hope of grabbing onto the ledge Slade let go of Richard, clawing at the building for a hold.

He could find none.

With a roar of outrage Slade was sent pummeling over the edge and down into the depths of the streets below.

Richard grunted with the effort of hanging onto the ledge. He knew he couldn't last long, as his injures were too severe to be holding onto buildings. His fingers shook and he could feel his heart racing.

Had he done it? Was it over?

Suddenly his vision turned black. Panicked, Richard struggled to keep a grip on the ledge, but a soft voice that sounded like Raven told him to let go. He did so, though a little reluctantly, and found himself breathing easier. A feeling of weightlessness overcame him, and for it moment he blacked out.

When he came to, he could hear the murmur of voices all around him. As a faint buzzing sound began to quiet in his ears, the voices became clearer.

"You say he's alright? Then why isn't he waking up?" A voice that sounded like Gar came to him.

"I think he might be, look! His finger twitched." That voice he knew anywhere.

He opened his eyes. Well...eye. The other one didn't seem to be working. Blinking a few times to try and get used to this, Richard moved to sit up.

"R- Richard?" Her voice sounded scared. _Why would she be scared?_

"Kori, what's wrong?" He started at his own voice, and then it came crashing back to him.

This was not his body.

Finally sitting up, he looked down at his hands to see large heavy ones, cloaked in muscle. He winced, feeling a migraine coming on.

"This feels a little strange." He hated how his voice sounded, and how his mind kept drifting to different things. It was difficult to keep a grasp on what was happening.

"Mr. Grayson." It was Trigon talking now, his smooth deep voice cutting through his chaotic thoughts.

"Pay no heed to Slades mind, you control it, not the other way around. Do as you were told to. Write on the contract. Slades mind will produce his signature, and if you feel willing whist writing it, it will hold. Do so quickly however." His red eyes darted to the nearest window, the sky had turned purple to prepare for sunrise.

Kori looked up at Trigon a little thankful that he had stepped in. In Slades body, no one else wanted to approach Richard, but she wanted to remain at his side just the same. Unfortunately she also had a job to do, as she clutched Richards own contract in her hands and walked to the fireplace.

Doing as he was told and turning to the piece of paper and pen waiting for him, Richard tried to clear the fog from his vision. This was not as effortless as he had been led to believe, and his large hand was shaking as he pressed the pen to the sheet.

Instantly, his mind knew each curve and letter of Slades signature, and bringing the feeling of total trust and acceptance to his thoughts, he signed.

As soon as his pen finished the final stroke, he noticed that Kori was not by his side. Looking up, he saw her by the fire place, a sheet of paper burning to ashes in its depths.

Turning to look back at him, Kori smiled softly. "It's done."

A deep chuckle began, at first quietly, before it slowly stretched into an outright laugh laced with darkness.

Trigon almost didn't seem like the same person as before, as his relaxed features became alive, his skin turning a dark red. His eyes shinned with a deep malice, and his lips stretched back into a cruel smile. The fire place's fire rose up to alarming heights, and everyone stumbled back in alarm.

"Indeed." Trigon said, savoring the moment as he walked over to take the contract from a stunned Richard. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

Raising his other hand, his fingers snapped once and a dull roar filled the room.

"Kori!" Raven cried out, watching her friend who was still close to the fire place.

The hearth seemed to widen and grow until the fire place itself was moving up, stretching until it was as big as a doorway. It seemed that's just what it was, as Trigon snapped his fingers once more and the flames parted revealing a large opening in the wall.

Gar quickly grabbed a stunned Koris arm, and took her with him away from the blaze.

"Behold my domain." Trigon looked over the group as calmly as before, though none of them felt relaxed in his presence anymore. They remained silent, in awe of what they were witnessing. Richard was the only one who decided to speak.

"I guess I should step out of this body then?"

Trigon merely nodded, keeping a tight grasp on the contract in his hand as he watched the ghost leave his newest scarifies body. He then purposefully walked forward towards Slades form, which was now hunched over and gasping for breath.

Since Richard was now out of his body, Slade had commanded full control again. Trigon however, wasn't in the mood to wait for him to get to grips with his body again, and wasted no time.

"You serve me now, Slade Wilson." He'd waited ten years to say that. The satisfaction he felt at seeing Slades terrified face in front of him made him smile gleefully. When he got to pick and choose his subjects for eternal damnation, his job certainly became more enjoyable.

"No. T- that's not possible!" Slade moved away from him, shaking with fear.

"But it is. I have your signed contract right here." Trigon held the paper up for him to see.

The murderers eye widened, and then quickly looked over at the large door spitting fire on the far side of the room.

"We had a deal master. I have served you well in the past! I've given you no end of sacrifices that were-"

"They were pure souls, you fool." Trigon sneered at him.

"I have no use for such souls. The only type I deem necessary to have in my world are ones like yours." At this, his face stretched into a grin once more.

"And it's about time we leave this dimension, and see what my hell has in store for one such as you. Shall we Slade?" Trigon turned to the door that was now bursting with flames.

Slade looked on in terror, and in a fit of desperation ran back towards the group, taking Gar by surprise as the crazed man grabbed a hold of him.

"Gar, no!" Kori yelled and tried to move forward in order to help, but Richard held her back. Slade held Gar in much the same way he had with Kori earlier, except now his expression was one of fear, not control.

"Stay back, all of you!" He hissed, clutching Garfield a little tighter. Trying to look a little more collected, Slade leveled his gaze on Kori.

"If you value your friend's life, you'll trade places with him Kori. That way I'll get my freedom, wasn't that the whole point of our plan master? From the very start we did everything to lure miss Anders to Jump City, that can't have been for nothing."

Trigon merely shook his head, almost amused at the lengths Slade was going to in order to keep his freedom.

"I'm afraid that was all part of my much larger trap. You see, I wanted an innocent to make a deal with. I was pleasantly surprised when miss Anders showed she was developing feelings for the ghost of Richard Grayson, as I was already one step ahead. The night you confronted Richard, you pushed him over the edge of that roof convinced that you'd killed him." His smile widened.

"Alas I saved Richards body and preserved it, so that such a deal could be made in the future. So with Kori getting Richard his body back, she gave me the way to get the rights to your soul."

Richards gaze snapped to Kori. Was this true? He was getting his body back?

By now Slade looked purely terrified, his grip so tight around Gar's neck that Raven cried out in alarm. "Please stop it! You're hurting him!"

Slade narrowed his gaze on Raven and pulled out the knife he held on his belt. Holding it up to Gars neck, he said, "if I am to die here, then I won't be going alone."

But before he could sink the knife into Gar's flesh Slade was tackled sideways to the ground. The impact made him let go of both Gar and the knife, that when skirting across the floor. Gar gasped and touched his neck, quickly scrambling from the floor to get away from the commotion.

Still surprised by the attack, Slade wasn't prepared for another as he was grabbed from behind.

Kori looked on with a fearful expression as Xaviour stood tall, holding Slade and slowly edging him backwards. As she watched, her eyes widened as she caught on to what he was doing.

"No, Xaviour! What are you doing?"

The rest of the group watched the scene unfold, and it slowly dawned on them just where Xaviour was dragging Slade to. The doorway rose high, flames licking the sides of the entrance. Xaviour kept edging backwards, looking back at the flames in a determined but grim expression.

Kori tried to run forward once more, and thrashed in Richards arms when he wouldn't let her go.

"Please Richard! We can't just let him do this! We have to help him!" She looked up at him pleadingly, tears forming in her eyes. Richard wasn't looking at her though, as his eyes were watching his best friend make his way to his death.

He tried to make sense of what was happening, as he knew X to be smart and head strong, there was no way he'd do something like this for no reason.

In a tight voice, he tried to find the words. "No. I'm sorry Kori. We can't. X doesn't want us to interfere."

Kori only felt the tears fall. How could he be saying such a thing? "H-how do you know?"

Richard still didn't take his eyes away, but his fingers tightened on her arms. "Look at him."

Xaviour kept his hold tight on Slade as he looked over for a final time at the group of people he had come to know. With the light of hell's fire behind him, his expression was strangely calm and accepting.

"I guess this is it then guys. I'll be seeing you." His voice was thick, and he looked away, his eyes flickering with unnamed emotion. His hazel eyes locked on Kori and Richard, and he gave a slight smile.

"Don't look so sad Cutie. I thought you'd be glad to get rid of me."

"You know that's not true! Please don't do this X, you have a life ahead of you! Don't throw that away now!" Kori begged, her tears streaming down her face.

Xaviour tightened his grip as Slade tried to move away, thinking that he was distracted. X, however, was no fool and kept his attention on Slade even as he murmured almost too softly for Kori to hear over the dull roar of the flames.

"I've thrown away most of my life already, what's a few more years going to do?" He smiled softly and breathed in the smoke of hell's flames, the heat making his skin burn.

"But you know it's funny. I've wanted so much to die for so long now, and yet now that it's come to it, I can think of a thousand reasons that I want to live. Karma really is a bitch." Xaviour then raised his gaze to meet Richards, who looked pained and regretful.

"Take care of her. You'll never know how much they mean to you until you loose them." The ghost seemed to understand, as he gave a slight nod of his head.

With a courtesy glance in Raven and Gars direction that spoke volumes, Xaviour turned his back on the group. He then shuffled a little closer to the flames, and held on as Slade now struggled more frantically.

"What are you doing you fool! You'll kill us both!" He yelled. Xaviour only smiled sardonically.

"That's the idea. You know, I think hell is made for people like us. Maybe it's one big party done there, just waiting for our arrival. Who knows old man, you might enjoy it down there." He was at the doorway now, the flames starting to clutch at pieces of their clothing.

Xaviour took one last long look behind him, but it wasn't at the group. His gaze was far away, as he murmured too quietly for anyone to hear.

"Goodbye Rose."

With that said, he fell backwards into the pit of flames, dragging Slade down with him.

The group watched in shocked horror as they disappeared from their sights, engulfed in the unearthly flames below.

OOO

For a long while, no one said anything. They were either too shocked or too upset to talk about what had just happened. Gar had settled on the floor, his back to the wall, whist Raven sat next to him. She'd silently checked his neck for any injures, but more than anything Gar just seemed a little shook up.

She stayed by his side just the same, and Gar was grateful for her calming presence.

Kori on the other hand was trying to make sense of everything that had occurred in the last few hours. Her thoughts were a turbulent mess, and her feelings felt like they were trying to overwhelm her.

She now clung to the very arms that had tried to hold her back just moments before. A rocking motion comforted her, but she was barely aware of were it was coming from. It felt so safe in those arms, and Kori wished she could stay there in peaceful silence.

Richard smoothed the scarlet hair away from her face, coming to terms with what had happened to Xaviour in his own way. He didn't want to think about it, he certainly didn't want to talk about it, but he simply knew X wouldn't have done such a thing without a reason.

Trigon seemed to either take pity on them, or he was simply bored with their sadness.

"You want to know why he sacrificed himself I suppose?"

This caught even a weary Kori's attention, and the group watched as Trigon once again raised his hand. After the bright burst of light, Richard's eyes widened in surprise as he looked over the new contract Trigon was holding.

"But...it's been signed...by Xaviour?"

The demon sighed lightly. "Yes. The little fool wanted to make a deal with me, shortly before he went into hell with Slade."

"But when did he find the time to-" Richard was cut off by Kori, who said a little sadly "Trigon has the means to stop time. Xaviour must have signed this contract for a good reason though."

Her tired eyes closed of their own accord. _I know I only made the deal because of Richard, but what reason did X have?_

"He mentioned Rose Wilson several times." Said Raven, catching her fathers eye and making it known that she wanted an explanation.

Trigon rolled his red eyes and said a little disinterestedly, "he did it for love of course. You mortals always seem to for some reason. The terms of our deal was that I would get his soul, and in return I would give Rose Wilson back her life and body. He thought it was the right thing to do, since he blamed himself for what happened with Slade."

Kori mulled this over, her heart clenching in sadness. She thought it a cruel fate for Xaviour to have loved someone, and to have a shot at happiness, only to loose it. She respected him more now, that he had sacrificed himself selflessly for the woman he cared for showed true compassion, even if he wouldn't ever admit it.

She spoke up after a moment. "What will happen to Rose?"

Trigon turned and set his red eyes upon her. "She'll go on living life as normal, that's all. It's the same with Richard."

Richard tilted his head, considering. "So it's true then...I'll get my life back too?"

The demon nodded, and Richard turned to Kori, his face one of relieved happiness.

"Kori...that means we can..."

Kori could only smile softly, and relaxed the instant Richard had wrapped his arms around her. His belief in their shared life together was contagious and for a moment, Kori forgot herself.

But the looming threat that had always been in the back of her mind raised its ugly head.

_"Richard might be getting his body, and his life back, but don't fool yourself miss Anders."_

Trigon turned back for a moment to look at her, in the arms of the man she loved. His eyes were dull, not a hint of compassion or guilt was on his face.

_"He won't remember any of this. You know that. Nothing about his life as a ghost will come back to him. Not you, not your friends and certainly not his feelings for you."_

Kori felt a jolt of pain run through her. It was true, she'd known it would come to this. It had always been in the back of her head, the undeniable truth that he wouldn't recall a single thing about their time together. She felt a little guilty about not telling him, but ultimately she only wanted to make the most of the time she had with him.

Richard felt her tense, and letting go slowly, he looked at her in question. Kori avoided his gaze and took a few steps away from him.  
Instead, she kept her gaze locked with the demon, only giving him a slight nod of her head to show that she understood.

His red gaze flicked to Richard for a moment, and then back at her.

_"You knew this, and yet you still fell in love with him anyway. __Even Xaviour knew that Rose wouldn't remember the sacrifices he went through, just to ensure her happiness. __Mortal's are such strange things. "_

He turned to go through the open door. Just as he was about to step through it, he paused before turning to Raven.

"I'll be in touch, daughter."

Ravens violet gaze narrowed in hatred. "Not if I can help it. _Father_."

Trigon only smiled mockingly, and with that walked into the waiting flames. As soon as his form vanished from view, the door grew smaller, the bricks shifting back into place. The fire place was its normal size again, not a thing out of the ordinary. It was almost as if nothing had happened.

But the evidence of two missing people, one an enemy, and the other a friend, was a painful reminder.

After letting go of Xaviour, a person she considered a true friend, Kori wasn't sure how to deal with Richard.

The first few rays of sunlight began to seep into the room, filling it with a warm glow. It was in stark contrast to the atmosphere in the room, but the sun couldn't stop its climb into the sky anymore then Kori could stop time. But how she wished she could.

She raised her head and tried to fight the heavy feeling settling over her shoulders, like a large, suffocating blanket. Her stomach turned at the thought of losing him, and even knowing that it was inevitable didn't make it any easier.

Blinking back the tears, she broke the silence that had settled over her companions.

"Richard."

Her blue eyed ghost looked at her, and a jolt of unease swept through him. Why was Kori so sad? If he was getting his life back, shouldn't she be happy for him? For them? He frowned slightly and thought over everything Trigon had said, thinking back to the moment Koris attitude had changed. It had been the point when Trigon had mentioned life, and Richard had the slight feeling that his dream ending was not about to happen.

_Of course, it just had to be snatched away didn't it?_

The only loophole Richard could think of concerning his new life would be if he didn't remember Kori. And judging by her brokenhearted expression, that was just what was going to happen.

He looked at her with a mixture of understanding and hurt. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't want to leave her. Kori took a small amount of comfort from the fact that she _knew_this. It was in his eyes, the desperation, the want, the need. She felt this herself as she approached him.

She wished that she could have just a little more time with him, as things felt as if they were already moving too fast. No sooner than she had set him free of his curse he was already leaving, and a numbness was already weighing her down. Richard seemed to sense this, as he took a few steps forward so that they had finally reached each other once more.

Unable to stop herself, she flung her arms around his neck, and he brought her closer, holding her to him. Despite wanting to be brave and not shed any tears until he had gone, Kori was unable to stop the flood of tears escaping.

She had imagined this moment many times before, and each time she had pictured a delicate parting. He would leave quietly, and she would merely smile, having a single tear run down her cheek perfectly.

This was unlike anything she could have thought up. The pain was unbearable, with every desperate emotion she had welling up inside her.

_Please don't leave me._

Kori clung to him a little tighter.

Richard brought her closer if that were possible, burying his face in her hair. He could feel her shaking, and though she hadn't said anything more, it was so clear to him what every movement meant from her.

In the beginning of his time as a ghost, he'd wanted emotions more than anything. He convinced himself that it would be far better to feel any emotion, even grief, sadness and pain, than staying empty forever. Well he'd gotten his wish, and now he had experienced every kind of emotion there was through Kori.

Confusion, sadness, anger, joy, contentment, happiness, pain, longing, even love. He smoothed a hand through her hair, sighing softly.

_And now loss._

She'd given him colours in his bleak and grey world. Even as a living human, Richard knew he'd never once experienced so much before through another person. Kori had shown him these things, through simply being in his life.

Now he had to leave her world of colours and find his own way, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"It's going to be alright Kori."

She froze at his words, shifting in his arms to look up at him.

He tried to force himself to seem strong for her. He managed a small, tight smile and looked down at her with a softness to his gaze that she had only seen a few times before when they were alone.

"It is. You might not think so now, but I know just how strong you are. You helped me find who was responsible for all this, and even put a stop to him causing more harm. You were able to set me free, in more ways than one."

Kori couldn't stop the tears, but she managed to return his smile, if only for a moment.

Richards gaze softened, and he gently wiped her tears away with the back of his hand.

"It's because of you that I was able to find life, even in death. When we first met, you trusted me, even though you didn't know what I was at the time. After that, each day spent with you made me feel like I had a life of my own. I want to thank you for that, and for showing me how to love."

Suddenly, there was no distance between them as his lips covered hers. They both savored the moment, a desperate want underlying every caress. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

All too soon did it end, and Richard smiled sadly, looking into her eyes.

"I'll always love you Kori, no matter where I go."

Kori bit her lip to keep her from saying anything. If she did, she was certain to tell him the depth of her pain, and the fact that her heartbreak had just become that much worse.

_No you won't...you can't. You won't remember these feelings._

None the less she gave him a shaky smile and she kissed him once more before she let go.

He stepped back, leaving their embrace slowly.

Koris eyes never left him as she whispered, almost to herself; "I love you."

Richard gave her a long look, sensing her sadness and wanting to help. But already the feeling of weightlessness was settling in, almost like he was slowly losing himself.

Kori gave a startled gasp when she finally noticed that Richard was fading. His image wavered as he turned to face Raven and Gar.

"Thank you both for everything. For the help, and the advice along the way."

Raven bowed her head in silent farewell, while Gar looked on with a suspicious thin film of moisture coating his eyes.

"Dude...it was..." He cleared his throat, blinking rapidly. "I mean, it was no problem."

Richard smiled, before he turned back to Kori, his features drifting away quicker now. Kori held her arms to her, trying to keep herself together.

Richard lifted his arm, which was almost transparent now, and tried to caress her face. His fingers couldn't make contact anymore, and he gave her one last look that was worth a thousand words between them.

"I'll find you," he all but whispered, before he finally faded away.

Kori stared at the spot he had disappeared from for a few moments, shakily trying to keep control.

In the end, her pain won out, and with a small broken sound she collapsed to her knees.

He was gone.

ooo

Well what were you expecting, a happy ending?

Ah hah no this isn't the end, we have just 1 more chapter to go now people! **I apologize for the length of this chapter** :O

I'd really like to know your thoughts on this one in particular, as its probably got the most stuff going on in it than the others do. The whole contract thing, the drama, the deaths. (Xaviour :OOOO dont worry about him too much tho x)

A big thanks to my beta (or editor, however you say it) PrincessofAshes, you're a star!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You know I find it kind of funny that I stressed so much about doing the chapter before this, because I happened to look back the other day at the previous chapters of this fanfic and wooooah...I really used to suck with my writing huh? I think its good that ive improved, but I reli, reaaally need to go through this story from start to finish to make it match the style of writing I have now.

Maybe I'm being too hard on myself, but I dunno. I really hope you enjoyed this, and the next chapter will be posted soon ^^

Please review!** Thank you for reading so far** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

_8 months later..._

"For the last time, keep your feet off the coffee table!"

Gar jumped, nearly spilling his drink in surprise. Turning, he smiled sheepishly at his room mate, who eyed the scuff marks on the table with a withering expression.

"Hey Rae... I, er, didn't think you'd be back until later?"

Raven absentmindedly replied as she set her bag and keys down, glancing at him."Hm, I thought you'd miss me too much if I stayed at work any longer than I had to."

Gar's smile widened, secretly pleased that Ravens sense of humour had developed since he'd first met her. Raven sat down next to him and gave a small smile of her own.

This was their usual way of greeting after a long days work. Most couples would kiss, hug or give a peck on the cheek, but Gar was content with the way things were until Raven grew more comfortable. She still had trouble opening up to him sometimes, but he couldn't blame her for holding back. Besides, he had a tendency to over share things if he got nervous, so he supposed what she did was the opposite.

They were kind of like that, opposites.

Yet somehow it still worked between them.

"How was work?" She asked, settling down onto the sofa.

"Eh, same old." Gar tried and failed to look bored, the gleam in his eye gave him away.

Raven had only to wait a moment before Gar turned to her, grinning like an idiot. Her eyes softened slightly as she listened to him talk about his work with Vic.

Ever since he'd been taken on at the reporters station it was like he'd found himself. Unlike when Gar had been working in her shop, he now seemed enthusiastic about his job, and happier than she'd ever seen him.

"Vic even showed me the latest upgrades he's installed into his computer. When Kori gets back, you should both come down to the office sometime and..." Gar trailed off seeing the worry appear on his girlfriends face.

"Hey, you don't have to worry Rae." Gar placed his hand on Ravens pale one, trying to soothe her fears. "Kori's alright, shes just been a busy girl lately, what with travelling around to lots of different cities. When she comes home next week, I'm sure things will go back to the way they were before."

"Before..." Raven murmured, looking up at Gar with a sadness in her eyes.

"Before, Richard would have been here too. The whole reason she left was to escape those memories. They hurt her too much, and when she comes back here it won't be home to her, not anymore. She'll leave almost immediately."

Garfield sighed, knowing she was right. His green eyes closed tiredly. He'd thought once that all their problems would be solved, just as soon as Richards murderer was found. He'd been wrong, and everything had become much more difficult as soon as the ghost had left their lives.

As far as careers were going, things were fine. Gar had his dream job, and Raven still enjoyed her shop. Romance was great, no problems there. They'd both decided to give dating a shot after a few months, and then decided to move in together later on. On the outside, life seemed to be moving on as it should be...but Kori was another matter.

One week after Richard had left their lives, he reappeared back into the media's spot light.

For one month after Richard had left, Kori allowed herself to mourn.

Two months after Richard left, she waited for him to reappear back into her life.

It was as Trigon had said however, and Richard had forgotten everything about his life as a ghost. He hadn't come knocking on her door, and he wasn't on the roof whenever Kori went up there, hoping to see him waiting for her.

Three months came, and Kori bid goodbye to Jump City.

At first, Gar had been confused to hear that his best friend was leaving for such a reason. He knew that Richard had returned to Jump City and was constantly in the headlines, but he'd thought Kori had been getting better.

On the outside, she had. Kori was fine. She was healthy, she was finding herself through her passion of art, and the state he'd seen her in only months before seemed to have disappeared. She had a whole future ahead of her, and the attitude and brains to tackle it.

But Kori wasn't fine on the inside, and much to Gar's dismay it reminded him of his own life.

Raven wasn't fine, and neither was he.

"I guess, all we can do when she comes back is assure her that we'll always be here for her." Gar squeezed her soft hand, and after a moment, he felt her squeeze back.

There was a silence that filled the room after this, and even the sound of the television seemed to slip away, unnoticed.

Gar then looked at Raven, really looked at her, and noticed how her eyes were tired like his. He ran his thumb over her knuckles gently. Taking a moment to steel his resolve, he broached a subject that they'd tried to avoid for the longest time.

"Has _he_ been in contact recently?"

The whole room seemed to hold its breath, or at least it felt that way to him. Waiting for an answer, the air suffocated him as he watched her eyes dim. She then turned her head away, and it felt as though he'd been punched in the gut, the pain threatening to overwhelm him. Before he could say anything though, she had slowly shook her head 'no.'

His breath wheezed out of him in relief, and he took a moment to thank whatever deity he could think of. Trigon hadn't gotten in touch with his daughter like he had threatened all those months ago.

Yet the thought of him had hung over their heads as an ugly grey cloud. Each day passing had made them worry and wait for the inevitable. After awhile, the stress had begun to strain their relationship.

Eventually though, Raven had decided to do something about it. She'd started to meditate more and more, hoping to find new ways of keeping him at bay. Gar had even tried it himself, sometimes sitting with her for hours on end, just so that he could be there for her.

Turning to face her once more, he titled his head in confusion. "Aren't you pleased then Rae? I mean isn't that a good thing?"

Raven hesitated, concern lighting her eyes. "In a way it's a good thing, but in another it's not."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that my father must be using someone else now to do his dirty work. Even though this might mean I'm free of him myself, I worry for the lost soul he's managed to manipulate."

Gar nodded, but his face was still puzzled. "If that's right, then why do you think he's suddenly decided to leave you alone?"

Raven then gave a soft smile that lit up her face beautifully. It made Gar's breath catch in his throat at the sight of it, his heart clenching painfully. He knew she found it difficult to show or feel emotions, and had done ever since she was little. After years of shutting herself off from the world, he knew it was tough on her.

She'd done it in hopes of stopping her father from taking control of her, but to see her in that moment you wouldn't have thought it. To Gar, when she showed her feelings or allowed herself to embrace them, he found them to be the most raw and unrestrained emotions he'd ever seen. It made him want to live, to see more of them, to be the person that could bring that out in her.

For some reason though, this time it was different. Instead of a fleeting gift, Ravens smile seemed to hint at a secret happiness, which made him feel something akin to hope.

"I think it has something to do with you."

Garfield slowly grinned, watching as she explained with a far away look in her eyes.

"Ever since I can remember, all I've felt is fear for the future. It's always been a threat in the back of my mind, but since we've been together, I haven't focused on it as much. It's possible that was how my father always controlled me, through the fear in my mind. Now its gone, and he can't reach me anymore."

His heart felt lighter somehow as she said this, and he couldn't help himself. His arm slowly encircled her waist, bringing her closer. For once, Raven didn't shy away from the contact, and she leaned into him. They stayed like that for a awhile, Ravens head resting against his chest, listening to his quick heartbeat.

In a hesitant voice she said, "I don't want you to feel burdened, Garfield."

She didn't voice her fears, but she didn't need to, Gar already knew what she was thinking.

"Come on Rae, you can't get rid of me that easily."

She rolled her eyes and smiled affectionately.

"Idiot."

OOO

A warm breeze lifted scarlet coloured hair from her eyes as Kori Anders stepped out onto the streets of Jump City. Nostalgia flooded her as she took in the familiar roads and buildings that she'd left behind months ago.

Unlike when she'd first arrived in the city, she'd come by taxi from the airport this time, and had no bright dreams guiding her steps. This time, she carried the heavy weight of disappointment with her. Her steps were guarded and thought out.

Everywhere she looked, her eyes automatically sought _him_ out.

She expected to see him anywhere, and her nerves were already shot before she'd started walking. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as she walked down the street, holding her bags and the large portfolio she had draped around her frame.

This was why she'd left in the first place, as it was impossible to imagine living in a city full of ghosts. That was all she saw in Jump now, just memories of him that hurt too much to remember.

She stopped at the hotel first, dropping her things off there and calling Gar to tell him she'd arrived safely. They agreed that they would meet up later at the party.

Before she did anything else, Kori walked to the flower store and then headed off to the park.

The sunlight was strong, and she lifted her hand to shield her eyes as she walked. Following the familiar trail through the bushes, she finally arrived at the fountain and sat down with a small sigh.

"I'm back."

Silence greeted her, but Kori paid it no mind as she placed down the bouquet of flowers next to her.

"I brought you these. I know you must be sick of the sight of roses, but I figured that if she passes by here and sees them, she might stop to talk to you."

She leaned back on her arms as she sat on the cool fountain stone, looking around her. After a few minutes contemplation, she started talking again.

"I've visited a lot of different cities, just like I said I would. From Gothem to Steel City, and to bigger ones like Metropolis. I even put that art degree to use, you know the one I told you about? Well, ever since I left, I've started gaining recognition for my art pieces. Some will even be featured in tonight's charity event at the gallery."

Kori closed her eyes, listening to the fountains running water. No matter how hard she tried to locate another presence next to her though, she felt alone. She could very well be sitting in a park, talking to herself like a crazy woman, but she didn't voice that thought.

Instead, her head bowed, and she opened her eyes. "I... don't know what to do now. I can't stay in Jump City, just in case I see him."

She gave a weak laugh. "You know, I don't think I told you what Trigon came up with as a cover story for Richards disappearance. Do you want to hear it?"

The birds chirped in the background and Kori smiled. "Okay then, here it is. Well, the media were told that Richard had been involved in an accident, and was brought to Metropolis's hospital where he remained in a coma for a year. Bruce had no idea of his whereabouts, and no one claimed Richard as a relative. So then what should happen but Richard wakes up! He remembered everything about who he was, everything except the accident of course, and he and Bruce were reunited. Isn't that wonderful?" Her voice wavered.

Bringing a shaky hand up to her face, she furiously pushed strands of scarlet away. She fought the tears and gave a small smile.

"He also doesn't remember everything in between, but then I suppose you know all about that, what with you and Rose. In spite of that, I can't help..."

She swallowed, stifling a sob. She thought she'd gotten better, stronger since she'd left. Now Kori knew she was reduced to a weak blubbering mess whenever her thoughts turned to the blue-eyed former ghost.

"I can't help hoping. Isn't that foolish of me? To hope for something as impossible as a memory to return to someone." Kori wiped away the tears that had escaped and stood, holding her head high.

"Sorry, I've stayed here a little longer than planned. I'll visit you again soon Xaviour, but maybe next time you could answer me back?" She gave a wry grin, murmuring as she walked away.

"I'm a little tired of hearing silence."

Raven had given her hope that he would be there. She'd said that since Xaviour had sacrificed himself for Rose, his soul was no longer tainted, and her father had no need of him.

He hadn't been restored to a body, but Kori hoped that his spirit was attached here, like Richard's had been to the roof. Perhaps Rose would come along and turn out to be his healer or something. She dearly wished that for him, but she was beginning to doubt he was there at all.

Unseen by her, and by everyone else in the park, a man sat next to the spot she'd just vacated. His hazel eyes followed her until she disappeared from sight, and then drifted down the flowers by his side.

"It's not foolish to hope Kori."

His fingers failed to touch the petals of the roses, as his hand drifted right through them. Giving a dry chuckle, he looked up at the gap in between the trees, where the path led to civilisation.

"If it is, then I must be the biggest fool of all."

OOO

An insistent ringing echoed through the office, but the man in the chair was heedless to its call. His chest softly rose and fell, his head resting on his arms as he leaned on the desk before him.

A knuckle rapped sharply on the door, but again the man ignored it for a few more moments, drifting slowly off into slee-

"Richard!"

Richards eyes snapped open and he rose quickly in his chair, caught between surprise and confusion as he saw Bruce standing infront of him.

His adoptive father looked less than pleased, his face set in its usual scowl. Richard smiled and awkwardly rubbed his head, "um...hey there Bruce, haven't see you in awhile."

Bruce rose a brow and nodded towards the still ringing phone. "Are you going to answer that?"

Richard rolled his blue eyes and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Grayson, your father is here to see you."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes for a second time, instead he pinched the bridge between his nose and sighed. "Yeah, I gathered that Mel, thanks."

He put the phone down, looking up expectantly at Bruce. "Well? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The older man frowned disapprovingly, "you're a mess. I thought the days you came into work with a hangover were behind you. I guess I was wrong."

"It's nice to see you too, and I'm not hungover, I'm just a little tired." Richard ran a hand through his hair and resisted the urge to put his sunglasses on. Even with all those months of spending time with him, Richard still felt like a naive teen infront of Bruce.

He locked eyes with his father, pushing that thought aside."Besides, I don't see what that has to do with you. I own this share of the business and I get the work done on time. It's not like you could have had complaints from employees that I don't do enough, because no one comes up here to the top floor anyway."

"Just get your act together and we won't have any more problems."

The older man turned away, but lingered for a moment in the door way. "The accident was months ago Dick, you should have put it behind you by now."

With that said, Bruce left, closing the door behind him.

Richard sighed and sat down heavily in his chair. It would figure that Bruce would think he had a hangover and that's why he'd been sleeping, that's probably what anyone in his position would think. He knew his father was just looking out for him in his own way.

He opened his laptop and set to work, trying to regain the time he'd lost by sleeping. It wasn't Bruce's fault, he didn't know that Richard had been having a slight problem since the accident, but then no one else knew either.

Richard had found since the accident that he had a very normal life, he went about his business just like anyone else.

Each day was the same; he went to work, did that for 10 hours a day, then went home, had something to eat and went to sleep. Lather, rinse, repeat. He'd tried to get used to this routine without noticing the nagging thought that haunted his footsteps everywhere, and it wasn't Xaviours disappearance that was eating him up inside.

He felt as if he was missing something, like a person close to him had died and it had thrown his whole world out of order. Yet somehow that world had patched itself together again, trying to seem like everything was completely normal.

Only everything wasn't normal, nothing had been for Richard since waking up all those months ago.

OOO

He chucked his car keys onto the table, uncaring of where they landed as he walked into his apartment.

It had been a long day as he'd spent much longer than he usually would at work. Wearily, he took off his coat and loosened his tie, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

Taking off his sunglasses, blue eyes looked across the room, settling on a familiar painting. It was the only colour in the otherwise bleak room, and Richard couldn't help but study it every time he came home.

Sighing, he sat down, facing the picture. He'd always felt a sense of comfort seeing this artists work, but now looking at the picture only made him feel a cold sort of longing he couldn't place.

_Still, there's that gallery event tomorrow. If what Alfred said was right, then the artist should be there. I wonder why he was so keen on inviting me..._

Though it was a Saturday night, he found himself in an empty apartment, rather than at a heaving club. Not that long ago he would have stayed out all night, dragging his best friend Xaviour across the city to every club they could find. But that was before.

He wasn't the same anymore. He'd found since waking up all those months ago that he couldn't be. Woman fawned over him in much the same way, begging to be noticed, wanting his attention, yet he barely saw them. Drink didn't appeal to him as much, and solitude called to him louder than any bar could.

Now he wasn't sure who he was.

It was as if a stranger had stepped into his body since the accident. So much had changed and though some things were for the better, like his relationship with Bruce, inevitably there was something that had gotten worse.

For one thing, his best friend was missing. Xaviour hadn't been seen in Jump City anywhere, and no one knew where he'd gone. Yet despite what had happened with Barbara, Richard still felt a strange sense of guilt and loss whenever he thought of him.

Dragging himself into bed, he turned to his bedside table, reaching blindly for the sleeping draft he'd placed there earlier.

_A dreamless sleep is what I need these days._

Downing the foul tasting drink, he slowly relaxed into the bed, staring up at the blank ceiling as he waited for sleep to claim him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. _After all, a dreamless sleep means no nightmares._

He only took the sleeping draft every now and then, but most of the time it worked. It was usually a way for Richard to find some peace, since his sleep had been so disturbed lately, but this time nothing could keep the images at bay, and he fell into a world of cruel dreams.

OOO

They always began the same.

He was falling.

From where, he didn't know, nor did he remember being pushed. When he began dreaming, he was already in the air, plummeting down to earth at a breakneck speed, helpless to stop it.

And as always, he was terrified.

The air was like knives cutting through his skin again and again. His eyes, wide with fear, took in everything, including the rapidly approaching pavement. But no matter how quickly he fell or how close he got, he never hit the ground.

Always was he braced for impact, frightened he could die at any moment, but he never did.

As the dream progressed, and he went through the motions of fighting for survival, he began to see images dance before his eyes.

Once, when he was a small boy, he'd asked Bruce why people saw their lives flash before their eyes shortly before they died. Bruce had answered as he usually did, bluntly, with the most logical and sensible choice.

"It's because their minds are going back through their past experiences, to see if they've ever come across a situation like the one they are in, and how they survived it."

"But then...what if they realize haven't come across that situation before?"

Bruce had looked at him, stone faced. "Then by that time its probably too late for them to find a way to live, and they die."

_Well Bruce, I can't say I've ever found myself falling from a building, so no. I haven't been in a situation like this before._

Richard could dimly think of this as he fell, but the thought that he couldn't survive this, that he had no way of living gave him no comfort.

_Shit._ Was all he could think. _I'm going to die._

As he continued to fall, arms spread out as though he were flying to his death, his panic and fear began to leave him as his gaze settled on a familiar sight.

A warm, bright orb of light began to fall with him, almost as if a star had fallen from the heavens and had joined his path to earth. In the part of his mind that wasn't screaming in terror at the thought of dying, Richard thought that perhaps this light was his parents souls, coming to collect him after he died.

The thought had given him comfort. That the Flying Graysons could have their final fall together, but the dream shifted.

The light recited, and he found himself staring into wide grey eyes.

This was normal, as everything in the dream was in black and white. Even falling with this girl had become normal, though she had only become a recent addition to his nightmares, and while she wasn't either of his parents he still felt comforted. Her face was obscured by her hair, that lashed towards the sky as they fell. He had no way of knowing who she was, without her face or even the colour of her hair but she felt familiar.

_I feel...safe._

Richard gasped, and found himself sitting up in bed. Sweat clung to his brow, and he fought to control his breathing and rapidly beating heart.

Running a hand over his face, his wide blue eyes stared ahead. He would have thought that the dreams would eventually go away, but each night had become the same, with sleep constantly evading him. Despite his best efforts, the dreams had begun to affect his work life, with him rushing in after dozing through his alarm, or papers being sent late after he fell asleep at his desk.

However, that warm comforting feeling made up for some of that, and it was a nice dash of_ something_ in his otherwise normal life.

The one thing that really bothered him was the question - why?

The dream was so random and nonsensical, not connecting to anything that had happened in his life. The woman in particular made him wonder the most about what it all meant, and why he was having them in the first place. Another worry was that the sleeping draft obviously wasn't working too well anymore, so he'd have to find another way to get some sleep.

He lay awake for much of the night, unable to sleep, and unable to find the answers to questions he couldn't ask.

OOO

It was evening when the gallery opened its doors to an exclusive gathering of people. Some of Jump Cities finest art connoisseurs were there, mixed in with a handful of famous faces. Kori watched them all from her spot in the corner, her fingers gripping the glass of wine in her hand a little too tightly. She knew she should just relax but she couldn't keep her eyes drifting from one face to the next, looking for one in particular.

The gallery owner had been impressed with her art collection, and had been more than happy to feature them after hearing of her success in other cities.

A buyer had already taken three of her pieces, even before they were put on display. Kori had been unable to meet them, but she was happy someone liked her work enough to buy it.

A group of people were now looking at a few of her pieces, and Kori drank in each of their expressions hungrily. Was she good enough for these professionals? She didn't know, and somehow she felt exposed just by them looking at her work.

The only way she'd been able to get past her grief, was to paint her feelings onto a canvas. Even the subject of all her pain was sometimes featured on them, but he was painted in the same style all her pieces were, so no one noticed it was him.

She drew ghosts. Images of people half there, half faded away.

There was heartbreak and love, and a deeper pain flowing out of these paintings. Each person who looked at her pieces was touched by them in some way. That she painted so expressively, thoughtfully and with such raw emotion brought out something inside them.

When some of them approached her on the subject of her painting's hidden meanings, she simply smiled and offered a weak explanation. None of them would ever know the truth, not even the subject himself.

"Hey, Kori!"

She jumped and put a hand to her heart, spotting Gar from across the room. Raven was right beside him as they made their way through a crowed of people.

Before she could utter a word, Gar had tackled her in a bear hug, while Raven looked on, amused. Kori smiled as she returned the hug, but noticed his hesitancy to let her go. Guilt swamped her, as she knew her friends had missed her and didn't want her to leave the city again. She'd missed them too, but Kori knew she couldn't stay in Jump, and as Gar stepped away, she had a feeling he knew that too.

Still, he forced a smile. "Its been a while huh? Just what have you been doing anyway? I mean wow! Look at all these rich types swanning around, I feel like I'm on a movie set or something."

Raven rolled her eyes, "the 'rich types' can hear you Gar." She then turned to Kori and offered a small smile.

"How are you Kori?"

The redhead grinned and pulled an uncomfortable Raven into a hug. "I'm doing wonderfully, thank you. How about you two?"

Gar grinned and casually put an arm around Ravens shoulders. "Better than ever of course."

At first Kori had been worried about what might happen when she saw her friends again after such a long time. Sometimes time changed people, and because of that, she'd been expecting strangers standing in place of the friends she loved.

She soon found that all her worries were unfounded, as Gar and Raven were as accepting as didn't pry into how she was feeling, and she didn't ask about Raven's father either. They each knew not to broach the subject unless the other brought it up.

The couple had seen her immersed in pain and grief, and had tried their best to help her anyway they could. Kori's old demons had come back to haunt her, and she couldn't help but think back to the family she'd lost. Dwelling on Richard and other hopeless things had brought Raven and Kori closer in some odd way. Raven had opened up about her father, and Kori had slowly but surely moved on from the darkness with the help of her friends.

Kori knew that they would always support her anyway they could. It made her feel thankful that at least she had them in her life.

"I'll go fetch us some drinks, and then you can tell me all about this new job you've got, Gar."

Gar was about to offer going to get them himself when Kori slipped into the crowed of people, out of sight almost immediately. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, but before he could say anything Ravens sharp voice caught his attention.

"Gar. Look over there."

His green eyes blinked in confusion before following her line of sight. His breath hitched when he caught just who it was that had walked through the door, his mind racing a mile a minute.

"What the heck is he doing here?"

Raven's brow creased with worry. "I don't know, but we'd better find Kori."

OOO

Standing on the sidelines, Kori let out an exasperated sigh. After walking around aimlessly for the drinks table for about 15 minutes, she grudgingly admitted that she was lost. There were just too many people around.

Some looked like eccentric rich types, while others looked like businessmen straight out of the office. Lost in thought, she started when a hand touched her shoulder.

A soft voice inquired; "Miss?"

Turning, Kori nearly jumped out of her skin. "A-Alfred! What are you doing here?"

The butler looked much better than when she'd seen him last. His skin wasn't as pale, his eyes were softer and features more relaxed. Before she could react, he'd grabbed her hand in each of his own, looking at her intently.

"I want to thank you for what you did for master Grayson. I have no way of knowing what you did, but I am exceedingly grateful to you. After your visit, he came back to us, and I know it was because of you miss. Master Bruce and I can't thank you enough."

His eyes were misty, and the hands that held hers shook. None the less, he smiled. "Both of them have been closer than ever before, and its all thanks to you."

Kori blinked and nodded numbly, a warm feeling welling up inside her. That she'd managed to make this elderly butler smile was enough, but having Richard alive and well made everything, even the pain, worth it.

But the thought of Richard, and the sight of Alfred standing there made her blood run cold.

In a shaky voice, she placed her hand over Alfreds. "I'm glad to hear that things are going well Alfred, really I am. But the thing is..."

Alfred's smile faltered. "What is it Miss?"

"Richard. Is he here?"

She waited for his reply, but she knew what it would be even before he said it. It was in the way he hesitated, a torn expression on his face. Her stomach dropped, and a numbing fear swept over her.

"Kori!"

Automatically, she turned to face the gallery owner Kole. She looked more like a quirky student than a serious art connoisseur, but looks could be deceiving.

"Come on! One of Jump City's finest bachelors is here, he says he'd like to meet you!"

Kori could only beg Alfred with her eyes to make him say something, anything that would keep her from leaving his side. However, the butler looked more confused than worried, probably puzzled as to why she'd want to avoid seeing Richard again after helping him.

She was led reluctantly away by Kole, who babbled on about what an honor it was to have _him_ of all people there mingling with their guests. Kori was numb to everything, and could only think to breathe as all too soon the crowed parted.

Before her was a man with his back to her, facing a wall with one of her pieces hanging before him. She watched with wide eyes as he turned around, and her heartbeat picked up until it threatened to burst from her chest.

"Kori Anders, this is Richard Grayson." Kole introduced them, but to Kori her voice seemed so far away.

It struck her suddenly that he was there, right there in front of her. Alive.

She couldn't stop staring at him, taking in how real and whole he looked in his own skin.

He was tall and lean, exuding confidence from the way he held himself. Sunglasses hid his blue eyes from her, and though she desperately wanted to be anywhere else right now, she couldn't help but wish that she could see them again.

He held out a hand and smiled disarmingly, shaking Kori from her trance as if a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over her.

_What in X'hal am I doing?_

"Pleased to meet you. I've been a fan of your work ever since you featured some pieces in Gothem's art exhibition."

Kori blinked away tears, knowing this was the reason she'd wanted to stay away. It tore her in new ways that she hadn't thought possible to see him again.

He didn't remember her, and even worse, this was their first meeting for him. None of the feelings they'd shared had remained, and all of her worst fears had been confirmed. Kole left them to it, and Kori glanced at her retreating form in panic.

Oddly enough she didn't run or hide. She couldn't allow herself to look like a lost little girl infront of him, as her pride wouldn't allow it. Instead, she straightened her spine and forced the tears away. Smiling, she grasped his hand. A jolt ran through her from the contact, and her eyes snapped to his, wondering if he'd felt it too.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Grayson."

OOO

Regarding her cooly, Richard's eyes swept across the young woman's features. Her grip was strong, for a girl, but it was her eyes that held his attention.

They were bright, intelligent eyes that were an exotic shade of green. However, instead of finding the usual lust or coy innocence found in most woman's eyes when they looked at him, Richard could only find distrust and hurt. He rose a brow at this, wondering if he'd been acquainted with her before and had broken her heart. Looking her over once more however, he knew a girl like her wasn't the type he could forget about easily.

She had deep, rich red hair that fell like a waterfall to her waist. Long, toned legs that seem to go on forever and lips just begging to be kissed.

_No,_ he thought. _I'd remember her._

She let go of his hand, and he resisted the urge to check for any broken bones.

Instead, he gave her his most winning smile. "So, can I get you a drink?"

It was her turn to raise a brow, and for a moment he thought she'd say no, before she nodded. "Sure, why not?"

He returned shortly with the drinks, fingers deliberately splayed around the stem of the wine glass. When her hand touched his, this time he watched carefully for any signs of hesitancy.

There was just one second she paused, but it was enough. He caught her guarded look, and held her gaze as her eyes took on a determined light. When her elegant fingers spread over his, a course of unexpected heat took over him, similar to when they'd shook hands. When she withdrew her hand the warm sensation left, and he felt the absence of it more keenly than he liked.

She was wary of him, but he supposed that was to be expected. Before the accident he'd been known everywhere as a womaniser, and for the most part it had been true.

_But things have changed..._

He turned towards the picture that had held his attention before. "You're a very talented artist miss Anders. I've bought a few pictures from you already today, quite similar to this one."

Kori started and looked up at him in surprise, her eyes wide. "You have? Wait, were you the man who bought that set of three earlier?"

She seemed even more surprised when he nodded. "Your art..." he looked at the soft expression on a young woman's face amidst the gentle lines and colours of the picture. "It's beautiful. Even a guy like me who knows very little about art, can tell it's something special."

"It moves me in a way I can't really explain." He admitted, tone soft and genuine. He didn't usually admit to being affected by anything, but something about the woman next to him assured that she would understand.

Sure enough it seemed as if she did, and he noticed she had visibly relaxed now that they were onto a subject she thrived in.

"Yes, sometimes I feel the same, especially when I'm in the process of creating them."

Richard smiled and relaxed a little. "So Miss Anders-"

'Ah, please call me Kori. 'Miss Anders' makes me feel like a 10 year old." She gave a hesitant smile.

"Yeah, I get that feeling too, especially at a party like this."

She rose a brow, a twinkle in her eye. "Really? I'd have thought you'd like parties such as this."

Richard shrugged. "Not exactly. These kind of fancy get together's aren't really my scene. Actually I was planning on stepping outside for a second for some air, do you want to come?"

Her shoulders stiffened, before she looked away. "I-I suppose Mr. Grayson."

He rose a brow and took a sip of his wine. Now she was talking to him like they were associates again. It was almost as if she were afraid of talking to him casually. If he were any other man, he'd take that as a sign of either rejection or acute shyness.

But then she looked him in the eye, and she seemed to shake herself from whatever thoughts that were holding her back. Her shoulders were squared and her chin was lifted almost in defiance. No, she wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid of looking weak or small in his presence.

They walked through the crowed, only stopping when a woman pushed into Kori by accident. His arm went around her shoulders without him even thinking about it, steadying her until she found her feet. She looked up at him for a moment, caught between embarrassment and something he couldn't place. When they started walking again, she was careful not to come into contact with him again.

Outside, the air was cool and fresh, just what was needed after the stuffy atmosphere in the gallery. Kori leaned on the railing, looking out towards the surrounding city.

For awhile they stayed in contemplative silence, until Kori broke it softly. "I won't be staying in the city for long."

"I guess that's to be expected. You're an artist after all, you must travel a lot." Richards took a sip of his drink, wondering why he felt a little disappointed.

"... That's part of the reason, yes." Her eyes looked distant, as if she were recalling something sad.

He couldn't help but ask, "what's the other part?"

Kori blinked, as if coming back to herself. She straightened up and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. Really, I'm just being silly."

"Well you don't have to tell me, I'm just a stranger to you. Sometimes though, strangers are the best people to tell these things to."

She looked away. "I-It's painful memories I guess."

"From a guy?"

Kori nodded slowly, her fingers tight on the railing.

Richard took another sip from his drink, before saying more."I have the same feelings about Jump, but well, I suppose it's the happy memories that hurt the most, not the break up itself that I had with her."

The redhead looked up in astonishment."That's exactly it."

The two fell back into a comfortable silence, the chatter from inside being ignored. After awhile she asked quietly, "who was she?"

He drew back from the railing and looked at her, wondering why she'd asked. Kori seemed to have realised what it was she'd just said."Oh! I am sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it's none of my business and you don't have to-"

"Her name was Barbara." He frowned to himself, wondering if she had been the woman in his dreams. Maybe that was why he'd been having them, he was simply remembering the hurt she'd caused him by having an affair.

_Was that what the dream was about? Or was it trying to tell me something more?_

As he thought to himself, he caught the look of disappointment and hurt on Kori's face before she turned away. His brow knit in confusion, studying her form huddled in on itself.

"Have we met before?" He asked, watching her reaction with an air of nonchalance. But inside, he felt that even if she lied and told him otherwise, he _knew_ they'd met before. He felt it, her presence around him was full of past hurt. Yet even looking through that, the warmth he felt while standing with her was familiar.

Kori froze, and when she turned, he expected her eyes to be vulnerable, her feelings exposed. But all he found was a blank mask in place, her head shaking 'no.'

Out of the corner of his eye, Richard caught sight of a couple watching them from inside. The woman was petite, with violet eyes and hair, her partner with even stranger features of green hair and pale skin. They were both watching Kori with identical looks of worry, but she turned and gave them a small smile, waving them away.

"Friends of yours?"

"Yes, they must have gotten worried." Richard turned to look at her, his lips tilting up.

"Why? Because you're talking with me?"

Her eyes widened, and she gave a hesitant smile. "Well, perhaps. You do have a reputation Mr. Grayson."

Richard couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "So you know about that huh? And yet you're still talking with me?"

Kori nodded, eyes shining, before something caused them to dim. Her expression closed off, and her body turned away from him slightly towards the gallery.

"I-I really should be getting back to them-"

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" He asked again.

She paused, looking over her shoulder at him. When their eyes met, a jolt hammered through his heart, and Richard felt as though he were drowning. She had such grief there, such sadness that made her eyes seem old in a youth filled body.

She replied unconvincingly."No, I don't think so. Why?"

He shrugged, "I get the feeling that I know you somehow, but I can't think why."

His words made her turn to face him fully, surprise on her features. Despite herself, her lips tilted up into a small smile, and it was as if she had been transformed by that simple act alone. It was a secret smile, one that pulled him in and made him long to know her better. She knew something he didn't, that much was certain, but _her, _her very presence was familiar.

_Who is this girl? This woman wrapped in mysteries._

"Is that so?" For a fleeting moment, he thought he saw hope in her eyes. It was barely there, and quickly gone as she turned and excused herself, going inside.

Raising his glass to his lips, Richard made a silent promise to himself to find out more about this interesting woman.

After all, he loved mysteries, but what he loved more was to unravel them.

OOO

Unfortunately he didn't get the chance, she didn't call.

He'd given Kori his phone number later on at the party, hoping that she'd give her's in return. Unfortunately Kori had been interrupted by Kole, who rambled on about introducing her to some more people. He had been left in the unfamiliar position of waiting for the phone call that would never come. Usually he'd the girls number and decide what to do from there.

The rejection stung, but it wasn't something he couldn't accept.

Oddly enough he wasn't all that surprised about Kori not calling him. But even stranger was the fact that he was a little hurt that she hadn't. It wasn't unheard of for him to be rejected, after all he was only human, and far from perfect.

And yet he couldn't help but feel... disappointed, dissatisfied and even a little uneasy that things had ended between them before they'd even started.

That uneasy feeling refused to go away, and had only grown more persistent as time went on. His work began to suffer, and Bruce began to drop by the office more and more, only it wasn't for moral support.

After awhile as he sat at his desk, gazing out of the window with boredom when Kori's words began to sound more appealing to him.

_Why should I stay here anyway? There's nothing tying me here permanently except for the business._

The thought of leaving Jump City for good sounded more and more attractive as time went on. As the uneasy feeling rose once more in the pit of his stomach, Richard made a decision.

OOO

"What do you mean your leaving man? You just got everything back to normal?!" Victor crossed his arms over his chest.

Richard smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Vic, looks like you're gonna have to look somewhere else for stories to feed the press."

"You know that's not the only reason we're friends." Vic took a sip from his drink as he looked out from the bar they were sitting at. Richard did the same and the two settled into their usual routine. Ever since the accident, Vic had become a closer friend rather than just an old acquiescence Richard used to know from the broadcast station. He had a feeling it was because Vic felt sorry for him in some way, but he was good company when they both had time to kill.

"I mean who am I gonna go watch football with now? The seasons just started!"

"Maybe you could go with Karen?" Richard smirked as booming laughter echoed around the bar. A few people looked up, but said nothing.

"She wouldn't be caught dead going somewhere like that! Can you imagine?"

They both smiled at the thought, and talked for hours reminiscing about things. When the sun started to sink lower in the sky, they both knew it was time to part ways. Victor leaned away from the bar, his smile a little sad.

"Still...I guess I'll miss you man."

Richard chuckled softly, and looked down at his glass."It's nice to know that someone in this city will."

The two bid their farewells and took off in different directions. Richard put his hands in his pockets and sighed deeply. Vic was a good friend, and he was grateful for everything the guy had done for him in the recent months, but it was time to move on.

As he walked along the street, the clicking of heels caught his attention. Blinking against the harsh afternoon sun, he looked up, seeing the figure of a woman coming towards him. Richard squinted, raising a hand to try and see her better. As she drew closer, he could smell and almost taste her perfume, which brought a strange sense of warmth over him.

The silhouette of her began to dim, and as the shadows drew away Richards heart began to hammer in his chest for no explainable reason.

Her fiery red hair almost blended in with the sun behind her, and her vivid green eyes were fixed straight ahead, not sparing him a glance. His steps slowed as he watched her, wondering if she'd seen him and was ignoring him on purpose. He wanted to do the same, to turn his head the other way and pass her without a second glance. But as they passed each other on the path, he felt some of the fabric of her dress brush against his leg maddeningly.

It was then that he knew, he couldn't let Kori pass him by without trying.

He turned and called out, "Kori."

Her footsteps faltered before continuing for a moment, until they slowed. Richards blue eyes took in her every detail as she reluctantly stopped and turned to face him, all pretense of politeness gone for a moment. Instead of seeing the girl he'd seen at the party, he saw the face she'd tried to hide from him, the one that was tired and weary.

She looked as lonely as he felt.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

OOO

They sat together in a nearby restaurant, managing to keep the awkward silences to a minimum. Richard leaned back in his seat, unable to place why he was so nervous when it was apparent this wasn't a date. He wasn't even sure what to call it. They weren't having a friendly meeting, as they weren't even proper friends. He sighed and caught her dismayed look as she looked out towards the streets, watching people pass by.

He wondered if she felt what was between them too. The strange mix of familiarity that came from being in her presence was cluttered with the feelings of the here and now. The nervousness that came from meeting someone new, learning who they were. How was it possible to feel like that when they were two different things?

He cleared his throat and tried to start the conversation going again. It went unspoken that both of them weren't to bring up the fact that Kori hadn't called him, but he was fine with that. "I thought you were leaving Jump?"

Kori looked up from her drink in surprise. "Oh, I am. I've just stayed a little longer than planned."

When she didn't elaborate, he pressed; "Any specific reason?"

"I'm not sure...something kept me here, but I don't know what. In any case, I'll be leaving by the end of the week."

"That makes two of us." He took a sip of his drink, watching her expression carefully.

She looked away, her hands coming together, lacing her fingers. "Really? For good?"

He wondered if he'd ever get to the bottom of why she looked so unhappy sometimes when he spoke of things. It made his logical mind whirl in confusion as it searched for an answer. He continued on as if nothing had happened. "Yeah, tomorrow. I think it's time I find my own way. I know whatever I do can't ever amount to what Bruce has achieved but-"

"You're wrong."

Kori seemed surprised she'd spoken. She added nervously, "I mean...I think you can do anything you put your mind to Richard."

He couldn't help but smile. "That's the first time you've called me by my first name. I was beginning to think we'd just be casual acquaintances forever."

She opened her mouth to retort but seemed to notice something in his soft expression that made her smile and even laugh a little. It was then that Richard noticed he'd set aside his sunglasses, unable to remember when he'd taken them off. For once, he felt no need to wear them.

The waitress appeared at his side then, asking politely if she could take their orders. Although this definitely wasn't a date, Richard had wanted to impress Kori with a restaurant such as this one. Unfortunately he himself disliked these fancy places, and would have preferred something more like-

"Pizza. Hmm, perhaps margarita? What do you think Richard?"

Kori looked up from her menu when he didn't reply and he blinked, nodding in shock. "Yeah...we could share it."

She smiled and set her menu aside. As he wondered just how she could have read his mind like that, he found himself relaxing into conversation with her. They spoke about different things, and he felt like he knew her just a little better than before. Yet even with this new development, Kori still seemed to hold back. When she laughed, she seemed to catch herself and stop, unable to enjoy herself with him fully.

When the pizza was set down in front of them, he turned around in his chair, spotting a yellow bottle on another table. Without thinking, he grabbed it and placed it in front of Kori, going back to his food as if nothing had happened.

Kori froze and looked up at him, "how...how did you know I wanted mustard?"

"Hm? Oh... I don't know. I don't even like mustard, do you want me to put it back?" She shook her head and he shrugged it off, beginning his meal and missing her crestfallen look.

OOO

He walked her back to the hotel she was staying at. Talking about the many art pieces she'd created, they chatted until they reached her door, coming to an abrupt stop.

She pushed her hair away from her face, avoiding eye contact. "Thank you for a lovely evening Richard. I had a good time."

He smiled at the sudden awkward feeling that had settled over them. "Me too. I think when I leave Jump I'll be going to Metropolis first, so if you happen to pass by on your travels just give me a call."

Kori nodded meekly, shifting her feet. Knowing that she was too shy to do anything first, he leaned down and tried to ignore the pounding of his heart as he kissed her cheek softly. Stepping away, he turned and was about to leave when her voice stopped him dead.

"Richard."

When he turned back, he noticed that she'd taken a few steps towards him, her eyes showing that vulnerable look in them again. When she spoke, it was in a broken, quiet voice.

"I'm sorry- I - I don't know what I want."

He couldn't stop himself from moving towards her even if he'd tried. His hand moving to cup the side of her face, he leaned in closer and whispered in reply; "Then perhaps you should make up your mind before I do this."

Her lips trembled against his own as he covered them in a gentle kiss. However, her hesitation was soon abandoned as she gave herself over to the feelings that swept through both of them. For one moment, she allowed herself to be a fragile, broken doll in need of loving care as his arm encircled her waist. The other touched her hair, brushing her fiery locks aside to expose the soft curve of her neck.

Her lips were bitter-sweet, but desperately seeking his, as if he could make her forget something that chased her thoughts. In all his years of womanising, never had he felt so enraptured by a single kiss. Her hands lifted, running up his chest to delicately touch his face before tangling in his hair.

For just that one moment of warmth, she was to him all that there was. From it, he found he wanted to be everything she needed, the hand that soothed her fears, the strength that held her, the breath that gave her life.

However, the moment was fleeting and it passed them by. Still she remained, held tightly in his embrace, her lips joined by his; but her desperation had passed, and he felt her strength leave her.

Richard broke away, staring into her tear filled eyes, tasting them on his lips. He stepped away slowly, his heart going cold when he realised just what the look in her eyes was.

Fear.

"Kori? Tell me what's wrong?" His voice was soft, as if he was frightened of scaring her away.

But he knew he'd already lost her, heck he'd never really had her. She was too out of his reach, too frightened that he might hurt her further down the line. He knew it must have been left over feelings from that boyfriend she'd mentioned before. If he had his way he'd find that idiot and punch him out for hurting her.

She shook her head and stepped away from him, tears escaping her eyes. "I'm so sorry, you don't need this. You shouldn't get mixed up with me. I just wanted..."

She breathed deeply and looked up at him with brilliant emerald eyes. "I just wanted to know how it felt, just once."

With that said she closed the door on him. Shutting him out of her life.

OOO

That night he lay awake, refusing to fall asleep and dream. Instead he wavered between the world of waking and dreaming, hanging on the edge of consciousness by wondering over and over what he could have done differently.

Eventually he gave himself over to sleep, but what awaited him inside his dreams was a little different from what he'd expected. Instead of falling from a building, he was standing in a blank space, blinking in confusion at the unfamiliar setting. When he turned he gave a gasp of surprise, putting a hand to his heart.

"Did you have to sneak up on me like that?"

Xaviour put his hands in his pockets, looking unapologetic. "Sorry man, can't help it in this form."

Richard frowned before sighing deeply, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt that weighed on his shoulders when he looked at X. He didn't even know why he felt that way and tried to push the thought aside. "Never mind that, what are you doing here anyway X?"

Xaviour lazily swept his eyes around the blank space they were standing in. "What? Can't a guy drop in on his best friends dreams every now and then?"

Richard resisted the urge to sigh again in frustration. "I guess..."

X smirked, turning back to him. "She keeps pushing you away huh?"

He looked up in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

Xaviour's hazel eyes locked on his, looking serious. "I know a lot of things, like what happened to you before the accident, and why Kori is so skittish around you. Look, I know you won't think of this dream as anything important when you wake up, but what I'm going to tell you will make sense when you start to remember again."

"What are you talking about? What happened before the accident?"

X ran a hand through his hair, looking a little lost. "Well...first off you were a ghost."

"Wait, what?"

His best friend chuckled quietly, his eyes shining. "Oh believe me, it's about to get a lot more confusing than that."

OOO

The next day Richard took once last look around at Jump City, before getting into the back seat of the car. The engine hummed to life, and the driver pulled out into the street, bound for the airport.

He leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes briefly. As they passed by the people of the city, he kept his mind away from Kori, opening his eyes to stare numbly at the many sights he was leaving behind. The car drove on down it's many streets until it pulled to a stop at a set of traffic lights.

Richards heart began to clench in his chest, getting that familiar uneasy feeling again. He tried to will it away, thinking that this was for the best, he was getting away from the nightmares, the confusion. Besides that, he had no reason to stay, the one woman who might have given him a reason to do so, was afraid of him and he'd never know why.

He grit his teeth and hissed as his heart clenched again, almost as if a hand was squeezing the life out of it. His eyes squinted against the glass, catching his reflection in a shop window opposite.

He looked so transparent.

_Almost as if I were..._

As the people passed by on the streets, he found he couldn't look away. It was as if he was frozen in time by that single moment, staring into his reflection, transfixed.

_Almost as if I was what?_

Something grew in his chest, a feeling of panic. His heart began to race. His mind formed a picture of himself on a cliff, trying desperately to grasp a kite string that danced just out of reach. It teased at the edges of his mind, skirting around his finger tips as he stretched to reach it. Perhaps he could if he jumped, but fear weighed down upon him heavily. Squeezing his eyes shut, he searched for where this feeling had come from so suddenly.

Finally he jumped.

And then he was suddenly standing. Staring into the eyes of a memory, into his own reflection. Except when he raised his hand, it was as transparent as the one in the glass.

Richard caught the string.

Suddenly his mind went back to the dreams that had haunted his nights ever since the accident.

_A warm, bright orb of light began to fall with him, almost as if a star had fallen from the heavens and had joined his path to earth. In the part of his mind that wasn't screaming in terror at the thought of dying, Richard thought that perhaps this light was his parent's souls, coming to collect him after he died._

_The thought had given him comfort, but the dream shifted._

_The light recited, and he found himself staring into wide, tearful green eyes._

_Colours flooded the dream all at once, beautiful striking colours. Her hair that obscured her face, turned scarlet. As they fell together that fiery red hair lifted up into air, finally revealing the girls face to him._

_Kori._

Richard gasped, a sharp pain shooting into his skull. Cradling his head in his hands, he tried to put the pieces together as best he could.

Running a hand over his face, wide blue eyes stared ahead, comprehension lighting their depths. He would have thought that seeing Kori in his dreams was merely his mind replaying yesterdays events, and that he'd somehow mixed a dream and reality together. However, that warm comforting feeling had always come in the form of that light, and strangely he'd felt that same warmth earlier.

Only then it had been with Kori.

It was then that Xaviour's words came back to him. _"You won't be able to remember her, but there's reason to hope. If you fight against the haze that the devil put in your head to cloud your mind, maybe then you could find a loophole."_

_"What kind of loophole?"_

_"One where you can remember your time as a ghost, but with Kori removed from the memories."_

_"Okay...but what would be the point of that?"_

_Xaviour rolled his eyes. "Well for one thing it might make you grateful for what you have. Also...maybe then you could try to build a life with her, a new one. Understanding what you went through together in the past might help you form a connection for the future."_

Richard snapped to where he sat in the car, seeing his surroundings in a whole new light. With every sight, new memories came back to him. As the car moved forward again, he noticed Raven's bookshop and recalled some moments he'd had with that very woman. When they pulled down another street, he noticed a vegetarian cafe and thought of the tofu loving Garfield.

As he passed Tower Street and looked at the reporters station, he caught sight of Wally West, whom he knew through Vic. However from the memories coming back to him, he remembered his mess of an office and searching for answers about Slade.

_Slade._

Shaking his head, he noticed that Wally was talking with Jenny Hex, who worked with Raven at the bookshop.

A light feeling rose up in his chest, and a smile worked its way onto his face. He knew these people, he remembered everything they'd done for him. Most of all, he recalled the feeling of being a ghost, living as half of something and the pain and loneliness that came with it.

Richard breathed heavily, taking in the fact that he had a body, that he was really alive, almost as if it was for the first time. He felt such relief, such happiness that he was really living, and he knew who to thank for it.

"Driver, stop!"

_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you_  
_I'm still alright to smile._  
_Girl, I think about you every day now_

Richard ran down the streets of Jump, unsure of where he was going, but letting his feet lead the way. Logic would say that he should head towards Kori's hotel, but instead he found himself running towards Xaviour's old apartment building.

_Was a time when I wasn't sure_  
_But you set my mind at ease_  
_There is no doubt you're in my heart now._

He breathed harshly, opening the door to the apartment building. Stepping inside, he caught his breath, leaning against the wall for a moment. When his heartbeat had slowed a little, he climbed the stairs, wondering just what the hell he was doing.

_Said woman take it slow, and it'll work itself out fine_  
_All we need is just a little patience_  
_Said sugar make it slow and we'll come together fine_  
_All we need is just a little patience._

Richard, though he usually acted on reason and logic, this time felt driven by what he wanted, not what he needed. It was odd for him to be led by emotions rather than his mind, but this didn't change his course. He knew if he listened to logic he'd leave Jump City and live just as he always had, eventually forgetting about Kori and moving on.

_I sit here on the stairs_  
_'Cause I'd rather be alone_  
_If I can't have you right now, I'll wait dear._

As he reached the top of the stairs he knew that was no longer a possibility. Even if she couldn't accept him, even if she turned him away, he could never forget what she'd done for him. Yet a part of him knew he wasn't doing this out of gratitude, instead it was from a sense of warmth he'd always felt around her. That feeling had stayed with him through the dreams, and it was the same light that shone in each of his memories, showing her presence in them.

_Sometimes I get so tense but I can't speed up the time._  
_But you know love there's one more thing to consider_

Richard opened the door to the roof. The same one that had held him prisoner for months as a ghost. As he stepped out into the fresh air, he breathed in, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Richard? What are you doing here?"

Opening them slowly, he spotted her almost instantly. She stood near the railing surrounding the roof, the wind teasing the ends of her hair. Her eyes were wide and startled. Slowly he approached her until he was next to the railing himself, looking down at the familiar streets below.

_Said woman take it slow and things will be just fine._  
_You and I'll just use a little patience._

When he said nothing, she spoke again, glancing every now and then at him in confusion. "You'll be late for your flight."

He shrugged. "Well, I guess that's one plane I'm going to have to miss."

Koris brow creased in concern. "I don't understand."

Richard leaned back from the railing, mixed emotions flashing across his face. "Neither do I. In fact, I haven't been able to understand many things since I woke up from that accident 8 months ago. Like why my life feels like its been split down the middle. On the one hand I'm just Richard Grayson, the workaholic and ex womaniser. On the other, I'm this dreamer who sees things, images of people I thought I'd never met before, but I have."

He stopped and looked at her, his blue eyes taking in everything."Haven't I Kori?"

"I-I don't...know. If you'll excuse me though, I remember I have an appointment with-" she turned on her heel to go. Her feet treading across the ground quickly, she gasped when warm fingers wrapped around her wrist gently, holding her back.

"Stop running from me Kori. I was the one who lost my memories, not you."

Kori turned in astonishment. _"What?"_

His eyes were intent on hers. "I was paid a visit by an old friend last night. He told me things, ridiculous, crazy things that I easily dismissed. I mean, how could I ever believe a story about deals with devils, ghosts and spirits?"

He let go of her hand and she stayed still, watching him silently. "I finally found those memories were in fact my own, and earlier, recovered most of them from my mind. After that it was as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I even felt a little more whole."

Tears were coming into Kori's eyes now as she breathed; "Are you saying...that you remember?"

Richard hesitated and she caught the look on his face, feeling a chill creep up her spine.

"Xaviour called it a loophole, but there is a catch. I can't...I can't remember _you__,_ Kori. Or us, or what we had. It's like someones flipped through an album and removed all the photos of you from my mind. My memories of you don't exist anymore." His voice was soft, his hand reached out and stopped just shy of touching her.

The tears were spilling over now, but not from happiness. Kori bowed her head and clutched her arms close to her body, shaking. Finally, he took her into his arms, letting her bury her head in his shirt and cry.

He hugged her close to him. "I know what you did for me though, and I just want to thank you. Thank you so much for saving me."

She replied with a muffled string of words that he barely caught. "Didn't...do it...for gratitude."

"I know you didn't. But while I can't remember what I felt for you, we could still..." he hesitated. "We could try to give _us_ a chance, if you wanted to." When he felt Kori go very still in his arms, he mused that it might have been too soon to say such things.

He pulled back, searching her face. "Just talk to me Kori, please say something."

She moved away, emerald eyes looking up at him sadly. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I thought I'd have to go on without you Richard, continue trying to form something from my life. Whenever I imagined you coming back to me, it was because you remembered. Remembered us. It was never...like this."

"Is 'this' not enough?" His voice wavered slightly.

Her own voice was a whisper of sound, but the words were perhaps the most powerful they'd spoken that day. "I'm afraid Richard."

Perhaps it was because that was what they both felt like. Utterly lost in the unknown. They both stood there for a long time, just looking at each other."I'm terrified because, as much as I love you, I know things might not work out between us now. We're both two different people from what we used to be."

Richard sighed deeply, eyes tired and far away. "You mean 'I'm' not the same person I used to be. I understand that."

He suddenly looked back at her."However, that man was a ghost of myself Kori, an outline, a silhouette of what makes me whole. It just comes down to whether you could come to have feelings for _me_...all of me." _The real me._

His hand was cool against her face as he brushed some tears away, voice soft; "But I understand if you can't."

She couldn't help herself, she leaned into his touch. "I'm worried that would just be selfish of me. That I might not be able to stop searching for the man I loved in you."

It was then that he smiled genuinely."Who cares if it's selfish? I'm being selfish right now. I've had dreams of you Kori, and somehow I've idolised you into someone devoid of all flaws. It'll take a bit to actually start thinking of you as human."

She seemed unable to stop her own smile from forming on his lips.

"What do you think?" He asked gently.

Kori wiped her tears away, staring up at him with a light in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. "We'll never know unless we try, will we?"

He stared for a moment before closing his eyes as a wave of relief swept over him. They held each others hands, lacing their fingers as they leaned into each other. Kori rested her head against the crook of his neck, their bodies aliening perfectly.

Richard allowed himself to feel at peace for once, his tense body relaxing."Lets just take things slow for now and if we try our best to make it work, then there won't be any room for regrets."

Kori closed her eyes and sighed, her worries felt like they were a million miles away.

"Agreed."

_~ Said sugar take the time 'cause the lights are shining bright_

_You and I've got what it takes to make it. ~_

OOO

The coffee shop at the heart of the city was always busy at midday. It's customers came pouring in from nearby offices, starved of caffeine.

Today was no exception, as all the sleep deprived workers walked in, acting like mindless zombies. Seated at a table outside, a young woman watched their antics with amusement, before looking out across the streets of Jump City.

She went unnoticed by all, despite her beautiful features, and kept her eyes on the streets in front of her. Blue steely eyes fixed on their target with an unwavering intensity. Some could say that her gaze could rival that of a predator's stalking its prey.

In her hands she gripped a glass of water, which began to tremble. Her lip drew back in disgust, and her eyes narrowed hatefully.

Across the street, a woman walked by casually. She was also quite beautiful, but she had an air about her that hinted at more than just a pretty face. Her steps were shadowed by a man, whose appearance and manner was relaxed. His hands were in his pockets, and his steps were self assured and unhurried.

Barbara Gordan gritted her teeth, her hands threatening to break the glass in her palms.

She'd once had everything. A perfect boyfriend, a steady job, and a life to look forward to, that is until _he_ had happened.

For her, there had been no happy ending, life had gone on without Richard in it. Even when he'd come back, he hadn't gotten back together with her, all because of what she'd done with his former best friend.

Barbara breathed out, her shoulders slumping at the thought of Richard. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to be with her. However, she _could_ blame someone else, someone she knew was to blame besides herself.

"Xaviour Redd." She spat the name in disgust as she watched him walk by, as if all was right in the world.

If it weren't for him, her life would have been perfect.

After a moment, the woman Barbara had come to know as Rose turned to look at him, smiling. Her features were soft and loving, with pale blue eyes and silver hair falling upon her shoulders gently.

This seemed to take Xaviour by surprise, but he shrugged it off after a moment and muttered something to her. Rose just laughed and held out her hand, pausing for him to take it.

Xaviour just stared at her, before smiling back hesitantly. He then slowly placed his hand in hers, and only Barbara caught the moment that his fingers slipped transparent through her palm, before solidifying. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, as no one else could see him. Anyone who was watching them would only see a pretty young girl, walking down the street alone. Her hand was held out beside her in a peculiar way, but it could be overlooked.

Barbara knew better, as she had the Sight now. She'd never be blind to that manipulative scumbag again, and she pitied Rose for coming across the damned ghost.

However, she resolved that Rose wouldn't have to suffer Xaviour's presence for long. She wouldn't let this opportunity pass her by. No, she couldn't allow _him,_ of all people, to have the happy life that she'd had taken from her. She would make him suffer so badly he'd wished he'd stayed in hell.

She'd make him pay.

At that moment, Xaviours lazy hazel eyes snapped to hers from across the street. Barbara's eyes only narrowed, conveying her dark promise. Xaviour kept his gaze locked with hers, right until he was almost out of sight. Then before he turned a corner, he_ smirked._

It was an invitation to war if Barbara ever saw one, and her jaw clenched. Perhaps he'd grown overconfident since his time spent in hell, or maybe he just thought he had nothing to fear from a little girl like her.

_Well,_ she thought. _This little girl knows some pretty big people_.

Her desire and hatred mingled into one, rotting her soul. With the stench of revenge clinging to her mind, she didn't even need to call him. He was suddenly there, sitting across from her and calmly sipping some coffee.

Barbara kept her eyes on where she'd last seen Xaviour. "I want to make a deal."

Trigon rose a brow. "That's interesting, I thought you'd changed your mind."

Her icy blue eyes turned to meet his intense crimson gaze. "I did, but I've realised that it can't go on like this. I have to make him pay for what he did to me. Xaviour deserves to suffer like I have."

She felt rage well up inside her, as she harshly whispered. "I'll take everything he holds dear to him away. Then he'll know what it's like to be left humiliated and alone."

The devil regarded her coolly for a moment, taking in her features that were twisted by hate. How wonderfully the look suited her, he mused.

And how divine was the knowledge, that her once pure heart had been tainted by wrath and envy.

Leaning back in his seat, he chuckled darkly. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

ooo

**_The End_**

ooo

Yep that's all folks! *Cheers!* Well this has been a particularly long journey hasn't it? Several years worth ^^' Oh and this is all there will be the end of this story, no sequels here. I left it on a cliffhanger just for you guys to draw your own conclusions about Xaviours story, but it was mostly to show the cycle of contracts starting again.

I also left Kori and Richard's ending open for you to think on your own what you think became of their relationship. I didn't want a straight up happy ending, but I also didn't want it left on a downer, so its something in between. I think they could have a relationship that would last, but it would take allot of time, and as the Guns N Roses song pointed out - Patience. ^^

Anyway, I want to thank you, whoever you are, where ever you are for reading this. For all of you who have reviewed and favorited, and to those who gave me your thoughts on this fanfic. I apologize for how long its taken me to do xx But your words have helped me FINALLY finish this, but at least its a learning curve.

Better planning next time on my part, and faster updates in the future :) A big thank you to my beta reader Emily ^^ You've been great and so helpful!

Before we part though, how about a quote that reminds me a little of this story?xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

_"I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hope always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief._

_And I believe that love is stronger than death."_


End file.
